Team Jinchuuriki: Village Hidden in the Darkness
by WarFlower
Summary: Naruto and Gaara meet at the age of 6 and begin their journey as brothers, but to be team Jinchuuriki, they have to find more members. NaruHina. This will involve ALL Jinchuuriki. Cannibal Jinchuuriki! OFFHIATUS! IN REVISION
1. This is reality

**Hey people I got this idea from the story I just read; A tail of two Jinchuriki. I thought it -was adorable so I wanted to make my own version. =D Give my story a chance please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Team Jinchuriki of the Village Hidden in the Darkness<strong>

**Chapter 1: This is reality.**

*IN KONOHA*

A young blond boy was running for his life once again. Naruto Uzumaki. He was the village Jinchuriki, and he knew it.

Well, he just found out.

You see, while he was being cornered in an ally way by a few villagers with rusty weapons threatening to punish him, he heard someone say _'__You__Demon__Nine__Tailed__Fox__'_ The smart boy soon put two and two together, the hatred, the abuse, the loneliness, that was all he could handle, he then began to cry. He was so distraught. While the villagers closed in on him he was able to slip out through a tall mans legs and run away.

He has been running ever since.

'That's why they hate me. Well we'll see if I really _am_ a demon' He chuckled evilly. He then made a dash to the red light district's brothel where he has been living for the past three years since he was kicked out of the orphanage when he was three years old.

"I'm gunna run away!" Naruto said with conviction. He could do this because the only people he would be leaving behind would be the old man Hokage and the Ichiraku Ramen Stand owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. Oh, and the Hyuga girl he met in the park a few days ago. She was really nice. He knew that he would never forget her. He knew, simply because her scent was memorized into his brain, lavender and vanilla bean.

He could do this, yes he could. It would be easy, simply because he would be coming back; ready to kick some ass and take some names.

*IN SUNA*

A young red head was walking around his desert village, clutching a teddy bear to his chest; the six year old boy was all alone. He had no one to befriend him.

He saw a group of kids playing ball. He decided to watch from a distance and as it seemed the universe was out to mock him once again as the ball rolled towards him and touched the tip of his toes. The red head looked at the ball for a second then to the kids then back to the ball at the tip of his toes then back to the kids. The kids had a mixture of fear and hatred in their eyes. The boy leaned over to pick up the ball and return it to the kids' then leave; however, just as he touched the ball all the kids whined. He picked the ball up and went to return it to the girl closest to him.

"Stay away you monster" She cried as he took a singular step towards he. She ran away crying for her mother and father grabbing the hand of the girl standing next to her. The girl who was being dragged had short green hair and brown eyes; she was looking back at the red head with sadness within those brown eyes which confused the young red head to no end. "Hurry Meesa! Or he will kill you!" He then watched to two girls disappear around the street corner.

"Nice job Demon, you ruined our game" a boy a little older than him said as he threw a stone at the red head. Just as it seemed the stone would hit the boy with the teddy bear a clump of sand rose and blocked it, the stone falling to the ground softly.

The older boy screamed, "He's going to kill us all! Run!" The boy and the rest of the kids ran away leaving the red head all alone with no one but his teddy bear.

The boy sighed as he dropped the ball then squeezed his teddy bear to his chest. He kicked the ball then walked back the way he came.

Thinking of what it would be like to have a friend he could have and to play with. The boy didn't care how many friends. He wished for only one so that he could be best friends; a wish that will soon be answered.

Unknown to the boy his father, the Kazekage, was watching him from his perch in the Kazekage tower. He was silent for a second, as if contemplating. He then motioned for the ninja behind him, "Send me my brother, Yashamaru, it is about time Gaara is dead."

Unknown to Gaara, the red head, the _only_ person he trusted in his life was about to betray him.

*IN KONOHA*

Naruto was just about to slip through the gate when he heard someone behind him. He jumped at the sound. It was the Hokage; he was looking down at Naruto with a frown stretched over his wrinkled face.

"I hoped that this day would never come Naruto."

"Well I can't live here Oji-san I have a better chance of staying alive out there all by myself" Naruto gestured towards the gate behind him.

"I know," the Hokage sighed, "here, please do be safe, and come back. Don't make me worry too much Naruto."

"It's okay Oji-san I will be fine" Naruto said as he took the envelope from the aging leader. He opened it to see some money in it.

"Also, take this" the Hokage said as he held out his hand which held a blanket. It was a little big, enough for two people by the looks of it. And it looked comfy too.

"You be safe," He said again in a stricter tone to the little blond, "now go before we are both caught" Hiruzen smiled a small smile and ruffled the boy's messy hair as the little boy said his good-bye and gave him a hug then slipped through the gap in the gate. He turned to the Hokage one last time, "Domo arigato Oji-san" He smiled, bowed deeply, and then ran off.

The Hokage just looked at the fleeing sight of Naruto. The boy was right, he can't survive here now. When he is older though, that will be a different story.

*Back in Suna*

"Hello Gaara," Yashamaru, Gaara's uncle greeted as he walked into Gaara's bedroom.

"Hello, Uncle" Gaara said with a pure smile.

"Now let's play."

Gaara smiled as he looked out to the moon, _'at least I have one person who loves me.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter one. Inspiration hit me like a ton of rocks. It is 1:30 am. I just randomly had the urge to type this so here you all go my faithful readers =D<strong>

**Please R&R**

**Ja-Ne.**


	2. Is this Fate?

Hey people! It's nice to type for you all again. =D it is currently 2am yawn. Well here is chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Team Jinchuriki: Village Hidden in the Darkness<strong>

**Chapter 2: Is this fate?**

*Few hours away from Konoha*

Naruto was nestling at the nook in the base of a tree, wrapped up in the blanket the Hokage gave him. He looked out and up to the moon, wondering if he will ever find a true friend, a best friend.

His wondering stopped as he soon drifted into a deep slumber.

_**Drip…**_

_**Drip…**_

_**Drip…**_

The little blond lifted his head out of the water he was surprised to be laying in, even more surprised when he found he was completely dry.

"Where am I?" He asked aloud to no one in particular. He stumbled a bit through the un-wet water which still made zero sense to him. "Hello?"

"**You ****are ****in ****my ****jailing ****quarter****'****s ****youngling****" **A booming, yet still feminine voice sounded from the darkness.

When Naruto finally looked into the direction of the voice he was again surprised to see a large barred gate with a seal on the center. Then he was scared out of his mind when he saw two gigantic red eyes looking down at him. Then a malicious smile spread across the beast's face showing its fangs.

"H-hello ma'am, please don't be mad at me or hurt me, I'm just lost. W- Where am I? What's a jailing quarter? Am I dead? Did I die?" Naruto then began to get teary eyed.

"**Youngling ****do ****not ****fret, ****I ****am ****the ****Great ****and ****Beautiful ****Kyuubi ****and ****you ****young ****lad, ****are ****in ****your ****own ****mind. ****You ****are ****not ****dead****"** The fox smiled when the boy relaxed, **"****You ****do ****not ****fear ****me ****youngling?****"**

"Yes I'm scared but you aren't hurtin' me so it's okay." Naruto said while he walked up to the bars.

"**Interesting****… ****Youngling ****where ****are ****you ****going ****to ****go ****to? ****Seeing ****as ****you ****ran ****away ****from ****Konoha.****" **The large Vixen asked.

It took Naruto a minute to answer, "I donno." He then looked sad.

Kyuubi thought for a second, **'****Ah-Ha! ****Youngling, ****you ****will ****go ****to ****Suna. ****There ****is ****an ****old****… ****friend ****of ****mine ****living ****there.****" **Kyuubi paused for a moment, **"****I ****know ****that ****he ****is ****sealed ****away, ****youngling ****when ****you ****get ****to ****Suna ****you ****must ****look ****for ****someone ****with ****black ****rings ****around ****their ****eyes.****"**

"Why do they have rings round their eyes? Oh-no where they hurt?" Naruto asked scared.

Kyuubi chuckled a bit, **"****No-****no ****youngling, ****the ****person ****will ****be ****sleep ****deprived****… ****it ****means ****they ****will ****be ****very ****sleepy.****You ****see ****my ****friends ****name ****is ****Shukaku.****He ****is ****the ****one-tailed, ****crazy ****Tanuki. ****And ****he ****always ****tries ****to ****escape ****when ****his ****host ****falls ****asleep.****'**

"Okay Okassan" Naruto smiled.

Kyuubi was taken aback by this, yet smiled, **"****Good ****Youngling.****"**

"How do I wake up?" Naruto asked confused.

"**Just ****think ****hard ****about ****waking ****up****" **Kyuubi smiled to the small boy before her cage.

"Okay, Good bye Okassan" Naruto then disappeared from the dingy sewer.

"**I ****will ****be ****seeing ****you my ****youngling.****"**

Kyuubi sighed as she curled up in the cold sewer on the concrete floor. She must ask the Youngling to change the scenery or at least give he a nice bedding to lay on.

*Suna*

"Why? Why did you do that Yashamaru?" Gaara sobbed into his draped shirt.

"I am sorr-sorry Gaara. It was an order from the Kazekage" Yashamura coughed up blood. "He ordered me to kill you Gaara."

"No-no-no" Gaara sobbed more.

"I am s-sorry G-Gaara I love y-y-y-you." Yashamaru let out his last breath of air and blood.

"NO!" Gaara yelled in denial, "YASHAMARU!" Gaara then fell to his knees. Crying, he no longer could stay awake. Gaara…fell asleep.

*Kazekage*

At the Kazekage tower the fourth stood looking out the window. Soon his eyes widened as he saw a mass of sand rise over the horizon. Soon followed by a maniacal laughter.

"Yashamaru! You failure!"

Back with Gaara

"Ah hahaha I'm freeeeee!" The sand Tanuki took form, "Free as can beeeeeee."

Gaara was at the top of its head sleeping.

There were people running for their lives, screaming, the panic, Shukaku laughed some more, **"flee humans! Run away!"**

Soon the fourth Kazekage was seen in his battle gear. He jumped from roof top to roof top towards the beast. The biju attempted to turn around because he knew how this was going to end. The leader human had magic dust that when sprinkled on him will lock him again inside his vessel. And it was quite difficult to miss his giant form so he already knew what was going to happen.

**"No please you vulgar human, don't do it."**

The Kazekage smiled at the Tanuki's pleading form.

Soon Shukaku was wrapped in the magic dust.

Soon he was back inside Gaara.

Gaara awoke went back to his room and picked up his teddy bear, went to his window and sat down watching the moon in silence.

I want a friend please. He then squeezed his teddy bear.

*With Naruto*

Naruto awoke to the sound of people talking.

He quickly got up in surprise and listened to the voices.

"But he is just a child, we can't let him stay here, he could be killed."

"We're on are way to Suna. I doubt that's where he'd be headin' Mogoni."

"But Hoshi!"

"Hello?" Naruto said as sweetly and innocently as possible, "I'm going to Suna."

Mogoni smiled triumphantly with his hands on his hips but was then hit in the back of his head with Hoshi's cane, "Damn whipper-snapper! Wipe that smug smile off yer face!" Hoshi demanded.

Mogoni did just that as he nursed the bruise on his head.

Naruto sees the perfect time to kiss ass to better help his chances of getting on the old mans good side he turned his attention towards Mogoni, "Excuse me, but you really should respect your elders."

Mogoni looked at the child with disbelief, "But-''

"He is absolutely correct youngin'! Learn some manners! I am 67 years old. Yer 19!"

Mogoni then mumbled that he was 23.

"What was that?" The old man yelled out.

"N-Nothing." Mogoni waved his hands defensively over his head.

"Sir?" Naruto walked up to the older man and said in the most innocent way he could muster, "Please can I come with you? I'm scared and I donno how to get to Suna."

The older man seemed to be contemplating the request. He put a wrinkled hand on his bearded chin, "Boy where you from? Don't you need ta get on home?"

"I ran away, the people kept hurting me." Naruto said with a small frown.

The old man frowned at that answer, "Well wadda bout your parents? They've gotta be worryin' about you."

"My parents died the day I was born, I'm an orphan." Naruto's frown deepened as his brow furrowed.

The old man frowned he was about to say some thing else when Naruto interrupted him, "Please sir," Naruto began to cry, "I have nobody in Konaha, I have to meet with someone really important to me in Suna, please, I'll pay you sir, I-I will do anything just please help me get to Suna."

The old man then began to cry and so did the younger one, Mogoni. The older man then swung his cane hitting Mogoni in the face. "Okay boy let's just get you to Suna."

Naruto then smiled and wiped away his tears, "Thank you very much."

They then got onto a cart being pulled by a fat, gray mule with a white muzzle.

"By the way," Mogoni started, " My name is Mogoni, and this old man here is Hoshi."

Mogoni then got hit in the head with Hoshi's cane nearly knocking Mogoni out of the cart.

Naruto just giggled, he liked these two. He felt content being with them.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gunna be the greatest ninja to ever live!"

*Suna*

There was a knock at Gaara's door, "Enter."

Then Gaara's two older sibilings walked through, Konkoro and Temari.

"Hey Gaara, we heard what happened to Yashamaru" Konkuro said bitterly.

"Yeah did you really kill him?" Temari asked sadly, still not processing the thought that their Uncle is dead.

"It-it was an accident." Gaara let a tear slide down his face.

"NO GAARA! You did it on purpose! You really are a monster! I never wanted to believe my own brother was a monster but now I have no choice." Konkuro yelled.

Temari just cried.

"Please leave me." Gaara asked as he was still looking out the window.

"Yeah whatever Gaara!" Konkuro scoffed as he walked out the room, "Temari!"

Temari, "Turned to follow her brother, "I'm sorry Gaara you're just too dangerous." She said defeated as she shut the door.

Gaara silently cried as he grasped his teddy bear to his chest.

"Please Kami send me a friend."

*Naruto*

"We will be arriving to Suna in one hour Naruto" Hoshi said to the blond boy next to him, "We will be staying for one night then leaving in the dawn. If you wish to accompany us to the village of snow youngin' come before dawn tomorrow."

"I hope I can find my friend, If I do can my friend come with me?" Naruto asked with a glimmer of hope.

"Hm. I really don't have any objections."

"YES! Did you hear that Mogoni?" Naruto yelled.

Mogoni just picked at his ear so he could hear again.

Naruto just sat very energetically in his seat. He was finally going to make a friend, someone just like him.

A little over an hour later the three arrived at the gates of Suna.

A few minutes later it was still early morning but the streets were abuzz. Naruto looked around as he got off the cart.

"Remember before dawn tomorrow at the gates." Hoshi called out to the boy. Naruto lifted his hand to say good bye.

*Gaara*

He felt even more alone than ever before. He now has no one; he only had his teddy bear.

Gaara walked around the village until he saw a group of kids playing, then he saw him. The blond boy. He was sure he had never seen him before. Gaara had decided to just watch him.

*Naruto*

Naruto was just minding his own business when a ball rolled towards him just barely touching his toes. He looked up for a second and saw some kids looking at him expectantly.

Naruto picked up the ball and went over to the kids, "Here you go."

The kids were smiling at him and then a green haired boy asked, "You wanna play?"

Naruto was shocked, he had never been asked to play before. He smiled and accepted their offer. The elusive person he was looking for would be found in time; time coming very fast though.

Ten minutes into their playing the ball rolled farther away from the kids. They were about to run to the ball but stopped. Naruto looked back at the kids; he recognized the look in their eyes. In their eyes were a mixture of hatred and fear. At first he had thought that they were looking at him but he followed there sight and saw in the shadows a little boy. The boy was clutching onto a brown stuffed bear in one arm and was looking down at the ball.

*Gaara*

The universe once again mocking him he slowly reached for the ball. He then stopped and looked up at the kids. Everyone was giving him the look. But, when he locked gazes with the blond there was an understanding within them. Gaara saw his own eyes in the blond. When the blond walked over to Gaara he began to panic. He took a few steps back, the shadows engulfing him.

The blond stopped in front of the ball, he looked back to the kids.

"Hurry up or he will kill you." One kid yelled to him.

"Don't let him touch you he's a monster."

"You'll die!"

"Yeah he's a Demon."

Naruto scowled at the kids and kicked the ball over to them, "Go ahead and take it, if monsters and demons can't play then that means I can't play with you." Naruto then paused and looked at the confused kids, then said in a voice laced with Kyuubi's chakra, "**Got ****it ****mortals?**"

All of the kids then left screaming. Naruto smirked; he was starting to like this affect he could bring onto people.

He then turned hi attention back to the kid in the shadows, "Hello, You wouldn't happen to have rings around your eyes because your sleepy do you?"

Gaara gasped a bit and stepped out of the shadows.

Naruto then split his face in half with a smile, "Finally, I found you! I came all the way from Konoha."

Gaara was still shocked that this boy was talking to him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said patting his chest with pride

"Hello, I'm Gaara." the red head said as he smile and squezzed his teddy bear out of suprised joy.

Finally Kami had blessed Gaara's only wish, for a friend.

* * *

><p>YO! Chapter 2 man! I'm on a role today! I'm super motivated by this story. Please as always.<p>

Also thank you Codename shadowfox. I look forward to working with you in the near future =D

R&R & R&R please the story depends on your reviews ..

=D JA NE!


	3. I'm just like YOU!

**Hey people! It's nice to type for you all again. =D it is a nice chapter. Yawn. By the way if you want to know what Gaara and Naruto look like as kids then Type into your google search: Naruto and Gaara as kids. It's the same as in the canon. **

**Also Gaara and Naruto are the same age and they are 2 years older than the rookie 9 and 1 year older than team 9.**

**The reason I am uploading my chapters so fast is because I do not believe that a computer will be avaliable to me for a while in the future. So if I suddenly drop off the fsce of the Earth, I have not died (Bou I sure hope that's not the case), it is bacause I do not have a computer T..T**

**I do appologize to any of my faithful readers!**

**Well here is chapter 3. **

* * *

><p><strong>Team Jinchuuriki: Village Hidden in the Darkness<strong>

**Chapter 3: I'm just like you**

*Suna*

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto patted his chest with pride.

"Hello, I'm Gaara." the red head said as he squezzed his teddy bear in joy.

"It's great to meet you Gaara." Naruto's smile dimmed a bit.

"I heard what they called you..."

"I'm a monster, I know I am, I-I killed my uncle," Gaara clutched onto his teddy bear. He shifted his body away from the blond. Gaara's gourd smacked the blond in the side. Gaara then turned back to Naruto, with all the saddness his brain would allow he told Naruto, "The Kazekage told him to kill me."

Naruto was shocked. He chose his next few words wisely, "He attacked you so you defended yourself. That doesn't make you a monster... What makes you a monster is killing people who you know can't defend themselves... You go rampaging sometimes, right?"

Gaara's eyes widened at that. It was also so random.

"I thought so, you see Kyuubi; the demon inside me told me that when you fall asleep the crazy Shukaku takes over."

Gaara eyes were now both widened and showing surprise, "You… you're... just like me."

"Yep, and were going to be the best of friends Gaara." Naruto smiled genuinely.

Gaara once again was shocked, "b-best friends?" he then smiled and got excited.

"Yeah the best of friends _forever_!" Naruto answered as he saw Gaara's eyes become brighter, "Do you want to eat something? I'm starving."

"Follow me, I can show you somewhere you can eat." Gaara motioned to a nearby vendor, "Here they sell, dango and ramen and-"

"RAMEN!" Naruto screamed as he jumped up onto the stool, Gaara following him a little stunned at how loud he just was not really used to happy yelling.

"Excuse me sir?" Naruto called.

"Yes?" The vendor man turned to the blond, "What will it be boy?"

"I want twelve bowls of pork ramen please."

"Twelve? Twelve bowls of ramen?" The man stuttered.

"Yep, I love ramen." Naruto said patting his stomach, "I might eat twelve more!"

The man was now blithering like an idiot. He soon got right on his order.

"Gaara come on" Naruto patted the seat next to him.

Gaara seemed a little hesitant, but he soon sat next to Naruto, fidgeting in the seat holding his teddy bear to his chest trying to look invisible with the gourd on his back making him lean back due to the weight. Gaara's ringed eyes were then looking towards the ground.

The man turned around with a bowl of ramen. He then saw Gaara, "Why are you in my stand? You are bad business. No one's going to eat here if they know the monsters been here. So go on and git." He began to shoo at Gaara.

Gaara then went to get off the stool when Naruto grabbed his arm; Gaara looked back at Naruto in shock once again.

"If he can't eat here because you _think_ he is a monster, then I can't because I'm just like him _old _man!" Naruto said to the confused vendor.

"What are you talking about gaki?" He asked angrily.

"Naruto just stop, let's go." Gaara said quietly.

"No Gaara," Naruto started still holing onto Gaara's arm. He then turned to the vendor, his eyes turning red with slits, "**You will not deny Gaara! He is not a monster mortal."**

Naruto was trying to scare the vendor man by trying his best to sound like the Kyuubi, and it worked, "O-okay, just please don't kill me. I'll tell no one."

The man then slid a bowl in front of both boys.

He then hurried to the back of his stand.

The boys were quiet for a while.

"Thank-you Naruto, no ones ever stood up for me before." Gaara graced a small smile.

Naruto turned to Gaara, he started to talk with noodles hanging out his mouth, "Of course *slurp* we are best friends now Gaara, it felt like it was the right thing to do." He then flashed a cheesy smile.

Gaara felt a lot better now and began to eat with Naruto with a smile gracing his lips.

*Konaha*

Hiruzen Sarutobi was being attacked by both the Civilian and the Shinobi council. The meaning to this attack was one Naruto Uzumaki.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Sakiri Haruno yelled out to the Hokage.

"I hate to agree with this woman but she is right, why can't Naruto be found?" asked Tsume Inuzuka, a clan head.

"He is invaluable to our village, Sarutobi" Donzo said in conviction.

"I am your superior not an equal, I am to be addressed as Hokage" the third said to Donzo.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Danzo said bitterly.

"Back to the issue" Humora said to the Hokage.

"Yes" said Hiruzen. He was becoming restless. It has been a week and three days he has been 'missing'. He was hoping to give Naruto at the very least a month to get as far away as possible so he can act surprised that he is 'missing' so he can send out an amateur team to find him within five miles of the village.

"If word were to get out Hokage-sama, to the people that we have lost the boy, there could be some minor to major complications." Shibi Abruame, a clan head, said to the present council members.

"Yes, sir, Shibi is right, there could be reactions ranging from celebrations to riots demanding for his head." Choza Akamichi, a clan head, said to the Hokage.

Sarutobi just fell into a thinking pose, "well… no… hmmm…. This is difficult to say, I really can't think of anywhere else he could have gone to. I have looked all over his normal hiding places."

"Hokage-sama" Koharu asked for his attention, "Maybe he has found a new hiding place. He has an amazing sense of stealth, with having the ability to allude the ANBU; we should wait another week to see if he turns up."

'_Yes I will take it. It's not a month but I will take it!'_ Sarutobi thought.

"Yes Koharu, that sounds like a good solution. However, I want regular patrols through out the village, and to up security, if this is a kidnapping it could start a war." Sarutobi paused for a second; he adopted a very serious demeanor, "A word of caution to everyone… if you find him and don't tell me, there will be hell to pay. Also if he is dead or near death, the Kyuubi could escape and destroy the village, please no one is to take _any_ reckless actions."

He had received a nod from everyone on the Shinobi council, the civilian council was a different story, and "You mean to say that if the _boy_ were to die the demon will be released?" A merchant asked horrified.

"Yes, so while you villagers were out trying to _'kill the demon'_ you were actually going to set it free." Sarutobi said flatly.

"NO WAY! THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE! HE WOULD DIE WITH THE DEMON! YOU MUST BE MISTAKEN!" Sakiri yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Haruno-san, it sounds as if you are challenging the God of Shinobi; the professor of the ninja world." Shikaku Nara said in a bored expression, looking at the clouds out the window wishing he were asleep.

"That is a very unwise thing to do Haruno-san" Inochi Yamanaka said looking to the bubble gum head woman.

"THIS IS A WASTE OF MY TIME! THIS BOY CAUSES NOTHING BUT PROBLEMS! NOTHING BUT TROUBLE! I SAY WE JUST CUT HIM OFF." Sakiri yelled and stormed out of the room.

Sarutobi just sighed wondering where Naruto was. You see he did not actually tell a lie, just not the whole truth. Hiashi Hyuga just sat patiently watching the most unamusing show, '_I want to leave.'_

*Suna*

Gaara was walking with Naruto down an empty street, it was six o'clock. The sun was just reaching the end of the horizon.

Naruto stopped and waited for Gaara to look at him, then with a smile, "Gaara, do you want to come with me on my adventure?"

Gaara was once _again_ shocked. Had he heard the blond straight? Did he just invite him to leave the village to travel to parts unknown? "Really, you want me to go with you?"

"Duh silly, were best friends and we are the same; we are the holder people of great beasts."

"Umm... I do have family here" Gaara said with a frown.

"Oh yeah, I never thought about that, I'm an orphan so all I had to do was leave when it got dark outside." Naruto said to with a frown. A moment had passed, "Do they make you happy?"

Gaara visible winsed and hesitate to speak. However, he finally was able to speak, "Well my father killed my mother when I was born. My brother now thinks I'm a monster because I killed Yashamaru, my sister feels bad for me but she doesn't try to help me. And my father is the Kazekage, he's sent many people to kill me but the sand always protects me so that I stay safe."

You see Naruto was shocked. He had always wondered what it would be like to have a family but he had never imagined what it would be like to have a family who did not love him.

Then the thought had occurred to him Gaara's own _father_ has been trying to kill his new best friend!

"Gaara," Naruto said extremely seriously, "Do you want to stay here or come with me?"

Gaara seemed to hesitate.

"Sure it will be dangerous on our own, but I'm traveling with these two really nice men and I'm really happy and I know you would be too. The fun is in not knowing what would happen next, Gaara, we are now best friends and I will protect you with my life. If you want to stay I will stay with you, if you want to come then we will leave at dawn."

Gaara contemplated Naruto's proposal, Gaara smiled at Naruto, "Let's go."

Naruto was over whelmed. He now won't be alone on his travels, and he won't have to stay here in Suna either. Naruto smiled as he grabbed Gaara's hand, "Let's go and tell Hoshi and Mogoni that you're coming with us!"

It was a little difficult for Gaara to run with his giant gourd on his back, however he managed.

As they were running off they failed to notice a green haired brown eyed girl watching them leave from the shadows.

"Gaara-kun" she whispered into deaf ears.

*With Hoshi and Mogoni*

"Boy I said to the left in the cart! Not the right!" Hoshi yelled as he smacked Mogoni in the side of his head with his cane making him almost drop the mule feed he was holding.

"Oji-san! Oji-san!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to the cart.

"Hello youngin" Hoshi said to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto" Mogoni strained as he put down the mule feed to nurse his bruise.

"Who's the kid?" Hoshi asked pointing to the red head with the teddy bear in his right hand.

"This is Gaara; he is the very tired friend I was telling you that I needed to find."

"Hello, it is nice to meet you sir." Gaara deeply bowed to the older man then a sir to Mogoni and a small bow.

"See that Mogoni even this kid is more respectful than you are."

Mogoni just sighed at Hoshi's antics.

"What was that Mogoni?" Hoshi asked as he readied his cane above his head.

"N-nothing" Mogoni said quickly.

Hoshi then lowered his cane.

Gaara smiled at the two.

"Okay kid go and get ready to leave, we leave for Snow Town at dawn."

"Yes sir" Gaara said as he slightly bowed to the kid man.

"Come on Gaara we have to get your stuff." Naruto smiled as they left for his house.

It was about ten minutes after they had left for Gaara's house when Gaara poped Naruto a question, "Naruto what's outside of Suna? Is there more sand?" (Sorry Codename-Shadowfox -.- I just adored this scene, had to tweek it)

"Nope; after the desert there are trees. Where I come from the village is known as Konaha, or the hidden leaf, there are many trees, trees as far as you can see. It's just like how your village is called Suna, for its sand, and all you see when you look out is sand."

"So there is only sand and trees in the world?" Gaara asked genuinely.

Naruto chuckled a bit, "Nope; where we are going is known as Snow Town, in Snow Town there are open fields of green grass and some type of wet, white... powder on it and from the sky falls snow flakes which is really cold water and it makes snow on the ground, and it's really cold too." Naruto said trying to remember everything that Hoshi said about snow and about Snow Town.

"Whoh, that sounds so cool" Gaara said in awe, he never thought that there ever was such a place that had existed in the world.

"Yeah it does, I've never been there before but it sounds super cool!" Naruto said very excitedly to Gaara.

Naruto paused one second and looked ahead of himself. He had seen in front of him a very large dome-like building, "Is this your house?"

Gaara nodded his head as he opened the door and lead Naruto inside. No one was home by the sounds of things, it was dark and quiet. "Is any one home Gaara?" Naruto whispered as he saw a picture hanging on the wall by the front door. There was an older man in traditional Kage robes and hat, a boy who looked like the spitting image of the fourth Kazekage, the older man in the picture, and a girl with dull blond hair in four separate pony tails. However there was no Gaara. Gaara was not in any of the pictures Naruto could see around on the walls. This only made Naruto want to help his new found friend even more than originally, if that were even possible. It was mostly otivation that hit him hard.

"No one is home" Gaara said closing the door behind him.

Gaara's house looked like a maze to Naruto.

"So where is the room you sleep in?" Naruto asked quizzically looking down a dark hallway.

"I don't sleep remember?" Gaara asked as he walked to a stair case.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot" Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Gaara lead Naruto up a flight of stairs to his room. Gaara's door was missing and his room looked as if it had been stepped on by a giant foot. At least thats what Naruto had thought.

"What happened in here?" Naruto asked in a wondering tone.

"When I had transformed the other night I had knocked my sand tail on my bedroom." Gaara said as he turned to Naruto who was looking up to the non existent ceiling.

"Whoh, well we should get your things and go before someone gets here or sees us through the missing roof." The blond stated.

"Right" Gaara answered as he got out a backpack and filled it with some things such as: water, some jerky, and a towel to use as a blanket because his blanket was to big. Everything in this house was too big.

"Let's go Gaara" Naruto said as they both went to walk out the bedroom.

They were about to step down the stairs when they both heard the front door open and close.

They were panicing. What if it was the Kazekage? What if he came to kill them? Oh what to do!

"Gaara?" The sound of a girl's voice rung through the house

"It's Temari" Gaara said to Naruto.

"Do I hide? What do I do?" Naruto whispered to the red head that just clutched his teddy bear.

"Nothing" Gaara said as he just stood there, "Temari!"

Naruto looked at Gaara as if he had been betrayed. Gaara just put a finger to his lips, "Shh."

Temari ran up the stairs to her brother, Naruto was quiet against the wall.

"Gaara, I'm sorry" She said as she busted through the room and hugged her brother with the strength of ten men, "About the other night, I didn't mean it."

Gaara just sighed, "I'm leaving Temari" he then looked towards Naruto. Temari then put her now blue faced brother down.

"What? You are leaving?"

"Yes with Naruto" Gaara said as he pointed to Naruto finally getting his older sister to look in that direction.

"Hiya" Naruto waved a single stroke to the lighter blond haired girl.

Temari took a defensive stance in front of her little brother.

"What are you doing here?" Temari asked coldly.

"I'm here to help Gaara, what do you care, you think he's a monster too don't you?" Naruto said equally as cold.

Temari then dropped here stance, "No I don't."

Gaara looked up to his sister, "Really?"

"Really Gaara, I never thought you were a monster." Temari then hugged her little red headed brother.

"Well still, if Gaara stays here his father will eventually kill him, so I think what's best for Gaara is to go away." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"He's right Temari, you are the only one here that cares for me" Gaara said, "but I need to leave." Gaara then hugged his suster.

Then they heard the door open, "Temari?" a boy's voice yelled out through out the house.

The two siblings began to panic; it was Konkuro, their brother.

"Okay Gaara I will distract him while you two sneak out the front door got it?" Temari whispered.

Receiving a nod from the boys she turned around to hear Konkuro walking towards the bedroom.

"Hey Temari- WHAT THE HECK?"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 3 for you. I hope you like it.<strong>

**Please tell me what you thought in your review. Your review decides the fate of the world.**

**R&R =D**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. The Great Escape!

**This is chapter 4. I am on a roll. I would like to thank once again for the two reviews... Really? just two? I don't think I should continue my story... So thank you again.**

**Also if you read please review. It ups my confidence by several notches =D. Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Team Jinchuriki of the Village Hidden in the Darkness<strong>

**Chapter 4: The great escape**

"Temari?" a boy's voice yelled out through out the house.

The two siblings began to panic; it was Konkuro, their brother.

"Okay Gaara I will distract him while you two sneak out the front door got it?" Temari whispered.

Receiving a nod from the boys she turned around to hear Konkuro walking towards the bedroom.

"Hey Temari- WHAT THE HECK?"

Temari was running full speed at Konkuro, knocking him back down the stairs.

"What's your problem Temari?" Konkuro said as his face was shoved into the floor.

"You know what you did!" Temari yelled in false rage.

Naruto and Gaara snuck past the two; before Gaara went out the door he took one last look at his sister. They locked eyes for a moment before Gaara tore his tearing eyes from her and he was gone.

*Finding Hoshi and Mogoni*

When they got outside the house they quickly ran to the village gate. When they arrived they saw many carts with people sleeping in them. It was going to take a while to find Hoshi and Mogoni.

The first cart they went to held a large stinky man who Naruto said he reminded him of the 'icky drink that made people act really weird' well he is six so he isn't really going to remember what alcohol is all about though he did sped a lot of his time in a brothel.

The second cart was a woman and three children, the third were of a dog and a man wearing nothing but a loin cloth. It scared the young boys out of their minds. That was something that they never wanted to see; Never _ever_ again.

When they were just about to give up they saw Mogoni sprawled out on the ground. He had a red face and had a snore bubble. Naruto then adopted a mischievous smile. Naruto went into the cart and slowly took the cane out of Hoshi's hand. Gaara watched Naruto's scheme in action with a slight smile and a feeling of anticipation.

Naruto snuck over to Mogoni and raised the cane high above his head. Naruto waited as Mogoni hugged the bottle of alcohol then sprawled back out once again.

All of a sudden *WAHK* Mogoni jumped up screaming, "YEEEOOOOWWWW!"

Naruto grabbed Gaara and hid behind the cart out of Mogoni's range of sight. He had to pull down Gaara's gourd because it would be too noticable. The two giggled as Naruto slid the cane back into Hoshi's hand. Soon the old man's ears processed what he just heard and jumped up and out of the cart and hit Mogoni in the head with his cane repeatedly while shooshing the young adult, "Boy quiet down and sleep!" Mogoni promptly fell over unconscious.

The people he had woken up seemed satisfied with the punishment and went back to sleep.

"Psst* Hoshi" Naruto whispered as he peered over the side of the cart carefully.

Hoshi leaned over and saw Naruto and Gaara, "What ya need boy?"

Naruto looked at Gaara then back to Hoshi, "we need to _sneak_ Gaara out of Suna."

"Whaaat, I thought you said the boy was like you with no parents?" Hoshi whispered.

"Please Oji-san, if we don't the Kazekage is going to kill him" Naruto pleaded to the old man.

"Sir, I just need to get a few miles away, please" Gaara also pleaded getting teary eyed, "Sir, I don't want to die."

Hoshi was silent for a few minutes; his mind was racing with possible outcomes. If he agreed he could be able to save this young kids life and be able to live his remaining years with out the regret of knowing he could have helped this kid out. However, if he was to agree to this and the Kazekage were to find him out, he could be executed along with both youngins and Mogoni. There was a lot riding on his decision. However, he soon reached a verdict. He was about to risk everyone's life.

"Okay kids just don't get caught! You got it? If we're caught we're dead." Hoshi said with as much seriousness he could muster.

"Got it," said both boys in unison "thank you Hoshi-san!" They once again said together.

"Naruto" Hoshi said in a subdued tone, "please… don't let me down."

Naruto climbed up onto the cart and gave Hoshi a hug, "Don't you worry Oji-san I won't."

Hoshi welcomed the hug; he then looked over Naruto's shoulder. He saw Gaara looking on with longing, "Red head you get up here too."

Gaara smiled at the old man as he climbed the side of the cart to join in on the hug.

After a few minutes they broke the hug. "Thank you Oji-san" both boys said in unison once again.

Hoshi smiled he was reminded of his grandson Mogoni when he was as young as they were.

"We need to leave right now, Oji-san" Naruto said.

Hoshi sighed, he knew they had to leave or they would not be able to in the morning.

"Okay let's get goin'" He said as he look the mules reigns.

"What about Mogoni?" The three then looked over to the uncouncious Mogoni who was unceramoniously laying on the ground with his ass in the air. The boys began to snicker at the man's pradicament.

They soon were able to get the out cold Mogoni into the cart as Gaara had to ride on the bottom of the cart so he wouldn't be seen by the guards.

Gaara's gourd had turned into sand and was currently spread on the floor of the cart.

Naruto had a plan so that they would not look suspicious, he was going to act like the most fragile child to ever grace the Earth.

Hoshi was leading the mule drawn cart to the village gates, while Naruto was crying as load as he could waking up the people sleeping in the carts along the way.

"I wanna go home Oji-san" Naruto sobbed as loud as he could.

"Someone shut up that child!" one man yelled out groaning.

"Shut it up! it took me three hours to get my kids to sleep"

Nag nag nag!

Finally reaching the gates the guards immediatly ran to the cart.

"Is everything okay?" one asked.

"What's wrong?" the other asked.

Hoshi said with a long sigh, "My grandson here wants to go home and he won't wait till dawn. Kid won't stop cryin'. I was wonderin' if we could leave seeing that we've gotin people up." Hoshi had to yell to the guards over Naruto's dramatic crying.

"Okay just let us inspect your cart" The second guard yelled over Naruto's insessive crying.

They had checked under the sheets, only to find a drunk unconsious man, sand, a teddy bear and mule feed, "Who's the man?"

"That'd be my other grandson." Hoshi yelled.

The first guard went to look under the cart. Gaara's heart beat was going wild. He was going to be found out and they would all die. He would never be happy and he would be the reason for the death of his first true friend and these two nice men who were risking their lives for him. He was begining to panic when all of a sudden-

"I WANNA GO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs straight at the two guards as he then began to cry even louder, "I want my Mommy and Daddy! I want my puppy and my Nee-chan and Nee-san! I want my kitty cat!" He was yelling out random things he wanted as he cried.

"Okay- okay-okay" both guards said.

The first guard then opened a gate that was large enough for the cart to pass through, yet Hoshi had to duck down. It was a wide door on the gate, "Please just leave, you are to loud." the second guard said to Hoshi, then looked towards Naruto with frustration as the blond was still crying, yet not as loud.

when the cart passed through the gate the guards quickly closed the door. They sighed as they could easily hear the young blond yelling at the old man to go faster.

"Man Yagi, I wish the old man luck and speed." The second guard said to the first.

"I know Nego, I would he killed the child if I were traveling with him." They then took their spots at their original positions.

*The Kids and men*

Naruto still had not stopped crying untill they had been traveling for ten minutes.

Hoshi had sighed when Naruto stopped and when he turned to the blond he saw he was actually crying.

"Boy you okay? You cried for longer than we agreed."

"S-sorry *sniffle* I kinda started to cry for real" Naruto said embarassed.

"It's quite alright boy." Hoshi said as he stopped the cart. He hopped out and picked up the sheet, "Come on youngin' out from under the cart."

Gaara come out a few seconds later, he too was crying, "thank *huhhh* you *huhhh*"

Hoshi sighed sympathetically, now that both boys had let it out. Hoshi then wrapped Gaara in the sheet. They still wern't out of the Land of Wind. Gaara climbed into the cart next to Naruto.

Mogoni soon awoken to see they were moving, "Where are we?" He then rubbed his head to find a big bruise, "OWW."

Naruto turned to Mogoni, "We've been traveling for five hours now, we are almost to the border to cross into the Land of Snow." Naruto smiled.

Gaara smiled to, they were on a dirt road, there were trees scattered her and there, yet it facinated him. He had never seen an actuall tree before! He then remembered that Naruto said that where he is from there are more trees than this. Gaara could not wait to see the cold white solid water that was called snow. Gaara forward and saw Hoshi laughing with Mogoni who was now sitting next to the old man, then he looked over to his new best friend, Naruto was also laughing, Gaara soon was laughing to. He was happy now and he didn't want the feeling to go away ever again.

*Suna and hour after Naruto and company's departure*

"WHERE IS HE?" The Kazekage yelled to the ninja behind him.

"We have sent out scouting parties all over the village! He is nowhere to be found. Your other children say that they have not seen Gaara either. However, when we had arrived at your home, Konkuro and Temari were fighting, and it was serious."

The Kazekage lifted an eyebrow at this then it settled into a frown, "Bring them in, I know one of them knows where their... wayward brother is." He said in a monotone voice.

"Hai" The ninja said as he shushined away.

A few moments later the two sibilings were in the Kazekage's office. Their father turned to the two, "I heard you two were fighting, may I ask over what?"

"Grr. I was walking up the stairs when Temari tackled me and started to whail on me for NO reason!" Konkuro said annoyed. Konkuro had scrappes on his face that were bleeding and on his elbows and knees.

"Temari?" The Kazekage said coldly.

"Um, sir," Temari said as she wiped some blood off of her face, she looked way better than her younger brother, "You see, I was just really at him angry." Temari lied for her life. But she was different from her brother, she could be very convincing.

"Mmhm. Okay well Konkuro you should not loose to your sister seeing as I have been putting more training on you then her."

"Sorry father, I just did not want to hurt my sister." Konkuro said as he looked towards the ground.

The Kazekage sighed, "Well you see" he said after a few moments, "Your brother is missing, do either of you know were he is? I was wondering..." He then leveled into a deadly glair which terrified the two kids, "Do either of you know where he is?"

"No sir" Konkuro said quickly.

Temari hesitated, which was all the Kazekage needed, "Where is he Temari?"

Temari did not know what to do, _'I'm sorry Gaara please forgive me.'_ Temari took in a breath to steel her nerves before slightly smiling, "I thought you were going to ask that father, I was going to come to you, but when he left the house with the blond then Konkuro came in I knew he must have seen Gaara and didn't stop him."

The Kazekage's eyes widened, "You saw him Konkuro?" he yelled out.

"No-no- no I did not see him, and I didn't see a blond." Konkuro said in fear of his father's wrath.

The Kazekage then made his way across the room, "How long ago was this Temari?"

"I don't know, thirty minutes, an hour they could not have gotten far. I just thought that he was going out to play with the new kid, I didn't know he was running away, HONEST!"

"Good." He then signaled to a nearby ninja, "Go and find him now!"

"Hai!"

*At the Gates*

Yagi looked to Nego, "I just want to-"

Then a team of six ninja appeared at the gates, "Has anyone passed through tonight?"

It sounded urgent, "Yes, an old man with a hysterical blond kid and a passed out drunk." Yagi said to the ninja, "What's this about?"

"The Kazekage's son, Gaara, has ran away!"

The two ninjja gasped as Nego opened the gates, "They went down either the northern or western paths."

"Thank you" The leader said as they all left out the gates and split into two groups of three.

*With Naruto and company*

They were laughing and joking around, then all of a sudden they saw three ninja land ahead of them. The cart was five feet from the Land of Snow. Sanctuary.

"Gaara, you are all to be eliminated." he said coldly as he drew a kuni.

He then dashed forward.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**muahaha! that is very fun guys, leaving cliff hangers. yall don't know what's gunna happen but I do**

**na**

**na**

**nana**

**na**

**na**

**well it has been fun**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**warflower out!**


	5. Enemy blood tastes nice

**Hello my readers, I am listening to NYAN CAT 100 hours right now, I am 4 hours into it. I feel dead. I would like to thank you all for giving my life meaning, I recently got an e-mail from someone saying that I should say that I don't own Naruto or any of the characters only my OC's. BUT, isn't it obvious that I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and only my OC's? I'M WRITING FANFICTION. But no hard feelings dude. =D I'm a jolly chap. Now back to the mutilation of the Naruto series…**

* * *

><p><strong>Team Jinchuuriki: Village Hidden in the Darkness<strong>

**Chapter 4: Enemy blood tastes nice**

*With Naruto and company*

They were laughing and joking around, and then all of a sudden they saw three ninja land just ahead of them. The cart was five feet from the Land of Snow.

"Gaara, you are all to be eliminated." he said coldly as he drew a kunai.

He then dashed forward.

The crew was horrified, especially Gaara, he was the reason his first precious people were about to die. So in an attempt to protect his new family he smacked the ninja away with his sand. However, all that it did was thrown him to the side; he got back up and ran towards them again.

Naruto was shocked; he could not move his body even though his brain was screaming for it to. Then he heard Gaara and what Gaara said would forever touch his heart.

"WAIT!" Gaara yelled the ninja then stopped, "Take me, isn't it me you are after? Take me instead." Gaara's eyes began to tear up.

Naruto looked at Gaara incredulously. Was he about to give his life for them? "No, Gaara don't do it!" He sobbed.

"I must," Gaara whispered.

"Sorry you little monster, but the Kazekage had ordered us to eliminate all of you!" The leader of the three said as he crossed his arms, "So, who's first?" he was then sporting a cocky smile.

Naruto looked over to Hoshi and Mogoni; he could not believe that they were going to die because of him. They looked terrified, then the leader grabbed the old man by his arm, "You old man, you're first!"

The leader then withdrew a Katana and moved to stab Hoshi in the gut.

"NO! Oji-san!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the old man. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his gut then he looked down and saw a blade in his stomach. There was an all too familiar liquid coming out, it was blood. The next thing he knew was him lying in a sewer.

"NARUTO!" Gaara yelled as he cried. Hoshi and Mogoni looked sick.

Gaara was suddenly surrounded by a large mass of sand as it launched out towards the leader. Soon he was in a battle with three jonin ninja and three more on the way.

Hoshi and Mogoni were huddled up together as they watched in fear and awe of the six year olds power.

"**I WILL MAKE YOU ALL PAY!"** Gaara yelled. That yell was shortly followed by a maniacal laughter.

*In the sewer*

Naruto got up slowly; he saw that he was surrounded by red chakra and there was a blade sticking out from his stomach.

"Kaa-san" Naruto said as he looked through the bars into the eyes of the giant fox with teary eyes.

"**Youngling, you are weak as a kit, however, use my power to protect your precious ones." **She said as she filled him with more power, **"Teach them to not mess with the one's you love! Do not show mercy, youngling! Leave only one to live, for a short while, allow him to recount his horrific tale to the Kazekage, to recount the slaughter of these men! Enjoy yourself kit! Enjoy the spilt blood of the enemy! "**

"Hai, Kaa-san" Naruto said as he adopted a feral grin, it actually suited him though.

"**FOOLISH MORTALS, YOU SHANT NOT MESS WITH MY KIT!" **Kyuubi yelled in all of her ungodliness.

*In reality*

Gaara wasn't fairing too well, he has never fought like this before, even though he was using the Shukaku's power it was taking a toll on him due to his constant fighting with the beast for control, he knew that if he were to loose control he would kill everyone, even Mogoni and Hoshi, and even trample Naruto's lifeless body.

Gaara was trying to fight off the ninja to his left. All he could do now was to through them back, he was tiring. So, when a kunai was about to embed it's self into Gaara's forehead, he didn't see it until it was a few inches from his face. Suddenly, a red claw caught it from mid air.

Everyone present looked to the source of the power. They all gasped to see that the blond that they had thought was killed was standing; he then pulled the blade out from his gut.

Naruto was smiling like a predator on the hunt. The red chakra was flaring wildly. Naruto growled as his features changed, his hair took on a more feral and wispy appearance, his whisker marks had deepened and his eyes were blood red with black slits.

He then growled out, **"Stop now, so I can kill you. There is no point in resisting; I will still tear you all apart."  
><strong>The ninja were choking on the killing intent; Gaara resisted the urge to go crazy as he gave back Shukaku's power. Gaara ran back to Hoshi and Mogoni. The two men looked towards Gaara for a few seconds then grabbed him and pulled him into their embrace, both absolutely terrified. Gaara had a feeling Naruto could take on the remaining four ninja; seeing that Gaara had killed two.

One ninja had gotten over his shock and ran towards the feral blond. The ninja got ready to lunge when out of nowhere the blond was on top of him.

Naruto bore his two inch fangs into the man's fleshy neck and ripped out his throat. There was blood spraying everywhere while Naruto then ripped through the man's shirt and clawed out his guts. Naruto then grabbed onto the man's ribs and yanked as hard as he could. Naruto had ripped out all the man's ribs. The ninja was staring into his blood red eyes; he was dying in a slow and painful way. This disgusted everyone present even the seasoned ninja, one turned to leave when all of a sudden the feral child was on him as well, clawing at his back. The man fell to the ground, he was screaming for mercy, **"Ha-ha… Ha-ha" **Naruto laughed as he dug his clawed hands on both sides of his spinal chord, **"Are you ready?" **Naruto said as he pulled away from the spine. The man's ribs shot from his body. Blood was coated everywhere. Naruto then rolled over into the pile of blood. To him it felt completely natural, he felt comforted for some reason. He then ripped out the remaining rib with his mouth and looked to the remaining ninja. Then back to the man on the ground before jabbing him in the neck with his claws.

Naruto pulled the rib in his mouth out a bit, then spit it out on the ground and turned on all fours to the two other men, **"Are you ready skinny man?" **He then set his eyes on the man that was standing next to the leader; the man then through a sloppy kunai at Naruto. It had imbedded it's self into Naruto's shoulder, Naruto easily pulled it out and through it to the ground. His wound soon healed within seconds.

"Wh-what are YOU?" the man panicked.

Naruto chuckled, **"I am Naruto Uzumaki, the container to the nine-tailed fox, the Great and Beautiful, Kyuubi!" **Naruto said with a smile.

Hoshi and Mogoni were shocked, not just at that bold declaration, but at the seemingly harmless blond they had been traveling with for the past week and a half.

The two remaining ninja however soon dropped to their knees. This boy was eight times more powerful than the one tailed inside Gaara. They were not going to survive.

"**You see if you come close to killing me, Kyuubi will take over my actions and you will die a slow and painful death, where as I am showing you all mercy with a quick and painful death." **The blond then laughed excitedly.

Within seconds he was on the younger one, he grabbed the inside of his mouth with his clawed hand; he then yanked and tore his jaw from his head. The younger one was trying his best to scream but his tongue was going into his mouth. He was holding his tongue trying to not choke on it. While blood was spluttering everywhere the blonde cupped a hand over the man's head then he applied pressure. *CRACK* the man's head was crushed; shards of scull went straight into the man's brain.

"OWW" Naruto said as he picked some scull out of his hand.

He then turned to the leader, he was silent. The leader went to flee then felt him being restrained by a burning force; he was too scared to open his eyes. He could feel the homicidal child on him. The boy inched his clawed hand to the man's own hand. Once Naruto grabbed on he bit into it. He bit as hard as he could. The man was screaming hysterically. Soon the man's hand was detached from his body. Naruto chewed it a bit, and then spit it out onto the ground. **"I have a job for you. He he he- Warn your Kazekage. We will be back and when we are Gaara and I will have full control over the demon's powers. And," **Naruto paused as he looked into the man's eyes, the blonde's finger reaching slowly to the man's right eye, **"If he doesn't leave us be, we will level Suna!"**

Naruto's finger then dug it's self into the man's eye, the man was screaming for mercy. When the screaming subsided Naruto ripped out his eye. The leader of his dead team was trying his best to get up from the ground and run. The pain was too much for him.

A few seconds later he felt the blond grab onto his throat. He then said in a female yet still demonic voice, **"**_**DO YOU UNDERSTAND**_**?"**

The man pathetically whimpered out a yes as he was let go. He made a dash to Suna, running as fast as he could.

Naruto soon after fell to his knees then to his face; his lips curled upward in a smile.

"NARUTO!" Gaara yelled as he ran next to him and rolled the blonde over, Gaara took the towel and water from his pack. Gaara covered the hole in the top of the water bottle with the towel and tipped the bottle upside down. When the towel was wet enough, Gaara began to clean Naruto's face.

Hoshi and Mogoni were still looking at the path the surviving ninja took, wondering if he were going to bring reinforcements. Hoshi and Mogoni then looked towards Gaara and Naruto, while the prior was addressing the latter's blood soaked face.

'_What do I do? I'm too old for this. Geez Kami what did I ever do to deserve this' _Hoshi thought as he slowly used Mogoni's shoulder to stand.

'_Oh Kami oh Kami oh Kami…!' _That was all that Mogoni could think.

Hoshi was now walking over to the children, the homicidal children, and "Come on kids we have to get out of Wind Country and into Fire Country. If we don't hurry that ninja might come back with friends." Hoshi said as he signaled Mogoni to pick up the blonde and put him into the cart.

Mogoni was hesitant, who wouldn't be? He just witnessed two six year olds kill ninja. They would snap him like a twig.

"Mogoni! Do not be rude, these children will not hurt us! They used that power to protect us! Now are you going to cooperate or what?" Hoshi said un-amused.

Mogoni seemed to brighten his attitude after that as he put a smile into his step.

Gaara smiled, these people were grateful for him using the power everyone had feared in his village.

Gaara then willed his sand inside the cart and it formed a gourd onto his back. He was always amazed when the sand listened to his thoughts, it was as if all he had to do was say, _'make a gourd on my back'_ and that was all it took.

Once Hoshi got control over the mule that had come to be known as Geisha they had continued their trek to Snow Town.

After an hour of silence or so, and Naruto still being unconscious, Gaara had asked a question, "Where is Snow Town?"

Hoshi then answered in a dumbed down way, a way he could tell the boy who most likely never seen a map and all. "Snow Town is in the Shimo region. We first have to pass through Fire Country then through the Yu region to get to the Shimo region. It's at the least…" Hoshi then thought for a second before answering, "about, two months away, if we travel mostly 10 hours nonstop every day."

Gaara's eyes widened, "It's that far away?"

"Yep, we just came this way to pick up an artifact that's gunna to make us rich, so I can finally settle down, I'm 67 years old boy, and I've been doin this merchant bit since I was yer age."

Gaara was surprised at how long he had been traveling for, "So, what are you going to do when we get to Snow Town?"

"Well first I'm gunna sell that artifact to the Fire Daimyo in Fire Country, take my loot and go straight to Snow Town." Hoshi smiled.

"What about bandits?" Gaara asked scared.

"Well at first I was scared about that, but I just saw you and the gaki wipe the floor with those ninja so now it's a givin that yer going to be protecting us, right?"

Gaara looked at Hoshi, then to Mogoni who was cleaning up Naruto.

"Yeah, no need to worry!" Gaara said merrily. They then continued their trek through Fire Country, no one realizing that they were being watched.

*Suna*

The Kazekage was just sitting down at his desk doing paperwork, the enemy that NO kage could defeat. Once you believe they were defeated, reinforcements would be on their way.

No soon er had the thought of more paperwork crossed his mind had his secretary brought in a five foot tall stack of the enemy, "Kazekage-sama, this is all of the months mission debriefs." The Kazekage sighed as the assistant put down the stack into two and left, the Kazekage opened his desk drawer and withdrew his stamp. He then began the task of, inbox- stamp- outbox; inbox- stamp- outbox, so on and so forth.

*Suna's gate*

Yagi and Nego were bored out of their minds; they always had the night shift, "So Yagi would you rather make love to the Fire Daimyo's sister knowing she had AIDS, or make love to a man who was dressed like a woman?" Nego asked playing the 'would you rather' game.

"NEITHER!" Yagi yelled out to Nego.

"You know you have to answer one" Nego smiled.

Yagi thought for a second, I would rather make love to a man who was dressed like a woman."

"You're just sick."

"What! You would rather make love to the Fire Daimyo's sister knowing she had AIDS?" Yagi yelled out again.

Soon there was a knock on the gate, "No time, Yagi." Nego answered.

Yagi looked pissed as he opened the gate, then it vanished as he saw the man walk through, "Please, tell the Kazekage, Gaara is with the nine tailed Jinchuuriki. They look the Eastern path."

The man then fell to the ground, dead from blood loss.

Nego ran straight to the Kazekage.

*Kazekage's office*

Nego busted through the office door, "KAZEKAGE-SAMA!"

The Kazekage thanked Kami for this distraction from the paperwork, "Yes? What is it?"

"A Suna ninja just collapsed dead at the gates, he had a message to give to you" Nego paused trying to remember it word for word, "He said, 'Please tell the Kazekage, Gaara is with the nine tailed Jinchuuriki. They took the Eastern path."

The Kazekage took a few second s to process the information, "The nine tailed Jinchuuriki? That monster belongs to Konoha! What is it doing here?"

The Kazekage grabbed his hat, "What are you going to do Kazekage-sama?" Nego asked.

"I am headed to Konaha. I am going to have a talk with the Hokage." The Kazekage answered, "Now, tell the head council they are in charge until further notice."

"Hai Kazekage-sama" Nego then left to the Head council's chambers.

"Okay Hiruzen, what do you want with Suna's Jinchuuriki?"

With that last thought the Kazekage left his office, his paperwork falling to the ground.

"Please clean the mess in my office" He told his secretary then left her to her muses.

*With the stalker*

He moved through the underbrush with skilled ease, what would be expected from an assassin, his charge alongside him. He was very interested in the children, they both held evil chakra within them, they truly were demons. If he could pass on his teachings to them as well, he could truly say that he would be the most feared in all the nations.

He then saw the blonde on awaken then decided to make his presents known.

*Naruto and Company*

Naruto had just woken up, and was in a good mood, he still hadn't opened his eyes though. He had taken Kyuubi's advice and enjoyed himself and he did. Naruto Uzumaki _enjoyed_ killing those men. He never thought he would but he did, and he felt great.

"Oi Oji-san where are we going?" Naruto bound to life scaring Mogoni to death Gaara to choke on his jerky, and Hoshi looked to be having a heart attack along with Geisha, who Hoshi soon got, control over.

"BOY, DON"T YOU EVER WAKE UP LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" Hoshi yelled with vigor.

"OKAY OKAY Oji-san" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

They then heard chuckling from the back of the cart.

"Well I for one found it very entertaining." Came the unfamiliar voice from the back of the cart.

As they all turned back they saw a masked man with a large Zanbato and a younger person with a mask on.

"Hello, I was impressed with you two kids" The man smiled under his wrapped face.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter five for yall!<strong>

**Yehaw! Loving this story, and thanks for the reviews!**

**=D I would love to get the next chapter out soon, but no promises! **

**R&R thanks!**


	6. And Who Are You?

**Hello people it is great to see you all once again through reviews. Reviews form a sort of bond. As well as favorites, I am flattered at how many favorites I have gotten so, thank ya'll =D**

**Anyways, many may have guessed already to who the two were in the back of the cart. It wasn't really that difficult. I did want to introduce him by having him gut people, but I guess not, there was already a lot of six-year-old gore in that last chapter.**

**I also realized that in chapter 4 I said Land of Snow twice. I meant Land of Fire. **

**Well kick back and relax with this new installment of:**

**Team Jinchuuriki: Village Hidden in the Darkness**

**Chapter 6: Sensei is scary.**

*Naruto and Company*

Naruto had just woken up, and was in a good mood, he had taken Kyuubi's advice and enjoyed himself and he did. _Naruto Uzumaki_ enjoyed killing those men. He never thought he would but he did, and he felt great.

"Oi Oji-san where are we going?" Naruto bound to life scaring Mogoni to death Gaara to look back in shock, and Hoshi looked to be having a heart attack along with Geisha, who Hoshi soon got, control over.

"BOY, DON"T YOU EVER WAKE UP LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" Hoshi yelled with vigor.

"OKAY, okay Oji-san" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I for one found it very entertaining." came and unfamiliar voice from the back of the cart.

As they all turned back they saw a masked man with a large sword and a younger person with a mask on.

"Hello, I was impressed with you two kids" The man smiled under his wrapped face.

"Who- Who are you?" Hoshi chattered, _'Not now, we just got done with those Suna ninja.'_

"I, old man, am Zabuza Momochi, and this," Zabuza indicated to the masked ninja next to him with his thumb, "Is Haku."

"Hello fellow travelers." Haku said in monotone, "We did not mean to startle you; we mean you all no harm." Haku said taking on the role of peacemaker.

"Heh, Haku if you mean that then take off your mask, you only wear it in battle." Zabuza said with a chuckle.

Haku then proceeded to remove the mask.

Everyone else was shocked by the way Haku looked, except Zabuza of course.

"You are very pretty" Gaara said to the ninja that was about three years older than him and Naruto.

"I am a boy," Haku said in a flat tone.

First everyone was shocked then they face planted, except Zabuza who was laughing.

Haku just shot him a glare.

"Whoh, Mr. Zabuza, your sword is so cool." Naruto said as he touched Zabuza's blade.

"Hey, quit it gaki or I won't be your sensei!" Zabuza said laying the trap; he knew through experience that persuading young kids was very difficult _especially_ when it came to them having to do work. He just hoped that the kids would at least nibble at the bait and then by the end of the day get an answer. Zabuza looked over at Haku who nodded.

Zabuza was about to speak when he heard the loudest thing in the world, the yelling of an overly excited Naruto Uzumaki.

"YOU WANT TO BE MY SENSEI? YAHOO! THIS IS GREAT GAARA! THEN IF THE KAZEKAGE COMES BACK WE CAN KILL HIM FIRST! GAARA THIS IS GREAT, WE ARE ONE STEP CLOSER! WE HAVE A SENSEI NOW!"

"SHUT IT CHILD!" Zabuza yelled as he held his ears in irritation, as well did everyone else.

"Sorry, I get really excited sometimes" Naruto said as he held his hands behind his back and looked at his feet.

"Its fine gaki, just don't you ever do that again" Zabuza sighed heavily, _'this will be harder than I had originally thought.'_

"Okay sensei" Naruto said with a smile.

"You don't know two things about me and you are already calling me sensei." Zabuza addressed the boy.

"Does it matter? We _need_ a sensei. We just destroyed six Suna ninja and then there is a man that comes from out of nowhere saying he will be our sensei? That is too good to be true." Naruto ended that with a contemplative look and tone. "So, what is your angle Zabuza-san?"

Zabuza was at a lost for words at the whole 360 this kid just pulled. Nevertheless, Zabuza had an answer, why not tell the truth?

"Well you see gaki-san" Zabuza started getting a snicker from Haku and a glare from Naruto, "I am from the Village Hidden in the Mist. There was an uprising of my people against the new Mizukage, the man is a tyrant who had killed the previous Mizukage to take his title, and well, six of the seven legendary swordsmen of the Mist banded together to stop him from killing off the clans with bloodline limits.

"However, we failed and it had cost us one of our own, we underestimated our alliance and one of our members, Kisamie Hotogashi, had betrayed us and tipped of the Mizukage in exchange for his own life.

"Now the other members are too scared to rise against him, and now I am the only one left. I have recruited Haku. Haku has a bloodline limit that allows him to manipulate ice and use it in battle. When I saw you two use that power I thought I had to at the very least give it a shot. If I could teach you three everything I know, then we would be the most feared team in all the Elemental Nations—and a perk of being the most feared means that not many people will rise against you. Then it would be easy to kill the Mizukage and appoint the true successor to the title. Mei Terumi."

Everyone had listened intently at Zabuza's tale. Naruto and Gaara looked on in awe, this man was the real deal.

"Okay then Zabuza-sensei, what do we do now?"

*With the Kazekage*

Suna's Kazekage was running through the treetops at top speed with three other ninja. He was hell bent on reaching the Hokage as soon as humanly possible.

He was furious; all these actions that had transpired through out the week were eating him alive.

'_Why would the Hokage send his Jinchuuriki to take mine?'_

'_What does he want with Suna's Jinchuuriki?'_

'_What is going on here?'_

These were the types of questions that were plaguing the Kazekage since he left the village.

'_I should be there within the next five hours.'_

*With Naruto and Company

Zabuza was not impressed. He did not see the ferocity that he saw when they were fighting earlier. That was probably because their lives were in danger. Though they did show promise.

"Okay stop, what the hell is that?"

"Fighting, Zabuza-sensei." Naruto and Gaara said to their new sensei.

Zabuza sighed, "Would either of you care to explain the power the both of you displayed when you fought against the sand nin?"

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other, "We're Jinchuriki Zabuza-sensei."

Zabuza's mouth fell open, "Jincuriki? We will talk about this while we walk," Zabuza said as Haku, Naruto and Gaara climbed into the cart with Mogoni. "How many tails?"

Gaara answered first, "I hold Shikaku, the One-Tailed Sand Tanuki." 

Zabuza nodded in approval, "You boy?" 'It doesn't really matter.' However, he never expected this.

"I hold Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Zabuza was speechless, "W-Well, that's umm, great. Mojor potential with you two." Then Zabuza had a thought, "Now we just need one more to have a three cell squad of Jinchuriki."

With that they kept walking through the Land of Fire. But first, "You ain't gunna steal my loot are you?" Hoshi gave Zabuza a critical eye.

"Never old man. I just got a team of spitfires from you. Why would I steal from you?"

*At Konaha's Western gates*

Izumo Kamizuki tried to move the hair from in front of his eyes. He was tired; Konoha had another slow day and he was working the graveyard shift with Kotetsu.

Kotetsu Hagane was adjusting the bandage on his nose, waiting for it to rain.

"Hey, Kotetsu," called Izumo.

"Yeah Izumo?" asked Kotetsu.

"Would you rather drink a cup of spoiled milk or pee your pants in public?" Izumo asked.

"What? No way that I'm answering that question!" Kotetsu yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU MORONS!" A civilian yelled out his window.

Izumo ignored the man, "You have to answer the question."

"Um, well, I think I would drink a cup of spoiled milk…" Kotetsu said a bit embarrassed.

Izumo just stared at him, "You're sick."

Kotetsu looked at his partner in disbelief, "So you would piss yourself in public and loose all respect from your peers?"

"No time, look." Izumo said as they saw ninja running towards the gates.

"There's never time," Kotetsu said as he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly there was a force coming from just outside the gate they were guarding. They both got up and stood at the entrance. Both were shocked to see the man at the other side, "Lord Kazekage?"

**Well there's chapter 6! I hope ya'll liked it! Well I have to get back to Legend of the Moon Child. Peace! **


	7. Clash of the Kages: in Theory

**Hey! I'm making up for the lateness... I've had writer's block for my fic Hiding Behind Lies. It's sort of leaked into my other works.**

**Chapter 7: Clash of the Kages. **

The Kazekage was walking up the stairs towards the Hokage's office. He was going to be civil about this. There could be a very good chance that the Hokage has no idea about his Jinchuriki's trouble making. The Kazekage took pictures of the carnage of his two teams that the fox jinchuriki and the sand tanuki jinchuriki had done. That should be enough evidence.

The Kazekage stood in front of the door and heard two people talking loudly on the other side. Being curious he stood and listened.

His eyes soon went wide as he busted through the door.

*The Hokage was tired, and fed up with this shit the council was pulling about Naruto and wanting his head blah, blah, blah. He was talking with his student and top ANBU captain. They were the only two that knew what was going on with Naruto and his whereabouts.

Jiraiya started, "Sensei, he was just in the Land of Wind, he was traveling with two men, a young man and an old man. They were traveling by wagon and mule."

"That was the last we saw of them for two days, then they came back with a red head kid and then were confronted by Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. He is now Naruto and the red head's sensei."

Suddenly the door flew open, "That red head is my village jinchuriki!" The occupants of the room were shocked. The Kazekage of Suna was the last person they had thought would fly through that door, "He is also my son and I want him back in Suna. He belongs in Suna to Suna."

"Ahh, it's nice to see you again Kazekage-sama" Hiruzen said to the younger leader it had been about six years since the last kage meeting which happened after the nine tailed foxes attack.

"Yes Hokage-sama, very nice. However, your jinchuriki's actions have lost me my Jinchuriki. I need Gaara back in Suna."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama, he does belong to you, however-"

"We will retreive the boy and bring ours home Kazekage-sama" came an aged voice from the doorway.

"'Donzo?' The Hokage, Jiraiya and Kakashi thought in unison.

"We need to, we can't have those two jinchuriki just wandering around the nations. Don't want them to fall into the wrong hands." Danzo said with a smirk.

"I agree with the man, Hokage-sama," The Kazekage said as he turned back around, "Be warned. Those two are demons, mutilated my two Jonin teams quite savagely." The Kazekage then placed nine graphic photos out in front of the three. Danzo snaked his way over to sneak a peak and inwardly smiled.

"I don't understand, these two aren't as graphic. Why is that Kazekage-sama?" Kakashi asked the sand village leader.

The Kazekage answered right away. "That's Gaara's kill. He is usually clean about his cuts. He has to wrestle for control from the Shukaku."

The residents in the room looked towards one another, "Now what to do?" The Hokage finally spoke. This was bad; Naruto was going to be caught. '_But what if I? Yes it might just work!'_

*Naruto and Company.

"No Gaki! It's like this!" Zabuza said as he instructed Naruto on the proper katas. He was a bit frustrated. He never was a sparkle when it came to kids.

Naruto was becoming frustrated too. Zabuza kept yelling at him, he was about ready to snap.

"Damn it Gaki!" Zabuza yelled.

Naruto's eyes turned red, **"YOU LEAVE ME BE!" **He yelled in a female demonic voice. Naruto's killer intent was blasting out around him He then smiled innocently and went back to what he was doing.

Zabuza was a bit horrified. This child just made him look like a fool. Zabuza looked at Haku whose eyes were wide.

"What was that kid?" Zabuza asked nonchalantly.

"What was what Sensei?" Naruto asked as his eyes began to glisten with mirth. He knew exactly what Zabuza was talking about.

"Youngin, ya'll c'n be so scary." Hoshi said as he pulled Geisha over to the side of the dirt road, "I'm gunna Give Geisha a quick break. We should be a quarter of the way through the Land of Fire. We will be at the Fire Damiyo in about three days."

"Okay, you all have potential, don't get me wrong, but I want you all to be stronger faster. So I'm going to do the same thing I did with Haku." Zabuza then looked at Naruto and Gaara who just looked at one another.

"What's that sensei?" Gaara hesitated. He could tell that his sensei was smiling just by the way the fabric around his mouth moved up and down.

"I'm going to throw you both in the middle of a bandit camp." Zabuza saw the expressions on their faces and chuckled, "No need to worry, if you don't want to die then you won't."

Both kids sighed, "Well," Naruto started as he turned to Gaara, "Then I guess we won't die." Gaara smiled at Naruto and nodded.

"I guess so," Garra said as they turned to their sensei.

"You're doing what?" Mogoni asked incredulously.

"Boy! Don't be nosin' around!" Hoshi yelled as he smacked Mogoni with his cane.

"Yes sir" Mogoni mumbled as he nursed the bump on his head. After a while he thought he would stop feeling the hits. However, it just gets worse each time.

Zabuza looked back at the boys in front of him. "There was a camp at least two days away at civilian pase. That is where we will leave you. We," He pointed to himself, Haku, Mogoni and Hoshi, "Will go on for about a mile up."

"This is sounding so much fun!" Naruto said as he smiled.

Zabuza chuckled, "You just killed yesterday boy. You're already rearing to go?"

"You bet! It was fun! Kaa-san said to enjoy the taste of the enemies blood, and I did."

"Whose your Kaa-san?" Zabuza asked.

"The beautiful Kyuubi, she's my Kaa-san. I'll never loose her because she's inside of me." Naruto said with a halfhearted smile.

"My mother speaks to me all the time." Gaara said in a mellow tone, "She tells me to feed her blood."

"Why?" Haku asked.

"She's always blood thirsty." Gaara paused, "I know she isn't my mother, it's the Shukaku."

Everyone just stood around looking at eachother.

"Okay maggots! Drop and give me a hundred!" Zabuza yelled at the two boys.

Naruto and Gaara groaned but complied. **'I understand you being trained youngling,' **the Kyuubi began,** 'however, why does the older human boy not join in on the exercise?'**

"You're right Kaa-san." Naruto said as he looked up at his sensei from the ground.

"Who are you talking to gaki?" Zabuza asked.

"My Kaa-san, she said it isn't fair that we arn't excersising as a team." Naruto said as he looked at Haku.

"You're right. Haku drop and give me a hundred." Zabuza said as he smiled.

Haku sighed increduously and dropped to the ground.

It was quiet when Gaara made a disturbing statement between push-ups, "My mother said to kill you all and play in your blood."

Everyone just stared at Gaara as they continued with what they were doing. Naruto broke out into a fit of giggles. Haku smiled and Zabuza looked a bit perplexed. _'I'm training a bunch of pychopaths.'_

*Council Chambers

The Hokage had no choice, he had to do this. Hopfully his plan will work. He hoped Naruto would be able to escape and live out his life somewhere safe. The only problem was Zabuza Momochi.

"Hello Shinobi Council," Hiruzen greeted as he bowed slightly. He then turned to the Civilian Council, "Civilian Council." The room was a bit tense.

"As you all may see the Kazekage of Suna is here with us."

Then Jiraiya stepped in, "His son, the One-tailed Jinchuuriki, has gone missing."

There was a colecctive gasp around the room.

"We know where or at least who he is with, _your _Jinchuuriki." The Kazekage said in a pointed tone.

"We know where he is?" The pink haired civilian council member asked in a shrill voice.

The Hokage sighed, "Yes, he is traveling with an S-classed missing nin."

The Shinobi side just gasped. Then Tsume Inuzuka spoke up, "Well is the child safe?"

"Does it matter?" A civilian asked.

"Of course it matters," yelled Chouza Akamichi.

"Why?" Another asked.

"He is a young child," Inochi Yamanaka said in a threatening tone.

The civilians knew to not upset the shinobi, they were, after all, shinobi for one reason. To kill.

"We are off topic," The Hokage stated as he turned to Jiraiya and Kakashi, "They will go and retreive the lost Jinchuuriki. I also want Shikaku to go with them."

The lazy Nara clan head just stood and walked in front of the Hokage and bowed, "I will do my best," He then turned to the Kazekage and bowed, "I will do my best." He then stood next to Kakashi and sighed, "I was hoping to catch some z's but i'm guessing I have a lot to listen to for the trip there don't I?"

Kakashi just nodded, "You are the one with the qualifications for this assignment."

"Okay, so the meetting is adjourned." The Hokage stood and bowed then lead the Kazekage out with the 'retreaval' team.

_'Yes, everything is going as planned. When Naruto is brought back, he will go missing again and no one will find him this time.' _Danzo thought to himself as he stood to his feet and leaned on his cane. He then hobbled out the door.

_'This will be most interesting.' _That was the Hokage's last thoughts as he turned to his office door.

**So there's chapter seven. hope ya'll liked it. I do have a request though. I want you the reader to let me know what you want in the bandit scene. If it is acceptable to the storyline i will most likely use it in chapter eight.**

**Just leave your ideas in a review and I will do my best!**

**Ja Ne!**


	8. I Told You So!

**Hey people! I'm flattered greatly for my recognition in **Codename: Shadowfox**'s fic, "**A tail of two Jinchuuriki**." I love that fic. So if you are looking for a good Naruto/Gaara/friendship read go to that story and READ IT! **

**Also I have read some reviews and I like them. I'll use a few in my story. ****J**

**Any who, here's chapter 8: I TOLD YOU SO!**

*Naruto and company

"Senseiiiiiii" Naruto wined as he stomped his feet, "What do you mean we can't kill all of them?"

A tick mark appeared on Zabuza's forehead, "Gaki—"

"Mother wants blood," Gaara interrupted very disturbed, "She's hungry."

Zabuza's eye twitched, "We have to—"

"But I wanna have fun; I wanna cut loose sensei! This isn't fair."

Haku just watched his new traveling companions with an interest. He would never interrupt Zabuza like they were doing. He also hates to kill for the fun of it. He believed that not everyone disserved death. He wanted to ask why they wanted to kill everyone that gave them the chance. He wanted to understand them and the way they thought.

"Shut the fuck up GAKI'S! The reason you can't kill them all is because we want to bring some alive to the Fire Daimyo." Zabuza said calming down. He has been traveling with these brats for a week now and they were getting under his skin.

"We need to show the Fire Daimyo we are on his side with a piece offering?" Haku asked his master hoping it was the correct answer.

"Right Haku," Zabuza answered, "Now up ahead is the bandit camp. I want you to bring me five stragglers, okay?" After he got a nod from the two children he continued, "After that you can kill as much as you want. Got it?" He got another nod, "Now we will be a mile up the rode and we will be back in three hours. Not a minute earlier or a minute later. Understood?"

"Hai sensei" Naruto and Gaara said in unison. Naruto turned to Gaara and smiled, "This is going to be fun." Gaara smiled and they both turned towards a worn out path.

"Go get um tigers!" Hoshi shouted as he took Geisha's reigns.

Mogoni just stared at the boy's backs, "Good luck."

"Be safe" Haku said quietly.

Zabuza just looked at Mogoni and Haku, "You two are buzz kills. You two have fun."

"Will do," Naruto said enthusiastically, "Let's go Gaara." They then entered the forest.

*The Hokage's Office

The Hokage was worried. Jiraiya, Kakashi and Shikaku had just left to intercept Naruto. He has no idea how Naruto will react when he see them. He might freak out and think they are taking him back to the leaf when he finds Kakashi there.

The Hokage was just hoping that Jiraiya and Shikaku would be able to complete the mission. He was counting on them. Not just for the aversion of a war with Suna but for Naruto's well being. The Hokage had to think of the village's well being. Not just Naruto's.

*Bandit Camp

Gaara was huddled on the ground shaking. He was freaking out. He and Naruto just devoured an entire camp of humans.

Gaara looked to his left and saw Naruto sitting in a pool of blood; His eyes slit and red. The whiskers on his face were dark and thick. Naruto was running his claws through the pool of blood, licking them as he went along.

Gaara remembered that this was a test and they had passed. Gaara sat up and picked up a wayward hand and sniffed it and looked at Naruto who was staring straight at him.

He smiled.

Gaara smiled back.

"Fun" Naruto said to Gaara.

"Yeah, fun," Gaara said back. He then licked the hand and his eyes dilated.

"Naruto" Called a voice in the forest. Naruto perked up. He stayed quiet and looked to Gaara who was drawing in his sand. Gaara knew that Naruto had no one who would come looking for him out of worry. They were most likely here to kill him. Gaara would have _none_ of that.

"Naruto" A second voice called.

"Naruto" Called a third voice.

"If you wanna die then come this way!" Naruto shouted as he playfully rolled over in the pool of blood.

Gaara looked out to the direction of the footsteps. Out from the forest came three men: One with long, spiky, white hair and red lines down his face, another with brown hair in a scrunch on his head with twin scars on the side of his face and the other with a face mask and his left eye covered with a leaf headband.

Naruto looked at the masked man, "Inu?"

"Hey Naruto, how've you been?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile. He was obviously disturbed by the scene before him, as were the others. Two six year olds were playing in pools of blood, eating humans.

"Why are you here Inu?" Naruto asked as he ripped some skin off of the bandit's torso.

"We are here to make sure you are okay Naruto." Kakashi said as he stiffened a bit at the sight of a cannibalistic child.

"Well I'm okay." Naruto said between bites; his red eyes boring into the other two. "Who are they?"

"This is Master Jiraiya and Shikaku Nara."

"Shikaku? It's just like Shukaku" Gaara said as he dropped the hand and crawled over to Naruto and sat in his pool of blood. Gaara's sand levitated above him and entered the gourd on his back.

"Yeah, it is" Shikaku said with a smile, keeping his cool.

"Can you tell us what exactly happened here boys?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at the hundreds of mutilated bodies.

"Sure old man," Naruto said as a tick mark appeared on Jiraiya's forehead.

"I'm no old man." Jiraiya said with a stiff upper lip.

Naruto just chuckled like a woman, **"Whatever you say sir."**

The three men just stared at one another, "You have a woman's voice?"

"No silly, that is my Kaa-san's voice. She lets me use it whenever I want to use it." Naruto smiled.

"We were being tested by our sensei," Gaara spoke up.

"Yeah and we passed, we killed the bandits, now we just have to wait for him to come and get us."

"Well we need to know all that happened." Shikaku said to the two boys.

"Okay we this is what happened…" Naruto began.

* Outside Bandit Camp pre-mortem

"Come on little girl," a man said as he and a few buddies took a young girl away from the general population.

His buddies began to laugh and they knocked the girl to the dirt. One hiked up her dress as another pulled down his trousers.

"No, please stop!" The girl cried as the man positioned him self above her.

He smacked her face, "Shut up you dirty whore!"

As his buddies were cheering him on the man was suddenly skewered in his arms with red chakra.

The man screamed as he was pulled out and off of the girl below him. Sand then grabbed the other men and pulled them off their feet. They were then all hung upside down, two young boys walking towards them.

The girl sat up terrified crying her eyes out silently. She looked to be trying to sink into the ground to escape.

"It's okay" Naruto said as he extended his hand.

"Come with us, you'll be safe," Gaara assured the terrified girl.

She shakily took the blonds hand. He then helped her to her feet.

"Follow us," Gaara said as he carried the screaming men to the road.

"That was quick boys," Zabuza said with a smile, "What's with the girl?"

"They were raping her," Naruto said as he threw the men in front of Zabuza.

"Haku, subdue them" Zabuza said as he turned to the boy. Haku then hit the men with senbon needles in the neck. "Good," Zabuza turned back to the boys, "Go."

Naruto then turned feral, "Let's go Gaara," He said anxiously, licking his fangs.

Gaara then turned and ran along side Naruto into the forest.

*Bandit Camp pre-mortem:

Alcohol— alcohol was the first thing that attacked Naruto and Gaara's olfactory senses. The smell was strong and pungent. The boys looked onto the campsite and saw dozens of people lying around half naked and drunk. They were almost disappointed that they were drunk. Oh well.

Naruto looked to Gaara, "Let's cause some panic." This caused Gaara to split a grin.

They then snuck up to one of the multiple tents and sat there to savor the moment, "Naruto, I want to try something," Gaara whispered as he stood up and the cork on his gourd popped out with the sand following.

"Please, be my guest." Naruto smile in anticipation as he caught the cork.

Gaara waited for the right moment. He listened and saw with his feet, something that had always felt natural to him. He saw five people who were sleeping. He looked back at Naruto who was ginning like a feral animal. Gaara then steeled himself and looked back at the tent, "Here I go." Gaara then pushed all of his chakra to his feet and it all turned to sand. The sand then traveled with the sand from his gourd underneath the tent flap. It was silent, "Get ready Naruto, Hells about to break loose."

"Fun," Naruto said as he crouched down and became more feral.

Gaara willed his sand to wrap around the people in the tent. There was a brief struggle and screaming. Then silence. There was a sickening crunch and blood gushed all on the tent walls. The camp then broke into a panic.

Naruto jumped out from the side of the tent and sunk his teeth into the closest man's forearm and tore a chunk of his flesh. Blood gushed all over as Naruto swiped his claw over the man's face. He was convulsing on the ground as Naruto lunged for another.

**'Good my son, kill. Kill. KILL!' **The Kyuubi yelled as she thrashed excitedly about her cage.

Naruto tore into a woman's stomach and watched as her guts fell to the ground. He smiled up at her and watched as she fell, face first. Naruto turned and bit into a man's leg and ripped out a chunk of flesh. Warm, wet, delicious blood leaked into Naruto's open mouth as he pulled the man down to his level. Naruto laughed manically as he ripped the man's throat out.

Gaara was finally getting into it. He had formed hands from the sand of his gourd and was crushing anyone within five feet. He was beginning to feel the same high Naruto was on when he grabbed a man's head and crushed it with his sand hand. This was turning out to be fun just as Naruto had promised. He was also feeding his demon, which was a plus.

Gaara looked over and saw Naruto grip a man by his hair and bite into his cheek; flesh hanging from his mouth. Naruto sure hated people.

Naruto was becoming mindless as he went through wave after wave of human flesh. He was laughing like a child playing with his dog on a warm summer's day. But there was no dog and it was sweltering summers evening.

Naruto then saw a man run to the trees. He laughed. He jumped. The man screamed. He laughed again. Blood was everywhere again.

Gaara saw a woman grabbing a man by the hair to get him up; he was drunk. Gaara's sand hands stretched out and grabbed the woman by the leg and whipped her about; her screams were louder than anything he had ever heard.

Naruto was drawn to her and was jumping under her bouncing body, clawing at the air. He was always just a second shot of ripping off her head. The woman was crying hysterically as she was being swung about. Naruto put an extra 'umpf' in his jump and caught her hair and pulled her down. Gaara didn't let go and Naruto was swinging with the woman. Naruto then bit onto the top of her head and dug his claws into her eyes and face. She stopped screaming when Gaara's sand filled her mouth and forced its way down her throat.

Gaara dropped Naruto gently to the ground. He looked around at the carnage. Gaara saw a few people running away, most were dead. Gaara called on the Shukaku to access extra chakra. Gaara was new to using chakra. He was never taught because the village thought he would be able to use it against them, the same situation with Naruto.

With Gaara's extra chakra he summoned sand to grab the runaway's and trap them. Gaara was loosing his will and falling asleep. Naruto picked up on this and punched Gaara in the gut, **"Stay awake Gaara."**

Gaara still had a hold on the people and was stunned so Naruto decided to help himself.

Naruto looked at the remaining four people, **"Four left who will be first to taste my wrath. Don't worry you'll pay with your blood." **Naruto laughed as he licked his claw.

One of the bandits got cocky or grew temporary nuts and showed them, "You, You are a demon. A sadistic demon that is praying on innocent lives! What have we done to you?"

Naruto laughed and looked at the man, **"Innocent? Who is innocent? Humph, definitely not anyone here. All I see is cowardice and indignation. You are plunderers, rapists and you are sick. No one here is innocent. Now I think I will eat the girl first. Enough talk, I'm hungry."**

Naruto vanished then appeared in front of the girl. He grabbed her by her pants and ripped them off. Naruto then bit into her right thigh and tore out a chunk. Smiling at her screams of agony he then pulled her to the ground and dug his claws into her face and tore it off.

He then set his eyes on the man next to her and grabbed his hands and pulled him down to his face. The man was looking at him in the face. Naruto smiled and showed his bloodstained fangs. Naruto then pulled on the man's arms and yelled. The man screamed in pain as Naruto ripped his arms off and started to beat the man with his arms. The man soon died from the trauma and blood loss.

Naruto turned slowly to the man remaining. Said man's balls just shrunk. The man tried desperately to pull his legs free from the sand that was trapping him. It was all in vain. Naruto inched his way towards the man. Gaara tightened his grip on his legs. The man screamed and begged for mercy. Naruto did not oblige him. Naruto lifted his clawed finger and traced the man's fabric. The man slapped Naruto's hand away.

Naruto sneered at him and turned to Gaara, **"Kill him."**

That was all that Gaara needed. He was on top of the man and tearing him apart. The man screamed and cried to Kami. She obviously was not listening. Gaara started to go a bit crazy and the seal on his chest was glowing beneath his garbs.

'_**Stop him my child' **_The Kyuubi said as she panicked.

"Yes Kaa-san," Naruto said as he pulled Gaara off the mutilated corpse. Gaara struggled against Naruto and fought for freedom. Naruto then punched Gaara in the solar plexus and his body went limp.

Naruto then proceeded to walk over to one of the bodies and sit in the blood.

Gaara then rolled himself into the fetal position.

"I'm sorry Gaara. Kyuubi told me to stop you." Naruto looked down at a hand he had picked up.

"It— it's okay Naruto." Gaara then rolled over and hugged his knees again.

Naruto was being extra quiet. He closed his eyes and waited. When he opened them he was facing a large gate, "Hello Kaa-san. Did I make you proud?"

"**Of course you have. I do have something I wish to tell you,"** The Kyuubi stopped and laid as close to Naruto as she could get, her nose protruding from the bars. Naruto eagerly climbed upon her snout. He waited for the rest she had to say.

"**It is something very special to me; I have never told a human this before." **She crossed her eyes to stare at the blond to who was staring straight back at her. She has never been looked at like that for a very long time— since the time of the Sage of Six Paths. She then readied herself, **"My true name is Kurama. I have never revealed this to a single human except the Sage of Six Paths. Naruto you are a very special boy. I wanted you to know."**

Naruto felt honored and happy and a bit confused.

"Thank you Kaa-san Kurama."

Kurama smiled and sighed, she liked her host. He was the boy the Sage of Six Paths told her and the other Biju about, he had to be.

"Who's the Sage of Six Paths Kaa-san Kurama?" Naruto asked interested.

"**You will be told in time youngling. Now go to the Shukaku container, he is unstable."**

Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them there was Gaara in the fetal position.

END FLASHBACK

"And that's what happened." Naruto said, he left out the whole talk with Kurama. He thought that to be special and the only person he might share that with is Gaara.

"Well that's quite the story," Jiraiya said as he stood up. "Please come here Gaara, I wish to see your seal."

Gaara hesitated and looked at Naruto, "Its okay, if they wanted to hurt or kill us they would have already done it. That's just how leaf people are."

The three men just sighed and mentally kicked themselves.

Gaara stood and slowly made his way the Toad Sage. He lifted his shirt and showed them the seal over his heart.

Jiraiya studied it a bit, "It is a fairly simple seal but it has been tampered with. I believe that I can fix it quickly," He said to Kakashi and Shikaku.

He then turned to Gaara, "Is there anything that you can not do because of the Shukaku?"

Gaara hesitated again but answered, "I can't sleep, when I do Shukaku takes over and he goes crazy."

The men paled a bit. The Shukaku may have had one tail but it still was a powerful Biju. "Will you let me fix it?"

Gaara turned his head and looked at Naruto. Naruto shook his head 'yes.'

Gaara turned back around, "Yes."

"Good, then you are useful to the mission Shikaku." Jiraiya and Kakashi laughed. The Nara just grumbled and made a hand sign and his shadow connected with Gaara's.

Gaara began to panic, "I can't move!"

Naruto also begins to panic but soon found that he to could not move.

"Its okay, this is just so you do not move and the fixing of the seal will go smoothly." Shikaku said as he relaxed his arms so that Gaara and Naruto's arms would relax as well.

"Here I go" Jiraiya said as he pulled up his right sleeve. His fingers then began to glow blue and he touched Gaara's chest and dragged his index finger over his chest. "I'm rearranging the structure." He then spread his palm, "This may hurt Gaara." He then placed his full palm on the seal and added chakra. Gaara was pushed back a few feet by the pressure. Gaara's eyes began to water but he refused to show fear in front of these strangers.

"There, good as new," Jiraiya said as he stood. Shikaku dropped the shadow possession and Naruto and Gaara were released.

Naruto came to his friend and saw his chest. The seal was huge, like his. "Seals look so cool. Maybe we should be shirtless like our sensei." Gaara chuckled along with Naruto.

"Well we must be off Naruto." Kakashi said as he stood up, "Please be safe." Kakashi said as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Of course Inu, Why wouldn't I be."

Kakashi sighed as he and the other men backed up, "Just remember to treat people the way you wish to be treated— the Golden Rule." Kakashi then turned to jump but stopped and looked at Naruto, "And your girlfriend, Hinata, is doing fine. She misses you though. Do you want me to tell her about you?"

Naruto was shocked; he wished that he had the time to talk to Hinata, the Butterfly. He didn't have the chance to tell her. "Yeah, tell her everything about me and how I'm doing. Everything. All about me being a Jinchuuriki. I want her to know." Naruto smiled at Kakashi who smiled back.

"Good." That's all he said as he disappeared with the others into the tree line.

It was time for them to leave and they began to walk to the three miles up the road.

"It took you long enough" Zabuza said to the boys, "Any of that blood yours?"

"Of course not sensei" Naruto said with a smile.

"What happened to your clothing?" Haku asked.

"We ditched our shirts," Naruto said as he showed off his seal.

"Yes, we wish to let everyone know our status as Jinchuuriki. We will never be underestimated."

"Well, I'm impressed, let's get going boys we are going to a merchant town." Zabuza said as he began to walk to the empty wagon.

"What happened to Hoshi and Mogoni?" Naruto asked fearing that their sensei killed them, or at least killed Mogoni because of his constant complaining. Zabuza liked the old man.

"Taking a leak"

Then said men came out from the trees. Hoshi screamed and Mogoni fainted. Two young boys covered in blood and they were both carrying body parts.

This was turning out to be a fairly long trip.

**Wow that took longer than I had originally thought. I hope **Codename: Shadowfox **is happy about the blood and gore. Well the next chapter will be Naruto and company's trip to the merchant town. Naruto buy's something incredibly special to him. Kakashi has a talk with Hinata. Also the news is broken down to the Kazekage about Gaara. Truth or lie? What will happen? **


	9. PLEASE READ!

This goes out to one of the reviews from one of the stories I'm currently reading, **Rise of the Demon King** (amazing read ya'll) by revelias. I am in conflict with myself on one hand I support the right to speak your mind. However there is a fine line between constructive criticism and just plane being an _ASSHOLE_. If you want some tips on nice, good, constructive criticism then go to, **Naruto The Fallen God Of War**, That writer has tips on how to not be a bad flamer It's called **The Idiot's Guide to Flaming.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Idiot's Guide to Flaming <strong>

Here it is ladies and gentlemen. I am going to personally hand out some tips on how to properly flame.

I've seen an awful lot of poorly executed flames here and there and I think it's about time that people start spreading the word on proper flaming before one of these idiots hurts themselves. So here are the basic rules:

1)** Please have a point.** I can't stress this enough people. If you think something sucks, there has to be a reason. If you have no point then there's no point in reading your review.

2) **Post some literary venture of your own before you attempt a flame**. Think of it as your resume. We need to see some credentials damn it! You can't just walk in off the street! How do we know if you're qualified to be making this judgment? We can't let people go around writing these things all willy-nilly. (If nothing else, it's bad form not to give us something we can flame you back for.)

3) **Check your spelling and grammar**. There's nothing worse then making a bunch of grammatical errors right in the middle of telling someone else what's wrong with _their_ writing. You lose all credibility. Yeah... You hear that?... They're laughing at you!

4) **Do it with style**. You've heard the saying, I'm sure. 'If a thing is worth doing it's worth doing well.' If you're actually going to take the time to cut someone down, the least you could do is get their attention. A simple 'duh... it sucks George' is not gonna cut it. Seriously. If you intend to be mean, then at least try to come off like the villain, and not like one of his nameless henchmen. (think _scathing_)

5)** Read summary warnings**. Trust me. You don't want to go ripping on people for content that you were clearly warned about. That honestly only makes _you_ look like an idiot. Wait, what's that?... Oh, they're laughing at you again!

6)** Throw in some amusing word play**. When you step into the arena baby, you want to show off your skills. A truly _good_ flame entertains the crowd. That way people don't just plain hate you outright. You want them to almost _look forward_ to more of your acerbic wit.

7)** NO CAPS LOCK! OR REPETITIVE PUNCTUATION!**. Not only does this make you look like a spazz, but it totally removes the element of surprise. It's far too unsubtle. The author will immediately take note of what's going down and possibly not bother to read at all, and _that's_ no fun. The best flames are sneak attacks. You want to lull your target into a false sense of security.

8) **Keep the cursing to a minimum**. I know you may be tempted to show off that 'vast vocabulary' of yours. But while a single curse (or creative phrase) in the right placement can accentuate a point or give a flame some interesting flavor, an over abundance of cursing will make it seem that you're trying to cover the fact that you don't actually have anything relevant to say. Remember, there is in fact a difference between enthusiasm and Tourette Syndrome. (And those people have a real problem. You shouldn't mock them like that... you _animal_.)

9) **Think quality, not quantity**. Please, for the love of god, refrain from spamming the author with mountains of inane reviews, especially for a fic that you know is already complete. You cannot automatically assume that your opinion is important enough to the author that they'll actually bother to read twenty-some-odd crappy (repetitive and/or conflicting) comments? -_yawn_- You have to earn that kind of importance through a demonstration of skill and intelligence. While one _may_ be able to get away with the multiple review tactic if each review has real substance, generally one big well-executed flame at the end has much more impact.#

* * *

><p>Please read the following:<p>

zzz  
>39/12 . chapter 8

So apparently the Hokage can't trust a Jonin but he can trust a 13 year old genin that just passed the genin test. JOKES your story can be summarized in Naruto will save the day and eventually fuck hinata. THE END

* * *

><p>Please all my readers listen to me and be considerate to the people who is taking their time to write and crave some positive recognition and nice flames. This allows positive development. Negative, asshole flames just make the writer want to go and cry. I would. So please be nice to others.<p>

Thank you!

Also Thank you to Naruto The Fallen God Of War.


	10. Young Emotions

**Hey party people. **

**I want to quickly clear something up, Kakashi was only teasing Naruto by calling Hinata his girlfriend, and Naruto just didn't react to it. They're six. Not yet you feisty people. **

**I like the setting up of the turmoil in Hinata's young, little heart. I know she's only six but it's great to have the years of build up in a story. I also love the emotional and sweetness of Naruto in this chapter. Pretty weird huh? Last chapter he was eating people. **

**Well enough gabbing and more writing. Here's what you have all come to see chapter nine!**

**Oh yeah, (insert DISCLAIMER here): I do not own Naruto (sob) for If I did the Manga would have already told us about where Naruto's heart lies; WITH HINATA duh….**

**Chapter Nine: Young Emotions**

*With Jiraiya, Kakashi and Shikaku

"Sensei, we did as you've asked of us, but I don't like it" Jiraiya said was he folded his arms over his broad chest.

Hiruzen took a drag off his pipe, "I know you do not like what it is I am making you do. But, I would rather him be loyal to us and wandering the nations than him think of us as the enemy and become a most powerful and destructive foe."

"I understand that, Hokage-sama. Why did you make us do it though?" Shikaku asked the aged Hokage. He did not understand the logic behind placing such a seal on Naruto and the Sand Jinchuuriki instead of just bringing them home. He knew that there were unseen threats out there and it was no place for a couple of Jinchuuriki children.

When Shikaku used his Shadow Possession Jutsu on Naruto and Gaara he placed a seal on the bottoms of their bare feet to track them. They would then be able to hunt them within the perimeter of the Land of Fire. They could then know where they are and head in the opposite direction. Well, to keep up their ruse of "looking" for the boys of course.

"We need to let them run," the Hokage started, "We need to let them find their own way in this world. They need to be free, most Jinchuuriki go mad with the abuse from their Village. I will not allow that to happen to Naruto. Or even Gaara, though I do not know him." The wrinkled leader said as he took another drag from his pipe. "Is that all?"

Kakashi then spoke up, "I know for a fact that Naruto will remain loyal to the Leaf," He said that with an eye smile.

"Oh and how so?"

"Well, we have something he likes." Kakashi said as he eye smiled it up.

Hiruzen was obviously annoyed with Kakashi's beating around the bush, "Out with it Hatake."

Kakashi just eye smiled some more, "He seems to like a girl here and told me to tell her, and I quote: "Yeah, tell her everything about me and how I'm doing. Everything. All about me being a Jinchuuriki. I want her to know." You see, I do not believe that he wouldn't be loyal after such a passion."

"I see." Hiruzen said as he smirked.

"He seems to have a flirting crush on the little Hyuga girl."

Jaraiya turned to Kakashi and sighed, "It just had to be a Hyuga. Which ones the lucky one?"

Kakashi eye smiled again as he said in a creepily cheery tone, "the Heiress of course."

"How troublesome." Shikaku said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Jaraiya laughed, "That's just like his father, either go big or go home."

Hiruzen just laughed at his student's frolics. It was turning out to be a pretty good day.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hyuga Mansion<strong>*

All through out the clan house was the sound of sparring. It seemed very intense and rigorous. There was a scream as a girl fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"Hinata you have disappointed me once more" a very strict man said as he stood straight and looked down at the small girl with uncaring eyes and a face devoid of any emotion, "You are six years old, you should be stronger than this. Your cousin Neji is progressing faster than you and he is from the branch house. Your sister, Hanabi has already had a small discharge of her Byakugan and yours still has not activated. I am ashamed to call you my daughter.

Hinata was broken inside. This was the worst her father had ever spoken of her. She felt like a loser, a failure. She felt so alone. She hadn't seen Naruto in so long and was worried. She wondered what had happened to him.

Hinata slowly stood and held her head in shame. She was about to speak when a guard came running into the dojo, "Lord Hiashi, excuse me," he bowed then righted himself, "Master Kakashi wishes to come in."

Hiashi did not hesitate, "Send him here."

A moment passed to reveal a man dressed in the standard ANBU attire, he had seventy-five percent of his face covered and silver hair that stood on its own. "Hello Lord Hiashi" Kakashi greeted as he bowed his head.

"Hello Kakashi-san," Hiashi said as he returned the gesture.

"I know you are a busy man so I will make this quick," Kakashi said in a no non-sense tone, "I have been looking for a young mind to mold. I thought that this was the best place to start considering what has happened to the Uchiha."

"Well, the only promising, moldable Hyuga is Neji." Hiashi said in an emotionless tone.

Kakashi looked at the girl on the floor, "I wanted a girl," He then looked back up at the Hyuga patriarch, "Is that Hinata?"

Hiashi just scoffed but remained emotionless, "She is worth no ones time. If you want her you can have her." Hiashi just turned away from Kakashi "You had better not tarnish the Hyuga name Hinata."

"Hai Father." Hinata said as she bowed and turned to a perplexed Kakashi.

'_Did she just accept that?' _Kakashi thought to himself and walked off with Hinata in toe.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto and company<strong>*

They were just rolling up to a merchant town. All of their prisoners were tied together walking behind the wagon each with a burlap sack placed over their heads. The one rescued girl was riding in the wagon with Mogoni. They had learned that this girl was a favorite servant to the Fire Daimyo's sister. She promised them that they were going to be treated as royalty in the Fire Capitol when they arrived.

Zabuza had convinced Naruto and Gaara that if they walked wherever they went that they would build muscle tone in their legs and butt, _"In your butt?' Naruto had asked his sensei. _

"_Yes, in your butt, your butt is an important muscle to the function of your movement." Zabuza explained. _

"_It is," Hoshi had cut in, "Ya'll see how old I am? My butts has hard as a rock from sittin' on this here wooden bench for sixty some odd years." Hoshi then patted his butt making everyone laugh— Except the prisoners. They didn't laugh._

Zabuza sighed as he walked along side his team of young sprites. He looked at Haku who was looking at Naruto. He looked at Gaara who too was looking at Naruto. So he decided he too would look at the blond. He saw a strange look on his face. Naruto looked as if he had been told the greatest news in the world then looked confused while sniffing the air around him.

"I smell my Butterfly, but she's in the Leaf. Why do I smell her?" Naruto looked torn and indecisive. Then he looked happy again, "I'll just have to find out."

Naruto turned tail and ran into the town. Zabuza sighed, "Haku, Gaara, follow him. Keep him out of trouble."

"Hai sensei." The two boys said as they look off after their teammate.

Naruto ran for a few minutes following his nose. He needed to know what the smell was and where it was coming from.

His nose soon leads his to a merchant stand outside a teashop. He stood there and turned to look over his shoulder and saw Gaara and Haku run up to him. "Is this where your nose lead you?" Gaara asked his best friend.

Naruto nodded and turned back around. He looked at all of the items on the table, "Excuse me young man, has something caught your eye?" a busty woman asked looking at her young customers.

"No something has caught my nose ma'am. Do you have anything that smells of lavender flowers and vanilla bean?" Naruto asked in his most innocent voice with the puppy eyes for added measure.

The woman quickly picked up a clipboard and looked through the lists. It took a few minutes but she found something that she knew would please the young lad. She then picked up a locket from the table and handed it top Naruto, "This is a forget-me-not locket. This locket holds powerful aromas; this one has Lavender flower and Vanilla Bean. Here you go."

Naruto accepted the locket and sniffed it. It was powerful. He could smell his butterfly's scent. But, it wasn't her scent; it was the essence of her scent. When he opened the locket he had to snap it shut as his brain tried to calm it's self down from the high it was on right now, _'I will never forget that scent. You will be with me forever, my Butterfly. You were my first true friend.' _

Gaara looked to his companion and smiled, he looked so peaceful; so content. "How much is it?" Gaara asked slapping Naruto off of cloud nine.

"Well I'll cut you a deal children, I'll have you pay 3,000 Ryo."

"What!" Naruto snapped, "That's ridiculous."

"Kid why don't you bring your parent here to do the haggling." The woman said with a pointed glare.

"We don't have parents, but we do have a sensei." Haku said as he turned to fetch him.

The woman seemed to tense at the thought of a ninja, "You can have it free of charge."

Naruto looked at Gaara and Haku and they turned to the lady, "Thanks lady." Naruto said as he smiled like a fox.

Gaara looked at the woman and saw distrust. As they turned to leave Gaara said with Shukaku laced chakra, **"Leave us be."**

Naruto turned to Gaara and sighed, "let's go buddy." They then left the frightened lady who was scrambling to pack her things.

When she finished she headed to the officials, the hunters from Hōzukijou. Otherwise known as a criminal containment facility commonly (or uncomonly) refered to as the Blood Prison.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked up to his sensei, "we need to leave. We aren't welcomed here. I can feel it."<p>

"Me too" Gaara added, "It feels so wrong."

Zabuza turned to Haku.

"Sensei, the woman we got Naruto's new locket from, she wanted to haggle with our parents. I told her we did not have a parent but we did have a sensei. She then gave the locket to Naruto for free. No price. It went from 3,000 Ryo to nothing at all."

Zabuza sighed and looked to Hoshi, "You ready to go old man?"

"Why do you keep calling me old? I ain't old!" Hoshi said in defiance. He then smiled, "Okay I'm, old." Hoshi then re-harnessed Geisha. "Ready to go. Mogoni, Sanya, get in were leaven'." Hoshi said to the two who were carrying water and food to the wagon; Sanya being the favorite servant of the Fire Daimyo's sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata and Kakashi<strong>

They had been walking in relative silence for a few minutes now. Kakashi was leading Hinata to a secluded spot to talk.

He looked down at Hinata and sighed. She was so depressed and nervous; she was fidgeting with her fingers as she walked at his side. He needed to tell Hinata about Naruto. Naruto had asked a favor of him.

And he wanted to train the girl. Granted, it was a last minute thing and all, yet he heard the way Hiashi spoke of his own daughter from many people. It made him so angry inside. This girl was the sweetest thing in the entire world. So that's when he decided that he would train her. He wanted to do something right in his life. He would do something right, abet not to redeem himself from his past. But to prove to himself that he is not a failure.

They then arrived to the secluded spot. It was a small field with a large tree stump. This was where he came to think. Kakashi looked back at the girl standing next to him, she was smiling. It was a pretty smile. He was growing fond of her already.

"Hinata?" Kakashi asked, her smile quickly vanishing, "Come and sit with me."

"Hai" Hinata said weakly.

Kakashi sat on the stump while Hinata sat in the grass facing him.

"Hinata, there is something important I need to tell you," Hinata nodded her head. Good he had her attention. "It's about Naruto." Kakashi instantly saw a change in her demeanor as a look of worry clawed at her face. The worry then tore itself free from its restraints.

"What's wrong? Is he okay? Where is he? Why didn't he come back to the park to play with me?" Hinata asked with tears welling up in her opal eyes, threatening to spill.

Kakashi sighed as he put up a hand. She stopped talking but not worrying. "Hinata-chi" Kakashi began, "Naruto wanted me to tell you that he was fine." Kakashi saw her instantly relax, he smiled at her, "and He is not coming back to the village for a while. But he will be back so don't you worry. He had to leave. He needed to leave for his safety." Kakashi said softly as he sighed again.

"What? H-His safety? Why wasn't he safe?" Hinata stuttered out.

"He is the village pariah Hinata-chi; he is loved by few and hated by many." Kakashi said downcast, trying his best to speak his mind to the five-year-old girl.

"Why? Why do people hate Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as tears slid down her pink face.

"What I am about to tell you is top secret and can not be told to _anyone_. I hope you understand." Kakashi told the girl. Hinata nodded her head in wrapped attention.

Kakashi started with a question, "Do you know what happened six years ago on October tenth?"

Hinata hesitated then answered in an unsure tone, "The Nine-Tailed Fox attacked?"

"Very good Hinata," Kakashi said as he had seen delight dance across her face for a moment. "Do you know what else happened?" He hopped Hinata knew this one.

"The Yondaime Hokage gave his life for his village to kill the Nine-Tailed Fox," Hinata said with a bit more confidence.

"Good job Hinata-chi, now there is a fault in this story. You see the Fox, known as Kyuubi could not be killed—"Kakashi was then interrupted.

"Excuse me Master Kakashi? What do you mean it couldn't be killed? That's what everyone's… been… told." Hinata then adopted a thinking pose as she put her head in her hands. Kakashi was proud. She was very smart. She may not know what the conclusion was but she was on the right track.

"So, it's alive?" Hinata asked hoping to be right and wrong at the same time.

"Well, yes and no. It is alive spiritually but not physically." Kakashi said to the confused girl. "You see, no one could kill the fox simply because the fox is made from chakra. The only way to defeat it was to seal it." Kakashi paused as he saw the hamster start to run on the wheel in Hinata's brain.

"So, the Yondaime summoned the Shiki Fujin or the Death God to seal the fox away into a newborn child. The Death God sealed away the fox's Yang into himself which is its physical form and sealed away the Yin into the newborn baby. He then took the Yondaime's soul with him." Kakashi paused again but Hinata finished for him.

"So this all relates to Naruto? Ne, he is six like me, he's an orphan and the village… hates… him" it then dawned on her as she began to cry, "He was the baby wasn't he?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes he was," Hinata then jumped up onto the rock and latched onto Kakashi, something he was not expecting. "He's suffered; he's in pain because of it. I really was his first friend wasn't I?"

* * *

><p>Flashback…<p>

_Hinata was walking by the park with her guard. She was lonely. She wanted a friend. She looked up and saw the other kids playing with their friends. She then looked back down. She then asked her guard a favor, "Naai-san, May I please have ice-cream?" The guard looked down at her and nodded. He left at around twenty feet to the ice-cream vendor. _

_Hinata sat alone on the bench. She then saw a boy sit down next to her. She looked up and saw the most beautiful eyes in the world. _

"_Hello," Ne said to her._

"_Hello," She answered._

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki." _

"_I'm Hinata Hyuga."_

_They then sat there staring at one another. They said nothing. Until Naruto, "You're pretty."_

_Hinata blushed and looked away shyly, "Thank you." She said as she put he hand to her mouth lightly. _

"_Do you want to be my friend?" Naruto asked her diffidently. He had asked that before but got a smack to the face and a go to hell by the parents as they dragged their confused children away. _

_Hinata was shocked that such a cute boy wanted to be her friend. So, she answered quietly, "Yes, I'd love to Naruto-kun." She then looked him in the face again and saw a dazzling smile. She then blushed once more. _

"_You're like a butterfly, Hinata-chan." Naruto said with such finesse. "You are my very first friend Hinata-chan."_

_Hinata's eyes widened a bit and said, "You're my first friend too."_

"_Really, but you're so beautiful; you should have many friends." This shocked Hinata. He said just because she was beautiful she should have friends. _

_Hinata looked at her lap, "I don't leave my home often. When I do I can not play with others because I am an heiress and that is unacceptable behavior." She then seemed to shrink into herself._

_Naruto grabbed her hand, "It's okay. I will be your best friend, and even though I'm not here we are the best of friends forever," He then leaned forward and took a long sniff of her hair (from a distance not all up on her) and kissed her cheek sweetly. _

_Hinata was a blubbering fool after that. 'He just kissed me.'_

_Hinata smiled and shied forward and kissed his cheek back. Naruto blushed a bit as he expected her to pull away and not kiss him back. It was all cute and innocent for the children. _

"_You are a beautiful butterfly, never forget that Hime-Hinata." Naruto smiled as he stood from the bench, "I gotta go Butterfly."_

"_Will I see you again?" Hinata asked the blond boy._

"_Of course you will Butterfly; Maybe not today or tomorrow but eventually. We will meet again." Naruto said with a smile as he turned to leave._

"_Good bye" Hinata said._

"_Good-bye" Naruto said with a smile. He left._

_Hinata was in a good mood and accepted her ice-cream from Naai. She smiled and thought of Naruto._

* * *

><p>End Flashback<p>

"You are a beautiful butterfly, never forget that Hime-Hinata." Hinata said as she sighed. Kakashi just held onto the little girl and rubbed her back.

"You know he will be back right?" Kakashi asked the small girl; her cropped hair was short and two long strands framed her face they moved as she looked up at him.

"Of course he will; he told me so. I'm his bestest friend in the entire world," She said then blushed, "He sealed it with a kiss."

Kakashi smiled and chuckled and placed the girl on the ground and stood. "Do you with to train and learn under me Hinata Hyuga?" He said in a pumped tone.

Hinata smiled and said with determination, "Hai sensei!"

**This chapter pretty much just set the story into motion. With the Blood Prison Guards aware that there are ninja within range, what will they do? Oh Hinata. Congrats on the apprentice-ship with Kakashi. So proud of you my little Butterfly. I think the poll is up on my page, I don't know it's my first one. So if someone could help me that would be awesome. **

**Also next chapter the Hokage gives news to the Kazekage and the Hōzukijou Hunter's make their grand enterance. heh what's going to happen? He HA! Till next time Ladies and Gents!**

**Thanks!**


	11. I Wanna Seesaw

**Hey my peeps. Thanks for the reviews. And I'll try to answer any questions you have. PM me, I will not bite. I can't bite over the computer silly. I'm practicing on my fights. I'm not too good. Tell me how I do with Zabuza's 'fight' in this chapter. I want your opinions. Just be nice and contain your rage please. ^_^ Also I just found out that the land that they are going to is the "Land of Noodles." Hurray for Naruto. Well here's chapter ten. Onward!**

* * *

><p>Chapter ten: I Wanna Seesaw<p>

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto and Company<strong>

"Come on sensei" Naruto wined as he dragged his feet, "Just once."

"You've got some nerve kid!" Zabuza scoffed as he turned away from the young boy's pleading eyes.

"Sensei, look at it. It looks like so much fun; I've never been on one before, pleeeeease?"

Zabuza then looked at Haku and Gaara; he saw it on their faces. They wanted the same thing. Zabuza growled in defiance and turned further away.

"Man up Zabuza," Hoshi began, "Ther' just youngin's."

Zabuza growled out his displeasure and turned back around, "Fine gaki's but I will not enjoy this."

Naruto jumped up high in the air, "YATTA!" Naruto then started to push his sensei to the playground. The three children piled onto on side of the seesaw, "Sensei hurry up!" Naruto yelled out.

Zabuza sighed as he lifted his foot to stomp on the other side of the seesaw.

Suddenly he stopped and lifted his sword from his back and slowly lowered his foot. He could sense a presence. It was an all too familiar presence and it infuriated him to no end that _he_ of all people was here. "Come out."

The kids got off of the seesaw and went to the cart to protect the others and make sure their prisoners did not escape.

Hoshi just slunk into the cart with Mogoni and Sanya whispering a silent prayer to Kami.

"Zabuza Momochi, what a surprise. You were the last person that I would imagine seeing here… at a park." A man laughed. He had a tone in his voice, it made him seem more deadly… or it just added to his deadliness.

Zabuza scowled, "Hello Kisame Hoshigaki, it's been a while."

"Goody you remember me," The man said as he stepped from out of the shadows.

"How could I; you treacherous fish. You're the reason the plan failed to dethrone the Mizukage." No not Yagura the three-tailed Jinchuuriki. He's only an advisor in this fan fiction.

"And replace him with Mei Terumi? She's a joke, and I did not want Kiri on my tail," Kisame said in an offhanded tone, "I don't care about the bloodline purge. It's just something that had to happen. It never affected me. You yes, and your fiancé, Narina was it? The woman from the clan that used the Scorch Release?" Kisame smirked when he saw the anger in Zabuza's eyes. It was like staring into the fire depths of the Shinigami's soul, a very vengeful soul.

"You bastard, you betrayed the ones who trusted you." Naruto growled out, his eyes turning red and he was becoming more feral.

Kisame turned to the kids, "You're babysitting now Zabuza?"

"That's my molding team, they have potential." Zabuza said as he smirked under his bandaged face.

Hoshi, Mogoni and Sanya were trying their best to disappear as the fish man looked at them in the cart. The fish man then looked at Zabuza.

"Heh, why's the gaki looking at me like that Zabuza?" Kisame asked as he took out his wrapped sword.

Zabuza smirked, "That gaki's name is Naruto and he is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, you know, the nine-tailed fox," Kisame's eyes widened at that, "And the red head, Gaara, is the Ichibi Jinchuuriki," Kisame's eyes got wider, "and the other boy is the sole survivor of the Yuki Clan and can use the Ice Release." Kisame's eye's just widened a bit more at that.

"Where the hell did you find these little weapons?" Kisame asked trying desperately to mask his shock.

Zabuza was about to answer when he heard Naruto. Naruto did not speak, instead, he growled in the most feral tone he'd ever heard from the boy. He just kept on growling as he crouched on the ground. Kisame readied his wrapped sword at the boy.

'**Youngling, calm yourself. You do not yet know how to wield my power to your advantage. You will not win this battle. Leave it to your older human.' **Kurama told her child.

"Naruto, calm down; I've got this." Zabuza said seeing the boy ease up after. Zabuza then pointed his sword at Kisame, "Are you ready coward?"

Kisame chuckled at Zabuza, "I did not come to fight; this was just a coincidence. But I guess I could indulge myself."

"Good," Zabuza answered as he jumped forward with his sword at the ready. Kisame quickly raised his sword and there was a sharp clanking noise as the two collided. This told everyone present that the sword beneath the wrappings was indeed sharp.

Kisame and Zabuza jumped back then ran forward again as they butted swords. Zabuza was well aware of the Samehada's chakra stealing capabilities and tried not to fall in its range of siphoning.

After a few more swings Zabuza back peddled and buried the tip of his sword into the ground. He began to make hand signs and called out, **(Suiton: Mizuame Nababara) - Water Style: Syrup Capture Field****.** Zabuza then shot out a sticky substance from his mouth as Kisame dodged. The ground where he was standing was a large, sticky mess.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Zabuza. That's a C-ranked trapping jutsu. DON"T INSULT ME!" Kisame then began making signs and called out, **(Suiton: Hahonryuu) - Water Style: Destruction Torrent**. There was then a blast of spiraling water that erupted from Kisame's palm towards Zabuza. Zabuza easily blocked with his sword and ran through the jutsu. He was then upon Kisame. Kisame raised his sword to block a downward slash from Zabuza. Zabuza then jumped back and looked at Kisame. Kisame looked down to see he was in the sticky syrup-like water. He cursed himself for getting trapped then schooled his features.

"Gunna have to use my favorite jutsu," Zabuza smiled underneath his wrappings.

Kisame smirked knowing the justsu, "Bring it."

"Oh I intend to do so."

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the group<strong>*

Naruto and Gaara looked on at the fight in wrapped and excited attention. Naruto whipped his head around to the people in the cart, "Hoshi, Mogoni, Sanya! Isn't this the coolest thing ever?"

The merchants looked at the boy as the woman cowered a bit into the side of the cart. They shook their heads furiously, Hoshi spoke, "I never knew there were so many ninja on this path."

Gaara looked back to the prisoners who were being watched by Haku. Haku seemed to be never minding the fight. Gaara chalked it up to the fact that they had been traveling together for a while now.

There was then an explosion that demanded all attention to the battlefield. The wind then went wild.

* * *

><p><strong>Zabuza and Kisame*<strong>

The two fighters flew through multiple hand signs, "**(Mizu Kamikiri) - Rising Water Slicer**" The two yelled out as twin fast jets of water erupted running through the ground that was even powerful enough to slice through solid rock. As they collided there was a shock wave that sent the two of them flying off their feet into the trees that were left standing in the area.

Zabuza stood up on shaken knees and righted himself. He knew how disastrous that jutsu was when it collided in close range combat, especially when the opponent was using the same jutsu you were.

Zabuza looked around and cursed; Kisame was gone. That means he was blown off the sticky jutsu. Damn that treacherous fish. Zabuza looked over at his travelling partners and saw the intense awe on their faces... and their hair was blown back in a comical way.

"See gaki's that's why Zabuza-sensei doesn't play on the seesaw." The kids then had sparkles in their eyes.

"Sensei that just makes it more fun!" Naruto said in all excitement. Zabuza sighed as he turned to the playground then smiled. It was in smithereens. He then chuckled darkly.

Naruto looked like his heart was torn from his chest. Gaara had a dark cloud above his head and Haku sighed sadly.

Zabuza turned to his charges; "Lets move out." That seemed to make Zabuza happy.

* * *

><p>The Hokage was having a rough day. He sighed as he thought about the council meeting he had a few hours ago.<p>

**Flashback***

"_He's in Earth Country?" asked the Kazekage of Suna in a serious manor._

"_Yes," Jiraiya said as he turned to the window. "He is travelling with an S-class missing nin from Kiri."_

"_I see," The Kazekage said as he fingered his thin beard. _

"_This does complicate things," Danzo said as he eyed the Hokage suspiciously_, 'He's taking the news rather calmly.'

"_It does indeed Danzo-san" Shikaku said as he watched Donzo, _'He doesn't fully trust what we are saying.'

"_I have a proposition," Shikaku said as the councils looked towards him curiously, "Since you all are dubious to our information, I will place 30,000 ryo on the bet that they are in Rock Country." Shikaku was going to loose some mad ryo... This was getting to be really troublesome. _

_Everyone's eyes bugged out at this. Except Hyuga Hiashi; Hiashi Hyuga's eyes don't bug out. _

_Soon the civilian council bet on this, and then the Shinobi side began._

"_I bet River Country," Shibi Abrame said._

"_I bet Water Fall Village," Tsume Inuzuka said._

"_I bet Wave Country," Chouza Acamichi said. _

"_I bet Fire Country, they could not have gotten that far so soon," Inochi Yamanaka bet._

_Soon all the clan heads bet, "That means I get the Land of Noodles." Jiraiya said in excitement, "My best research is always in the Land of Noodles. Care to join me Kakashi?" Tsume growled dangerously at the Toad Hermit. That seemed to shut him up._

"_Sorry, I have a new charge to train." Kakashi declined. He looked towards Hiashi and saw a slight twitch to his eyebrow._

"_Then it's settled," The Hokage began, "We will all fan out in intervals; we need to find those two children. I agree with one of Danzo's points. Who knows what kind of destruction could come about being in the wrong hands; especially in the hands of a missing nin." Hiruzen then began to go through the papers on his desk. He then found what he was looking for, "Here Kazekage-sama," He then handed over the papers._

_The Kazekage looked over the papers, "This is a peace treaty renewal?" He asked in a confused tone. _

"_Yes, we are working together now to find the missing Jinchuuriki are we not?" The Hokage asked in amusement at the look on the younger Kage's face._

"_I do suppose so," He began as he pulled a pen from his sleeve, "I will sign these now." He then went through the papers and signed them each then handed them back to the Hokage. _

"_Thank you, now this meeting is adjourned." He then stood and left the room; he had a lot to think about. _

**End Flashback***

Sarutobi sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He had so much to do and so little time. Then there was the paperwork; so much paperwork.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Hinata-chi, are you ready to begin your first lesson?" Kakashi asked his new charge. She nodded furiously as she listened to her sensei— determination burning in her eyes.<p>

"First we are going to do basic warm ups, follow my lead." Kakashi instructed the young girl on how to properly stretch out her muscles. He then made her do sit-ups, pull-ups, laps and meditation.

"As a Hyuga or a Shinobi in general," Kakashi began, "You must find inner peace to be able to mould your chakra precisely, to control your chakra. Breathe in and out, think of happy thoughts. Be calm. That is the key to begin meditation. Once you have found that inner peace you clear your mind until nothing is left. That is when you know you are meditating. That is how you become one with yourself."

Hinata listened intently to her sensei. She was determined to make him proud of her. She would not fail.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled as he saw the Fire Capital. He could taste the Ramen at the tip of his tongue. Oh so very delicious.<p>

Sanya was excited, she was returning home. She needed to see her Lady. She must have been worried sick about her.

The small caravan moved to the front of the gates and stopped. The guards asking for their papers.

Hoshi gladly handed over the papers with a flourish. The guards looked over the papers and smiled and waved them in. They then withdrew their swords in front of Zabuza.

"Not, you. You're coming with us." The guards said.

Zabuza sighed; it was going to be a long day.

**Hey people. There's chapter 10. This took a while. VOTE ON MY POLE. It's on my page. Also give me feedback from my fight Zabuza. **

**Zabuza: Answer or you all will taste my blade. **


	12. A Royal Time

**Hey everyone. Seemingly Never Ending Rant no jutsu! **

***poof***

**I appreciate all your words ^_^ **

**1 ryo= 1 dollar in _my _fic. **

: Hey, thanks for the advice. I do have Ideas when it comes to stories. But, it is sometimes difficult to express one's self in dialogue ( Hey, maybe it's just me). I am going to try a bit harder and not stress about my update times; also— nice fic on your page.

**HEY!**_Read:_ _A Tail of Two Jinchuuriki _by _Codename-ShadowFox_ and the other stories by _Codename-ShadowFox_ especially the story _Codename-ShadowFox _by_ Codename-ShadowFox!_ It is guaranteed to rock your socks off! Also I want to shout out to you,** UPDATE! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT KISS! IT'S WRAKING MY BRAIN AND CREATING WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THE SOUL, MAN! PLUS DUDE THAT WAS AN EPIC CLIFF HANGER. THE BEST EVER.**

I am currently reading _People_ _Lie_ by _Nugar_. This story has to be the most amazing piece of _prose_ that Fan Fiction has ever had to offer!

**This is a bit longer then usual, it is an 'I'm sorry chapter.' Its been four months, (I think), I have been working on this chapter and I still think it's missing something. There is a battle though. Oh and some killing. And a reason for cannibal children.**

** Sorry for the ubber late update, but I've been in the hospital so yeah! Also I started this Chapter before I went to the hospital which was a while ago... so the flow might be a bit off kilter...**

**.RIP Luke Robert Braaksma. You were and still are a loved and cherished person. May your spirit forever flow in the Gulf of Mexico. **

**And if you haven't guessed, Mogoni and Hoshi are essential for the whole comic relief portion of my story. **

** Also I'm a bit lazy and haven't looked up the Japanese name's for some of the jutsu towards the end... Forgive me! **

**Chapter 11: A Royal Time**

_When she finished she headed to the officials, the hunters from __Hōzukijou. Otherwise known as a criminal containment facility commonly (or uncommonly) referred to as the Blood Prison._

That was the last thing the woman from the merchant town had done before heading back to her wagon. She was tired. She was sweaty. She had hated the heat of the town and the people in it. She had learned that in order for her survival she needed to be a nice person. Truth was she wasn't nice. She hated being nice.

When she saw that little blonde boy earlier that day she new there was something off about him, she just couldn't place it. Then those other two came up next to him— they were young, little ninja wannabees; she new that had to be it. She thought she could con those kids. Seeing that's just what they were—kids.

Then the androgynous one said they would get their sensei. Sensei means ninja and that means pain if they did not get what they wanted. She was going to sell it for 3,000 Ryo. The necklace was actually worthless; there was no point in risking her life on a gamble.

Instead, she went to the hunters from Hōzukijou. She knew they would take care of those ruffians. Originally she was just going to let them leave so she could continue on with her life. But, when that red head used that horrible voice, that evil voice, she knew she had to do something; she knew she had to tell someone. She had heard of what those hunters did. They found demons and killed them. She needed to tell them, that red head might come back for her.

She stopped her rushing to clearly remember all that had happened.

**Flashback* **

"_Hello ma'am. What a fine day today isn't it?"_

_Said woman turned swiftly on her heal as she came to face the handsome voice. The man had a white mask on and was dressed in a standard ANBU uniform. _

_The woman smiled nervously, she hated ninja, "Hello, I am Miko, how may I help you?"_

"_Actually," The masked man said as he looked at her, "I believe we could help each other." Miko looked at the man urging him to get to his point yet still trying to not make face contact, "You see I am from Hōzukijou. It is a criminal containment facility." _

_Miko gasped at the man, "How could I possibly help you with something like that?"_

_The man looked up and stared in her direction making her squirm a bit. She just had to be _nice_ and then he would just go away._

"_You see, we are looking for" He paused; as if searching of the right word, "Demons. We capture them and take them back to our facilities. If you have any information you __**will**__ tell me." Miko heard it. The man's voice was like a double edged sword: deadly and effective. That voice made her sweat. _

"_I-I'm sorry. I do not have a-any information for you," She managed to stumble this out from her lips, her hands playing at the end of her blouse. _

"_Then," the Hunter ANBU continued, "If you do acquire any information, Miko-san, you report it to me." He then bowed slightly with a short tip of his head, "Good day." The man then dispersed in the way ninja's do. _

_Miko stuttered out a good day and went back to her business. She definitaly hated ninja. _

**End Flashback* **

Null and void like sitting in the dark. She felt obsolete, like she didn't matter after the conversation with that ninja. However, now she felt accomplished after she went to that same ANBU with the information she had obtained. Relief flushed over her as her trained merchant ears heard the pitch of brief excitement in his voice. He was definitaly pleased. The ANBU handed over a coin pouch, a very heavy coin pouch, and thanked her for her contribution.

Yes, she was going to have some fun with this money.

...

"Not, you. You're coming with us." The guards said. Their swords were held with a death grip. Zabuza noticed and wrote it off as inexperience. That or anticipation.

Zabuza then sighed as he withdrew his own sword. His behemoth blade made the guards falter a bit. They felt a bit foolish for not noticing it strapped to the man's back. "Look," Zabuza began. He smiled behind his wrappings as he saw the sweat beginning to pool on the guards' brows. "We have a little piece offering for the Fire Daimyo" He then motioned to the prisoners with his sword, "_and_ we have the Fire Daimyo's sister's _beloved_ servant with us." He signalled to Sanya, again with his sword.

"Lady Sanya!" The guards yelled, "Are you okay?"

One yelled, "Did they kidnap you?" The other asked.

Sanya jumped out of the cart with Mogoni's help, "No, these are my saviours." The young woman then took a step forward.

The men quickly lowered and re-sheathed their weapons to help Sanya away from the cart.

"Please, we must see the Fire Daimyo," She said as she righted herself. She was fealing a bit dizzy.

"Yes, right away" The first guard stated as he began to run back to the Fire Daimyo's palace.

"My Lady will be pleased to see you once more." The other guard said as he looked at the children.

"Hello little children," The guard greeted as he went to pat Gaara on the head. Gaara'a head snapped up and he bit into the man's hand.

The guard was in utter shock as he blubbered out an 'ouch'. He was soon yelling incoherently as he shook vehemently to loosen the red head's hold on his digits.

Zabuza grummbled and reached into his pocket to pull out a few pieces of paper, "I knew I should have put these on them before we got here." Zabuza placed the paper on Naruto's forehead. The note read:

**DO NOT PET OR FEED!**

**WILL ATTACK AT WILL!**

"Don't even think of removing that note gaki!" Zabuza said to the curious child who was currently fingering the end of the paper on his head, Zabuza then had to slap Naruto's hand away.

Naruto had a confused expression as it turned into concentration as he scrunched up his forehead and was looking intently at his eyebrows. Naruto casted a sidelong glance at Zabuza then back at his eyebrows. He yelled in childlike enthusiasm, "I can read it with out taking it off. Believe it!"

Zabuza hit Naruto in the head with his fist, "Never say 'believe it' again. Got that gaki?"

"Yes sensei." Naruto said as he looked at the ground down trodden. He was the funniest thing in the world to Zabuza. As was Gaara and his antisocial, cannibalistic behavior being displaied right now. That was why they had the warnings on their heads. They could be very dangerous... espasialy with misplaced attention.

Eventually Gaara released the guard's bleeding fingers. Zabuza slapped the paper on Gaara's head and smacked him simultaniously.

"What the hell is wrong with that child?!" The guard yelled.

"You should'a read the warnin'," Hoshi said as he lead Geisha pass the gates. The mule grunted in agreement.

"What warning?!" the guard yelled increduously while nursing his bloody hand.

"The one on their heads," Haku said emotionlessly as he followed the prisoners being lead by the wagon.

The guard looked at the red head and saw the paper,

**DO NOT PET OR FEED!**

**WILL ATTACK AT WILL!**

"Wait that wasn't there before."

"Of course it was there; it was always there; it is always there," Naruto said as he looked at the guard in a creepy way.

The guard glanced at him and saw the same warning. He then looked back at the red head. Gaara licked his blood stained lips, "You taste yummy." The guard went pale and started backing away.

Zabuza clenched his teeth and smaked both Naruto and Gaara on the backs of their heads, "Knock it off."

Naruto sucked in his lower lip, "What did I do?"

Zabuza sighed and looked at Gaara who was tearing up, "Look you both can eat the prisoners," He saw excitment on the children's faces, "Only if you behave."

"Yatta!" Naruto whispered in excitment as he nudged a grinning Gaara.

The guard turned tail and ran not wanting to face these lunitics for an other minute.

"What's his problem?" Naruto asked as as he scratched his chin.

Zabuza sighed as he walked through the gates. 'Damn gaki's will be the death of me,' Zabuza thought then a smirk made its way to his lips, 'They are funny though.'

...

...

The guards sat back down at their posts, the unbitten guard ready to fall over in histerics, "The brat bit you Mojii." He watched 'Mojii' bandage his still bleeding hand.

"That brat was psychotic, they all were psychotic," He finished wrapping his hand, "Do you think we should have let them into the Fire Capitol Toren?"

The guard Toren just shrugged, "Were you willing to stop those crazy people, look at what the child did to you, I sure as hell would never try to fight that blade from Zabuza Momochi. Besides," The guard looked back at the fading backs of the proclaimed 'psychos', "There are some strong ninja under the Fire Daimyo." Toren then looked at Mojii and asked him in a most serious mannor, "So, would you rather make love to your sister or to the Fire Daimyo?"

"What?! I am not answering that!" Mojii yelled.

"You have to answer the question," Toren said as he hit Mojii's bleeding digits, squishing them onto the table they were sitting at, eliciting a scream of, "MY SISTER!"

"Dude, you're sick," Toren looked to his partner in disgust.

"Okay then, what would your answer be?!"

"No, time."

"What? There's no one here this time."

Toren turned around, "You're right on time."

Mojii turned and saw a trio, two men and a woman. They had a symbol for Root on their animal masks, "Who are they?"

Toren looked to his guard partner, "Leaf ANBU."

...

...

"Oh, my Dear Sanya!" A rather busty woman screamed as she embraced the young woman, "I am so relieved." Tears spilled from her eyes as she clug to the young woman for dear life. Sanya was drowning in the womans cleviage, a cat in the corner started snikering at the scene.

"I wanna be next," Mogoni whispered to no one in particular and recieved a smack from Hoshi's cane.

"I'm old not deaf!" Mogoni then face planted. Naruto was laughing at Mogoni while Gaara grinned evily.

"This is quiet disturbing," Zabuza mumbled as he watched the young woman they rescued sufficate.

Haku nodded his head in agreement, his face a bit paled.

Naruto looked to Gaara when he finished laughing, "If there was an apocalypse today, right now, and all the humans of the world were forced to eat eachother, do you think we could survive off her breasts?"

Gaara put a finger and thumb to his chin, "Hmm, I think so, but only a few weeks. Then who would we eat next?"

Naruto thought about this, he spotted the cat in the corner of the room and felt the evil aura that was the bane of the Leaf's Tora's cousin, Rora, "That cat!" He whispered back, his voice laced with venom towards the unsuspecting, snickering, feline.

Gaara nodded, "Then we would eat the guard by that door over there."

Naruto agreed then added, "We would have to prevent the escape of the people in the Fire Capitol so that we could have a nice food supply," Gaara nodded and Naruto continued, "I think we would eat the Fire Daimyo towards the end."

Gaara whispered, "Then we would cut up all the old people and put them into a big pot and their bones and meat would make-"

They then both stated, "Old people stew!"

Zabuza, Haku, Hoshi and Mogoni sweat dropped at their morbid conversation and the later two tried to ignore the rest of it, prefering to watch Sonya be crushed by breasts.

Magoni sighed and decided not to comment this time, prefering to daydream.

The sister of the Daimyo soon remembered her place and set the gasping Sanya down, not even noticing her troubled breathing and turned to her guests, "You all," She said in a voice full of dignity and happiness, "are my dearest Sanya's saviors, are you not?"

Hoshi bowed his head, "Them twerpts there are the saviors," Hoshi pointed towards Naruto and Gaara, "They saved her from a fate wors' then death."

The Sister of the Fire Daimyo gasped, "Oh my."

"My dear Lady Naudia," Sanya began, "We should honor these heroes."

Naudia nodded her head, "Yes, they will be honored with a feast!"

Zabuza then took that moment to cut in, "We have a peace offering for the Fire Daimyo," He then pointed to the masked men being held by Haku. Naruto and Gaara were looking hungerly at the hostiges.

Naudia looked appauled, "These... _humans_ were responsible for the abduction of my most favored servant, the woman who is like a daughter to me?" Zabuza nodded, "Death!" she yelled, "They will be presented to my brother then executed!" Naudia had a look to her that screamed disgust, as if she already knew what forrbidden things these 'men' did to her precious person.

"Excuse me, Miss Fire Lady," Naruto said in his most innocent voice, "Could we present them to the Fire Daimyo?" She thought 'awe' then went to pat his head and saw the paper tag on his forehead:

**DO NOT PET OR FEED!**

**WILL ATTACK AT WILL!**

She then retracted her hand and gave a weak smile.

"Do not let the innocent act fool you, Milady, they are very dangerous when provoked, even by the most miniscul things" Haku said as he yanked the rope holding their subdued prisoners to further push his point.

"Follow me," Naudia said in a tone that said drop it.

The Fire Daimyo was a very simple man. He was to lead his country and talk politics, _not_, have to deal with lowly bandits. Especially when they abduct a favorite servant of his sister's.

"Daimyo-sama," Hoshi began to the younger man with a bow, the room then heard a painful crack along with an agonizing moan, Hoshi held his back saying ow multiple times, "I'm okay," He muttered, "You go Zabuza," Hoshi said as he hobbled away. He then hit Mogoni with his cane.

The young man winned silently about his senile grandfather.

"Daimyo-sama, I apologize for his back, he is just a really, really old man," This elicited a smack of Hoshi's cane...to Mogoni's head. Anime tears ran down the young adult's face, "Really old." Mogoni receaved another smack.

"I was not offended, I too have a _very_ old great-grandfather."

Oh no, thought Mogoni and ducked the cane and smirked only to relize it came back to hit him in the side of the face, Oww. One would think he was down for the count... but he wasn't.

Everyone, even the Daimyo, chuckled at this.

"Daimyo-sama," Zabuza began again, "We have a peace offering for you," Zabuza motioned to Haku.

The Daimyo looked a bit curious, "Is that so? Well, what is it?"

Zabuza answered, "These men, or whatever they are, are the one's who took your girl and were about to make merry with her little body."

The Daimyo didn't need to hear anymore, he whistled to his guards and told them to place the bandits into the holding cell for execution. The Prisoners hadn't complained because they were still in a comatose like state from Haku's senbon. Said boy began to walk the men to the guards before Zabuza placed his hand out in front of him.

"Excuse me, great Daimyo-sama, I wish to have my apprentices kill them for you sir."

The Daimyo looked towards Mogoni, "Really? He's getting beaten by an old man," Hoshi's tick mark returned and smacked Mogni with his cane eliciting a whine of 'Why' from the young man.

"No," Zabuza chuckled, "Them," he pointed over to Naruto and Gaara. "They are two of my three aprentices."

The Daimyo looked a bit purturbed, "There is an execution cell under the palace. Here, Asuma will take you." He then called for the Sarutobi.

Asuma walked into the room and his cigarette fell to the ground, was that Minato's little kid? The only reason he knew was because of his father the Third Hokage. He quickly stepped on his cigarett and picked it up off the floor. "Yes Daimyo-sama?"

"Please take these four to the execution cells, allow them to kill these things however they please."

Asuma nodded his head and lead the four away from the main room, prisoners included. He looked at Naruto and smiled, wow did he look like his daddy. He was a little bit of a chub in the face like his mom, though he would never say it out loud, her ghost would kill him. He heard the Daimyo conversing with the two other visitors... And a few pained filled moans and a wacking sound. Some one yelled they weren't old. Asuma and Zabuza chuckled at this.

"Poor Mogoni," Naruto snicked with his friends. Gaara nodded his head excitedly as he poked a prisoner.

"Not yet," Zabuza scolded.

Asuma looked to Zabuza Momochi and narrowed his eyes.

...

"Are you sure about this?" Asuma asked Zabuza as he looked through the one way window. Naruto and Gaara were in a white, square room with the bandits. All alone.

"They need to eat." That was all Zabuza said as he focused on the forthcoming carnage that was to ensue.

Asuma turned his attention to the kids, _'What the hell does that mean?'_

Haku sighed as he watch his teammates. He would never understand them.

...

Naruto stared at his prey, his face contorted in a vicious grin. He was letting his mother's yokai fill him up to the brim. His features became more demonic and a familiar need swelled up in him, the need to feed. His mother's explaination of his need made perfect sense to him. But that wasn't what he was thinking about, he was thinking about the delicious flesh of human meat sliding down his throat, sticking to his teeth, being held in his hands. The men before him were nothing but food. Delicious sustinance.

Naruto clentched his fists and felt his growing claws dig into his palms, nearly breaking the skin. He looked towards his partner.

Gaara was feeling great. He felt in complete control, his mother's voice was distant, but still there, a very comforting thought. It really was comforting when the Shukaku's voice is the most loving thing you hear in your life, excluding his uncle. It was also very sad.

Gaara smirked and felt the Ichibi's chakra fill him. Looking towards the humans his smirk grew, it was feeding time. Gaara looked towards Naruto as his cork poped out from his gourd.

That was the signal to begin, as they sprung into action.

Naruto jumped on the first man and he swipped his clawed hand down the human's cranium, letting the blood spray his tan face. He opened his mouth to recieve the precious life sustaning liquid. Naruto jumped onto the next man; the first slowly dieing on the floor, body invoulutarily twitching.

The man held up his arms in a poor attempt to block; Naruto bit into the block, tearing the muscle from the ulna. Using the man's chest as a spring board, Naruto twisted and launched himself through Gaara's sand to mawl the next man's throat with his canines, Gaara's sand opening for him to cross.

Gaara rose his sand and crushed Naruto's second victim's legs, rose him off the floor and whipped him against the wall then ceiling, finally throwing the body over his shoulder. Gaara willed his sand to the man Naruto just jumped from, his throat bleeding him dry. He grabbed him and dragged his body along the floor before throwing him aside.

Naruto bit into a fatty thigh, tearing out a hunk of flesh. Then choosing to scratch the man's eyes out. He let him drop to the floor for Gaara to have his fun with the thick man.

_And then there was one _(Famous quote everyone should know)_._ Naruto barred his canines and growled like an animal sounding most like a tiger. This was the man who was raping Sanya and Naruto sure did remember. He walked up to the man and in one clean motion it was over and there was zero chance of survival. The man looked down and saw his insides slide out before he could scream. He doubled over in front of the blond and Naruto grabbed him by the face an applied pressure. Something had to give as he dug his claws into the man's temples. He screamed for mercy at first, then he screamed for death.

Naruto smiled and the man's head exploded. Naruto turned to Gaara who was kneeled down by one of the men and smiled. Gaara returned his smiled with a creepy one of his own. The two children sat in the blood and began to eat.

...

Asuma stood in stunned silence, disbelief on his face.

"You see," Zabuza said watching his students eat, "They need to eat." Haku watched on unfazed, he was used to his teammates cannabalistic behavior.

"Why?" Asuma asked as he watched Naruto pick up a hand and scrape off the flesh with his teeth.

Zabuza looked at the Sarutobi, "There is something that not many people know about Jinchuriki, something that people don't know about the Biju. The Biju are canabals, they eat their own kind."

Asuma was shocked further, "They're canabals?" This was something new!

"Yes, as in the Kyubi eats foxes. The Shukaku eats racoons and dogs," Haku said to the man.

Asuma looked at Gaara and saw the happiness, "Why do they eat their own kind though?"

Zabuza looked at the kids, "I don't know why the Biju do it but the Jinchuriki do it because its in their Biju's nature, so, it's part of theirs. If they ignore it... the concequences could be fatal, making them weaker than they would be accepting their nature or they could go crazed." He paused, "Maybe even unleashing their power on the innocent... or just act like junkies without a fix. Whatever, I don't plan on starving them so I won't ever know. Don't make the mistake of thinking the Jinchuriki is weak enough to kill though because that's when you die. Eating the flesh of their kin unlocks a primal power."

Asuma turned around to the door, he had to leave, he had to get away. Not just this room but this castle. He had to get home to his father and tell him this. No one knew that the Biju were canabals. He could not believe that Zabuza was so careless with this information, in the wrong hands this informations could be what turned the Jinchuriki into mindless weapons!

Ausma then thought of Danzo. If he found out! Or worse, what if he already knew. And Orochimaru! He didn't what to know what he would do.

Zabuza watched the man open the door to leave, "Tell no one but your precious Hokage, and he will tell whomever he trusts." Asuma nodded his head and gave a good bye.

"Good Bye Asuma-san." Haku said flatly.

"Good bye Haku-san." With that he walked out the door, leaving this macabre behind.

Zabuza turned to Haku, "Watch them, when they're done thake them back the way we came. I'm guessing there should be an escort there to your rooms." Zabuza then left in a water shushin. He had some business to take care of... and it looked like a rat!

Haku turned back to his friends. Naruto was playing with an intestine, he was laughing because he wrapped it around Garra's neck like a noose. Gaara laughed with him. What fun.

...

"Captain," An rat masked ANBU stated, the root symbol on the mask.

"Report," A bear masked ANBU captain comanded.

"Yes, sir, we've found the file on the four tails Roshi in the Daimyo's personal guards quarters. He is currently being held between the borders of Hi No Kuni and the Land Of Noodles." The root ANBU paused, "There is one more thing, Zabuza Momochi is here in the capital."

The captain smiled behind his mask, he faced the Rat masked ANBU subordinate, "Danzo-sama will be pleased to know that. The Hokage mentioned that both the Ichibi and the Kyubi containers were traveling with the mist scum." He made a desgusted snort, showing that he wasn't very fond of both the Hidden Mist and the Swords man. He turned to the female of their group, "Horse, locate one Zabuza Momochi. Report back to me, do not engage on your own."

"Hai Captain," She gave a quick bow of her head then dashing off through the castel.

"Rat, survalence," Their leader ordered, "They will not escape."

Little did they know that they were at a disadvantage, 'M_ist scum heh?' _Zabuza thought to himself as he shushened to his three charges.

He was able to get away with spying on the elite root ANBU because he wasn't a master of the silent kill for nothing. Hell was about to break loose and none was the wiser.

...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And everyone's thinking, wow? So that's it? Huh? Only 4k+ words? After this whole time waiting?!**

**Well don't fear because this is just a little intermission. **

**Please don't burn down my place of residence.**

**...**

The feast was grand. They laughed and ate, laughed some more, then ate some more. But, what did happen that was worth metioning was Zabuza's cunning way of getting rid of his criminal past in the land of Fire by being granted immunity from _any_ past illigal acts with in the borders of Hi No Kuni. Which was granted of course. The only thing Lady Naudia asked of him was for Zabuza to lay with her. She said she was kidding but, Zabuza still choked on his fork and needed some saving.

At their room Zabuza placed a silencing seal, "Alright Gaki's here's your first mission under me as a team."

Zabuza had to smack Naruto in the head because he was bounding a little too much.

"As I was saying, your fist mission as a team will be to escape the capitol without being caught by leaf ANBU."

Naruto went wide eyed, "They-they found me?" He was about to cry. He had finally been accepted, he had finally found somewhere he belonged. He didn't want to go back, the only thing waiting there for him was his Butterfly.

"They will take you back over my dead body gaki," Zabuza said with passion. Naruto had shared some of his stories with the mist nin of his worst beatings and it made him sick. These bastards would beat him then leave him to die. Zabuza may have been a heartless man sometimes, but he could never turn his back on a child let alone beat one with the intent to kill. Just look at Haku, he had no idea he had a Blood line until Haku had saved his life by killing a mist nin in battle.

Naruto was touched by his sensei and wiped his eyes, "Thank you Shisho." Zabuza smiled at his charge, he was not a bad kid at all. A little snot nosed around the edges but hey, he liked that about the gaki.

"Okay so this is the plan..."

...

Horse waited outside the bedroom along with Rat and their Captain, Hawk. They had been their for a while now waiting for Zabuza Momochi to appear so they could take them out. If that didn't work they would resort to plan B, _'I like plan B,' _Horse mused as she eyed the door. Their waiting was worth it when they saw Zabuza walk out the room's door, his hand in the process of summoning a jutsu.

The massive hall was then covered in a thick mist. The root ANBU cursed and jumped into defensive action. Rat ran through some hand signs and his body began to stretch, "Expansion!" He yelled as his arms grew three times in size.

This threw Zabuza for a loop, _'A thin Akamichi!' _The ex mist nin jumped out of the mist and stuck to the ceiling using chakra. He saw the Akamichi was standing along side the other two root ANBU. Zabuza looked closly and saw the woman was holding her hands out in a triangle and the captain was kneeling to the ground with his hands in the tiger form. '_A Yamanaka and a Nara? What the hell? Is this a mockery of the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio?' _Zabuza inwardly laughed, yes he had funtweaking plans. He summoned a water clone and it shushined to his students. What better way to kill these pests than to feed them all to an over protective fox?

Zabuza jumped into the mist and circled the three, his massive sword at the ready, "There are so many ways to kill a person," He chuckled as he swung his sword. The Nara back peddaled at the last second as a large arm came smashing down after his retreat. Zabuza jumped back then dodged to the left from the Yamanaka's right hook. He fell forward to dodge the second arm that swung horozontaly. Zabuza kicked himself up and delivered a swift kick into the Akamichi's chest effectivly pushing him back to the wall.

Zabuza jumped out of the mist and watched from above. _'These idiots have no idea what they're getting themselves into,' _Zabuza saw a pillar of ice rise on the oposite side of the hallway, _'Good, Haku's in position.' _He looked to his left by the bedroom door and saw Gaara and his sand incircling the mist with his sand, '_Gaara's in position.' _He looked for his last pupil and didn't see him on mark, _'Damn it, where's the gaki now!?' _Zabuza yelled mentally. He saw Naruto a few feet away, Zabuza grumbled, _'Damn people never taught him to count in degrees!' _The missing nin cleared his mind and the plan fell into action. Zabuza disengaged his hidden mist attack.

A few seconds had passed since the altercation, these were some _elite_ ninja. Zabuza scoffed as he made a single hand sign and the mist dispersed revealing their trap. The three root ANBU formed a triangle guard, "Rat, Horse, let's show them the power of root ANBU!"

The next few minutes were crucial, it had to play out exactly as Zabuza had seen it in his mind. The captain with the Hawk mask, still kneeled, ran through hand signs as his shadow stretched out towards Haku. Haku's ice acted as a sheild as he conjured a platoon of ice senbon and launched them at high speeds. Hawk's shadow retreated as he dodged to the left. Haku took that moment to make an Ice mirror above him. Hawk smashed into the mirror and was sent back to the floor with a crash.

Rat's hurled his arms out towards Gaara and his sand. The young boy quickly willed his sand to block the attack and grab onto the appendege. Rat's left arm changed course and smacked Gaara to the ground, only to find that it was a sand substetution. Rat growled and shook his right arm free from the sand. Gaara landed behind Rat and with a flick of his wrist he willed his sand to wrap around Rat's legs and lift him off the ground, he threw the root ANBU towards the ceiling only for Rat to reach Gaara and throw him into the air towards Zabuza. His sensei caught him and planted his foot into Rat's face, knocking him out. The Akamichi fell to the ground in a slump.

"Good job kid," Zabuza praised Gaara, patting his head as they landed on the ground.

The boy smiled at his teacher, "Thanks-" There was a female scream as the occupants of the room turned towards the only woman. They saw Naruto screaming, suddenly laughing like a woman.

You see, this is what happened when the mist cleared:

The Yamanaka ran towards the blond wanting to end this fight quickly, she aimed a nice kick towards Naruto's solar plexus. Naruto jumped over the kick and smacked the Horse ANBU's head. "Come on lady, you're the Hokage's ANBU right?"

The woman scoffed, "As if! I work for the mightly and _rightful _Hokage, Lord Donzo!" She used her forearm to swat Naruto away from her. Naruto fell to the ground and coughed, wow she hit really hard.

"**How dare this human!" **Kurama yelled within her cage, smashing the bars with her multiple tails, promising death to this scum of a woman.

The root ANBU put her hands into the most famous Yamanaka technique, "**Mind Possession**!" The two suddenly went limp.

...

**In Naruto's head**

The Horse ANBU walked down a damp sewer in disgust, "This is his mind, how nasty." She made a few twists and turns, looking for his inner self, wanting to kill him and it be over with. She hadn't realized where she was going until she was trapped. The Yamanaka turned a corner and was face to face with the most terrifying Biju in existance, the Kyubi-No- Kitsune!

Kurama roared as she stood on her hind legs, placing her fore claws on the cage, **"Perpare to have your soul devoured Human! You will not harm my son!"** She used her chakra to drag the screaming Yamanaka in towards her.

Naruto sat on the side lines giggling, "Kill her Momma, kill her Momma."

The Yamanaka glanced his way and pleaded to him, falling on deaf ears.

He smiled and waved, "Bye Bye."

...

**Outside Naruto's mind**

Zabuza, Haku and Gaara watched as Naruto convulsed, the Yamanaka screaming for help through Naruto's body. The noise stopped and what was left of the root ANBU's soul was returned to her body, it lied still.

Zabuza whistled, "Wow, I was right, Kurama divoured her soul."

Naruto slumped over unconcious to the tiled, hallway floor. Gaara ran over to him and dragged his friend's body over to his sensei. "Will he be okay?"

Zabuza looked down at his gaki, "He'll be fine," He turned to the root Anbu, "It's time for some interigation." He began to walk over to the unconcious Leaf nin. He suddenly stopped and tilted his bandaged face to the right, "Asuma, so you're finally here? No, you've been her the whole time right?"

Asuma Sarutobi took a few steps forward, "Yeah, I've been here the whole time. What are you teaching these children? Training them to be killing machines?"

Zabuza laughed and looked at the man straight, "They already are killing machines Sarutobi, I'm just rounding their skills."

Asuma took a few steps forward, "Hm, these are root ANBU. Danzo's scum. They still have personality so they must interact within the village as normal ninja." He knelt down by Hawk, "He's Nara," He looked towards Rat, "He's Akamichi," He looked towards Horse, "And she's Yamanaka."

"Was Yamanaka," Gaara said with a sadistic grin.

Asuma glanced at the red head, "Yeah, was." He took a long drag of his cigarett, "I'll take them back to the Leaf, Ibinki and Anko would have fun with them."

Zabuza smiled, "Tell the bitch Anko that we need to meet up again."

Asuma gave a weak smile, "Will do."

Haku and Gaara looked up at their sensei, "What do you mean Zabuza-sensei," Haku asked.

"Nothin' kid, get the brat, we're going to bed. Leaving in the morning."

Haku and Gaara nodded and picked up their teammate and headed towards their room.

...

It was a bright and sunny day, the birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing and the cat was screaming... "NARUTO! LEAVE THAT DAMN CAT ALONE! DON'T YOU DARE EAT IT!" Zabuza yelled at his overly excited and murderous brat.

"But Senseeeeei," Naruto wined sticking out his lower lip.

"Don't you dare make me hit you Gaki," Zabuza said through his teeth. Naruto sat like lightning struck his ass. Gaara and Haku snickered at their friend, he was always the center of Zabuza's ire and it was funny to the kids. One look from their sensei shut them up as they sat next to their teammate.

They were now going on two hours of haggling. It seemed the old man had purchased an oversized golden spoon. It was incrusted with diamonds and rubies and completely rediculous. Zabuza was stuck with Mogoni and the kids, all four of them.

"Come on, how long is this going to last?" Mogoni wined.

Zabuza's vein bulged, "Do you want me to start hitting you with my sword?"

Mogoni last color in his face and quickly sat next to the kids, all were silent. '_Finally'_ Zabuza sighed at the peace.

"I'M RICH!" Hoshi bursted out of the room hooting and hollering. Zabuza sighed in irritation, no peace for him.

"Good for you old man, how much did you swindle out of him, hm?"

Hoshi smiled at Zabuza, showing off all five teeth, "Four million!"

Zabuza whistled, "Wow, now how are we going to get four million to Yu?"

Hoshi scratched the back of his head, "Could ya'll possibly get me ther? Please?"

Zabuza looked at Hoshi with a critical eye and weighed his options, he smiled like a vicious shark under his bandages, "Yeah old man, I guess we could, with pay."

Hoshi quickly agreed with a broad smile in his awkward steps, his cane being rattled in the air as he daced around. He began rambling about everything he would buy for his family, and what he would save for his family and blah blah. Zabuza didn't really care, he liked the old man, and he was getting paid.

...

**In Konoha**

She panted from exertion, jumping from side to side, up then down, zig then zag. She jumped to a rock and went to leap into the water, but sliped from her lack of strength in her tired muscles. She yelped as she readied herself for the impact of the freezing cold water. She opened her eyes and saw her sensei holding her.

"Hinata-chi, that's enough training for today, you need to go home and rest," He saw a pained look on the little girl's face, "What is it Hinata-chi?"

Hinata avoided eye contact with her sempai, she ws so ashamed to make him worry like this. They had been training for two weeks now and he had been so nice to her, she really didn't want to bother him with her personal troubles. "It's nothing sensei." She smiled and let herself down.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked worriedly, he was beginning to think of Hinata as his child. It was getting weird for him, he never imagined himself feeling this way about another person, he felt like a father.

Hinata nodded and began to walk home.

"Training, tomorrow at 10 am, okay?" Kakashi asked his charge.

She missed Naruto-kun.

...

**Fire Capitol Gates**

Toren looked to Mojii who was changing the wrappings for his hand, "It's been two days, you really should get that checked."

Mojii glared at his partner, "Yeah, I've noticed. It's just too embarassing."

"Okay then. So, would you rather dress in drag for the rest of your life or let that psychotic red head bite you again?" Toren asked with a snicker.

"WHAT?!" Mojii yelled.

"You heard me."

"SHUT UP!" A near by man yelled from a bench, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Yeah well you wouldn't have this problem if you just agreed with your wife!" Toren yelled back, "Answer?"

"I'd hmh wah buhub hm neh."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Toren jabbed.

"I would dress in drag for the rest of my life." Mojii said embarassed.

"What is wrong with you?" Toren asked disgusted.

"WHAT! I'd like to see you get bit by that psycho red head child!" Mojii yelled.

"Excuse me."

"Oh no, he's answering this time sir!" Mojii said to the man, he was silent when he saw just who these men were, "I'm- I apologize Hunter-san." He bowed for forgivness.

"It's alright fellow shinobi, now I heard something about a red headed child?" The leader said in interest.

"...Hōzukijou?" Was all Toren said.

...

**Chapter 11 DONE.**

**Finally,**

**Now wasn't that productive.**

**Sorry again about the wait though.**

**UPDATE Codename-ShadowFox! PLEASE?**

**It also seems that there will be some Sasuke/ Sakura bashing in this fiction.**

**Hey you all spoke so YEAH!**

**Also leave in your reviews on who you want the Jinchuriki to be paired up with.**

**Except Naruto and Gaara.**

**I think Fu/Shino would be adoriable.**

**PEACE!**

**WarFlower OUT**


	13. First Steps

**Hey, Sup? Here's chapter numero 12. Some may consider this a filler chapter, but not this person, me! We really need to keep in touch with Konoha ya know?**

**So, I'm kindda hoping you all liked chapter 11. I sure did. Also I would like to apologize for the poor grammar in the previous chapter, it was inexcusable. Sorry peeps.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I reached the 50 mark!**

**Shout out! _Codename-Shadowfox _I am so very sad to hear about your poor computer once again. You should totally PM me... if you can, that cliff hanger is killing me! So many different scenarios! Please put my mind at ease.**

**Recap from last chapter's Author's Note: The fans have spoken, and after months of polling there WILL be Sasuke and Sakura bashing in this story. Chaa. If you have any inspired scenes leave it in a review dudes y dudettes.**

**AAAAAlso this chapter is centered around Konoha and Hinata! Buawh! I love her.**

Chapter 12: First steps

...

Hinata Hyuga had arrived more early than usual for training with Kakashi-sensei, reason being, today was her birthday. So far the only one to wish her the best was Mariva, her personal servant. She begged Mariva to let her take care of herself, but, Mariva was of the branch house, that meant she needed to take care of Hinata. Hinata always showed how grateful she was by showing the woman respect. Respect was something the Branch house craved from the main house, it gave them some dignity, which was sorely lacking.

Mariva had made Hinata a cupcake earlier in the morning knowing that it would be the only thing the entire clan would give her, other than bountiful rejection.

"May be Shisho (master) will be early and we can train all day," Hinata said aloud tracing her fingers in the sand, writing Naruto's name. She sighed thinking about her best friend once again.

"Or we could celebrate," A voice said from above scaring the poor girl making her jump up and turn around swiftly. Hinata felt a bit foolish when she saw Kakashi standing in the tree behind her.

She bowed, "Good Morning Shisho."

"Happy Birthday Hinata-chi..." Kakashi said eye smiling. "Follow me." The shinobi jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully.

Hinata followed Kakashi into the shopping district and to a cinnamon bun stand. They purchased two buns and she continued a few paces behind her sensei. They walked for a few minutes, Hinata feeling relaxed, catching up to her shisho, walking beside him. He glanced down at her and smiled as they continued their stroll. Hinata watched as vendors swindled unsuspecting victims into their over priced traps and children run up and down the streets playing games from tag to hide and seek.

"Hinata-chi," Kakashi said getting her attention, "If you see anything you like, don't be afraid to ask for it."

"...Shisho," Hinata was taken back by this kindness, this was a bit much, "You're too nice."

Kakashi eye smiled, "Nope, you see, I was Naruto-kun's secret ANBU body guard while he was here in the village, I know how little one's work" _'It would have been nice if the people wouldn't attack every moment I turned my back. I'm only one person.'_

Hinata gasped, his personal, secret body guard? "Really?"

"Since the day he was born."

"Whoa," Hinata whispered to herself. Kakashi seemed even nicer than before. "I can?"

The masked jonin looked at his charge, "Anything you want."

Hinata smiled to herself and had a small blush, "Well, um, you see," She stuttered and struggled to get out her thoughts, "I saw this necklace, and uhm, well it reminded me of N-Naruto-kun..."

Kakashi stopped in his tracks, "Ah, you want something to keep with you, something that resembles your future husband."

Hinata's face went super nova as she sputtered and rambled about 'Naruto-kun' this and 'no he isn't' that. "Shisho! It was a vendor in the south district." The young lady grabbed her sensei's hand and ran straight to the south district.

Upon arrival the stand had a handful of people there all making purchases. Kakashi saw what had caught Hinata's eye, a beautiful necklace that had a few charms on it. The golden chain was like a choker, Hinata would grow into it. He also saw why it reminded her of Naruto. The middle charm was a red fox looking over it's shoulder. The one to the left was a small blue stone, the blue was like the lake in the moon light, brilliant and magical. The charm to the right was a golden yellow sun, its rays coming off like ribbons of pure happiness.

Kakashi was drawn to this chain, it was as if it embodied Naruto's essence. The ex ANBU Captain looked to the vendor, "Excuse me sir," Gaining the man's attention, "This beautiful piece of art, how much?"

The man gave a lecherous grin, "Reminds you of a lover? Hm?"

Kakashi gagged a bit, he loved Naruto and all, but not like _that_. "Hardly, it's for the young lady right here," He indicated towards Hinata who was poking her index fingers together, blushing a bit.

"Oh I see, well for you-" The vendor was cut off.

"I want this necklace!" A brash voice called from behind everyone.

Kakashi turned to see a young man holding onto a young woman. She was giggling as he nudged his nose to hers in Eskimo kisses. "Sorry," Kakashi gave an eye smile, "But we saw it first," He said in a sing song voice.

The young boy had some major balls, "I said I want it, I'm getting it for my beautiful girlfriend bub!"

Kakashi had to do a double take, did this boy actually talk to him like that? To _him_! "I'm sorry but I seem to be hard of hearing today, you said what now?" He must have been mistaken, he must have. No one had that much courage to disrespect the second most respected ninja in the village, along side the Hokage. _'Did he just call me 'bub'?'_

"You heard me," He then spoke slowly to Kakashi as if he were challenged, "I. Want. The. Neck. Lace."

Kakashi looked to the vendor in disbelief, then to Hinata in disbelief, then to the boy's girlfriend in disbelief. "Excuse me? Do you know who you're disrespecting?"

The young man scoffed, "Yeah, you're Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi just looked on, dumbfounded, "Are you aware that I take offense to your tone?"

"I really don't care dude, I just want the necklace." He said flippantly.

"No, I'm getting it for my student's sixth birthday."

"Yeah yeah, that's great. How much vendor?" He brought out his wallet. Kakashi looked ready to pop this kid in his mouth... and then some.

The vendor looked from Kakashi to the boy, "Whoa, hold on, Master Kakashi was here first." He waved his hands in front of himself to ward off the harm coming his way. He would rather deal with a punk than with _the _Sharingann Kakashi. He wouldn't last very long at all against this highly decorated man.

The boy stared at the vendor, "Do you know who my parent's are? They could have your pathetic stand shut down in an instant."

The vendor was about to break down, he couldn't loose his lively hood, he looked with a pleading eye towards Kakashi, "Uuuh?"

"So that's it? You're a spoiled little brat. I get it now. You think because your parent's have money you're invincible. Tell me kid, can you live through one punch from me?" The boy wavered but held his ground, "You could shut down this vendor in an instant. That's such a coincidence, I can kill you and your family in an instant." _'But, first I'm going to punch you so hard in the face your brain come out your damn ears!' _Kakashi fumed as he cracked his knuckles.

The young boy gulped. "Whoa, I just want the necklace," He tried the vendor's route and waved his arms in front of himself to ward off the ninja's ire.

"Too bad, you've gone and pissed me off. You should leave before I cut you down little gaki," Kakashi flared a tiny dose of killing intent towards the snoody brat, "Before you go, I warn you, if anything at all happens to this vending stand or this man, and I don't give a rat's ass if you were even involved, I will feed you to my ninken!" He flashed his killing intent again.

The boy sniffled a muffled apology as he raced off with his girlfriend in tow, they sure knew how to burn rubber.

"Now where were we?" Kakashi said with his creepy eye smile.

...

…

"Thank you Kakashi-shisho," Hinata said as they arrived at the park. Kakashi nodded his head in acknowledgment. She chose to sit at the bench she had met Naruto at. The little girl thought about Naruto once more. She hoped that he was okay, that he was safe. She hoped that he would return. She hoped that he would remember her.

"Hinata-chi," Kakashi said in a low voice, "What are you thinking about?"

Hinata looked towards the laughing children playing at the park. What was she thinking about? Well... "I wonder if I'm cut out to be a ninja," She looked at her shisho, "I...I need to become stronger," She shook her head disagreeing with herself, "No, not just with my body or mind, but, with my emotions." She looked back at the children, "I need to be able to change the path I'm on." Hinata looked to her lap, "I can see myself in the future, I'm always doubting myself, I'm a hindrance, I don't believe in myself. I'm...I'm not cut out to be a leader."

Kakashi was about to interrupt but Hinata continued, "Shisho! I want you to teach me how to be like you! I want to be strong in my body, my mind, my soul. Please teach me. I'll do whatever it takes to do it! I know Naruto-kun's getting stronger and I want to get stronger too!"

Kakashi stared at Hinata a bit startled. He looked up towards the sky, "Hmm, I guess," He glanced back at his small charge, "I could teach you, mold you." He liked this little girl and was happy he hadn't chosen from another clan. Well, it was a bit fixed, he needed her to be strong. She needed to be strong for Naruto's sake. "Let's go Hinata-chi, I want to take you somewhere special."

…

...

The view was glorious, it was mid afternoon, the sun was high in the sky like a beacon above the Leaf. Hinata saw everything in a different light from the height of the Hokage Monument. The trees were so tall, the sky was so blue, the people were so small. She almost thought they were cute. Almost. People who hurt her Naruto-kun were never cute again.

Kakashi looked over the village and remembered everyday he saw Naruto standing up here. Kakashi sometimes needed to take him home because he would fall asleep. The young man looked down at Hinata, she had so much potential. He thought that maybe he could test her. He then remembered Naruto and Gaara, no not that kind of test. He shivered at the memory of Naruto and Gaara eating humans.

"Shisho?" Hinata asked hugging her knees, still looking out over the village.

"Nhm?" She was acknowledged.

"Do you think that maybe I can be like you?"

Kakashi smiled and sat next to her, "Of course Hinata-chi." He wrapped a fatherly arm around her small shoulder, "I know you will."

The two sat in comfortable silence.

…

…

Asuma ran with a fury, one that could challenge the Great Sexy Beast of Konoha. He needed to get this valuable and dangerous information to his father right away. He didn't trust a summons, they could easily be intercepted. This information was _very _delicate and could not be treated as anything but.

_'Father, I'm coming.'_

…

…

Kotetsu and Izumo sat at Konoha's eastern gate playing a game of Paper ball (football) with a small triangle piece of paper. Kotetsu flicked his paper and it went through Izumo's goal posted fingers smirked at his teammate, "I win again."

Izumo sighed then smirked evilly, "Hey Kotetsu?" He poked at his friend.

"Yeah?" Kotetsu asked with a suspicious eye, something was up, he better not ask a 'would you rather' question, the bane of his existance.

Izumo's smirk grew, "Would you rather get punched in the groin by Tsunade Senju or cut off both your thumbs?"

Kotetsu paled, neither sounded rather pleasing, nevertheless, he knew he had to answer the question, "Uhm, cut off my thumbs?"

Izumo looked at Kotetsu like he was an idiot, "Really? Both your thumbs?"

Kotetsu's face grew red, "Fine then, what would you do?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Well-" Izumo was too conveniently interrupted.

"Hey Izumo! Kotetsu!" Someone yelled as the two looked towards the gates. A figure was running at full tilt towards them. Kotetsu was trying to focus on remembering the 'would you rather' conversation with Izumo. Something always happened to where Izumo never had to answer his own question.

"Asuma? What are you doing here?" Izumo asked trying to take the spotlight off of himself, not really wanting to answer his own question.

"I need to get to my father immediately," He pulled out his paperwork, "Please hurry through it, this information in fragile and he needs to know about this immediately."

"Of course Asuma," Kotetsu said taking the papers from him looking for authenticity. He returned the papers quickly, "You're free to go."

"Thank you," Asuma said as he sped away.

Kotetsu turned back to Izumo, "That was weird," He got a nod of agreement from Izumo, "What were we talking about again?" He scratched his chin thinking.

Izumo mentally sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. Outwardly he looked puzzled, "I really can't remember. Say, what do you think Asuma's hurry was all about?"

Kotetsu shrugged his shoulders, "Another round of paper ball?"

Izumo nodded and sat at the table again with a pained smirk, what a life.

…

…

Its been seven years since Asuma last saw his father. He loved his father but, he needed time to find himself and the only way was to leave. He had been stalling himself for five minutes now, thinking of how to enter the office and tell him the important news he rushed straight from the capitol to tell him about. Asuma took a deep breath and opened the office door without knocking.

He locked eyes with his father. There was an awkward silence when Asuma's eyes fell on the little orange book in the elder's hand. Asuma stepped out of the room and shut the door.

This time he knocked, "Enter." Asuma walked into his dad's office and didn't see the porn. He sighed mentally, the Icha Icha series was great and all but it was a taboo to let others see you read it. No one broke that taboo... except Kakashi.

"Hello Dad," Asuma greeted walking up to the desk.

Hiruzen rose to his feet and walked around to embrace his son, "Asuma, it is nice to see you. What brings my son here so soon? You've found yourself already, hm?"

Asuma shook his head no, "I came here right away to tell you some important and, disturbing news..."

The Hokage frowned and picked up his smoking pipe, "How so?" He leaned on his desk, a piece of paperwork falling to the ground.

"I saw Zabuza."

Hiruzen's eyes widened as he activated a silencing seal for the office and closed the windows, "Tell me what happened," He knew his son had a good reason to abandon his post at the Fire Daimyo's side in a hurry.

"Zabuza Momochi has three charges, Haku an ice wielder, Gaara the one tailed Jinchuuriki and Naruto-kun."

Hiruzen nodded his head, "Yes, we have been keeping tabs on the group."

Asuma agreed, "I thought so," He then looked away. There was a silence as Asuma walked over to the picture of the Fourth Hokage.

"What's the reason you brought it up?" The older man asked as he sat down behind his desk.

Asuma studied the face of Minato and sighed as he turned to his father, "Did you know the Biju are cannibals?"

This caught the Hokage off guard, "What? What did you say?" He plucked out a piece of wax from his left ear.

Asuma walked back up to the desk and sat in one of the seats, "I watched Naruto-kun and Gaara eat five men three days ago," The Hokage gasped, "That's not it. Zabuza had told me this exactly:" Asuma was one of the greatest people when it came to information gathering. He could hear hours of meaningless words and recite them back flawlessly, even backwards.

"_There is something that not many people know about Jinchuriki, something that people don't know about the Biju. The Biju are canabals, they eat their own kind. I don't know why the Biju do it but the Jinchuriki do it because its in their Biju's nature, so, it's part of theirs. If they ignore it... the concequences could be fatal, making them weaker than they would be accepting their nature or they could go crazed."_

He paused_, "Maybe even unleashing their power on the innocent... or just act like junkies without a fix. Whatever, I don't plan on starving them so I won't ever know. Don't make the mistake of thinking the Jinchuriki is weak enough to kill though because that's when you die. Eating the flesh of their kin unlocks a primal power." _He paused again,_ "Tell no one but your precious Hokage, and he will tell whomever he trusts."_

Asuma looked to his shocked father, oh yeah, he had no idea.

The older Sarutobi shook his head, "What about Kushina? What about Mito? They weren't cannibles."

Asuma shook his head, "No they weren't, I've had a while to think about this and the conclusion I've come to is that... If they ate human flesh, they would have been even more all mighty then what they already were."

Hiruzen nearly chocked on his pipe, "More than what they already were? Why didn't they eat humans then?"

Asuma had thought about this also, "I think it's because they never gave the fox a chance. Zabuza had said that the Nine Tails thinks Naruto's her child. Naruto-kun gave her a chance so I think that's why he knows about the power trip that comes with eating their kin."

"Naruto-kun," Hiruzen whispered to himself, "What is happening to you?"

Asuma pulled out a long scroll, "Found a few illigal rats while Naruto-kun was in the capitol." He unraveled the scroll it's whole twenty five feet. He added chakra and three bodies appeared on the paper, all laid out horozontally.

Hiruzen growled to himself, _'Donzo you old bastard!' _

"This one," He pointed to the man with the Hawk mask, "Is a Nara." He pointed to the woman with the Horse mask, "This one is a Yamanaka." He pointed to the last onw with the Rat mask, "And this one's an Akamichi." He pointed to the Symbol on their masks, "They're root ANBU, that Bastard Danzo's still dealing under the table."

Hiruzen's blood was boiling! How dare he under mind his authority! The old Hokage was ready to race off into the village to find him and-

"Father, please calm down, there's more."

"More?" Hiruzen looked to his son increduously, "There's more?"

"Yeah, not only was the root ANBU in the capitol but they were looking for information on the Jinchuuriki," Asuma took a manila folder from his jonin vest, handing it over to his father, "This is all on Roshi, the four tailed Jinchuuriki for Son Goku. I found it on the Nara. It has all the recent information on the Jinchuuriki. It seems that Danzo is expanding his search for power."

Hiruzen sucked his teeth, this was unacceptable! He had the nerve to think that he could challenge his power! "What else is there?"

Asuma looked away from his father, ashamed of what he was about to say, "Otou," Hiruzen sat wide eyed, he only called him Otou when he was saddened or worried, "Roshi is being held in Blood Prison," Hiruzens eyes widened even more, "Naruto-kun and Gaara are heading straight for it."

Hiruzen sat still in shock, did he just hear him right?

"Father, what do we do?" Asuma asked, he feared for his childhood friend's son, _'Minato I'm sorry,' _He thought again.

"The children are with Zabuza Momochi right?"

Asuma nodded in confermation.

"Well then they should be fine for now... Zabuza was known for leading a coop against the current Mizukage. He has been searching for power and he's found it in these children. I don't think he will give them up without a fight. It should at the very least buy us time," Hiruzen took out a scroll and pen. He began writing with a vengance.

He handed over the written scroll to Asuma, he nodded, "This will do, I'll send it to the prison when we're finished here."

"Wait, please read it to me," Hiruzen asked his son.

"_Hōzukijou,_

_I have heard of your capture of the four tailed Jinchuuriki, Roshi of Iwa._

_I do not wish for that fate to be bestowed onto my dear Naruto-kun._

_You** will **let him leave that prison alive. If he does not, then your prison_

_will encour my wrath. Thank you for your time._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage"_

Asuma whistled to himself, his father meant business. If they did not release Naruto-kun, then... wow.

The upper jounin put the scroll in his navy vest. He glanced back at the three bodies on the floor, the other two were still alive, but the woman wasn't so lucky. Her soul was torn apart by a vengful Demon Duchess.

"What do you want me to do with those root?" Asuma asked, turning back to his father. A hit of disgust in this voice.

The older Sarutobi stood and looked over his desk at the three traitors, "Take them to their compounds and supervise their execution." He puffed again on his tobbacco pipe.

Asuma was a bit shocked, his father was on a role today, "Okay... There's one more thing that's bothering me though."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "What is it Asuma?"

"How is the council taking the news about Naruto-kun?"

Asuma saw his father's age as he slumped back into his chair, "Uh," He groaned, "They are unbearable. We, as in Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shikaku and I, have distracted them with false information. They are headed through the Land of Noodles to Snow Town. Shikaku has placed a betting pool, everyone has placed Ryo on different towns, villages and nations regarding their whereabouts. So far Jiraiya's winning." They both had a nice laugh, it felt nice after such a tense while.

"Well I should go and return these wayward clansmen," Asuma said re sealing then three traitors. Before Asuma left he turned to his father, "Hey old man, stop smoking!"

Hiruzen chuckled, "You first." They stared at one another for a few seconds before laughing.

Asuma loved his dad.

They both went back to smoking.

...

...

Hinata sat down by Kakashi and watched the dogs play in the park. The Inuzuka's had a schedual and this poor genin was trying to stick to it. He had twelve ninken to deal with and they obviously did not want to go home yet.

"Please, come on. Tsume-sama will skin me alive if I'm not back on time." The genin pleaded to the large dogs, pulling in vain on their leashes.

Two of them acknoledged his order with a snort, then running off with the rest of the temporary pack. They rompt about chacing one another in the lush grass.

Kakashi watched the poor boy and sighed, he'd better help him before Tsume made good on his words. Kakashi stood and walked over to the boy, "Hello, need any help?"

The boy looked at the jonin stunned, "Kakashi-sempai!" He bowed his head, "Thank you!"

Kakashi made an eye smile and waved Hinata over, "Hinata-chi, do you want to see my summons?"

Hinata ran up to her sensei with a smile, "Yes, Kakashi-shisho!"

Kakashi bit his thumb to draw blood and made a string of hand signs, "Summoning jutsu!"

Then after a puff of smoke there were six of the most adorable dogs Hinata had ever seen and she reacted like any other girl would... she screamed, "KIWAI!" She jumped over to the dogs. "Shisho, they are so cute!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Pakkun, please help this genin. It's rather pathetic." The genin snorted at his remark, "Well it is."

Pakkun ran up to the Inuzuka dogs, "Hey guys, gotta go, this gaki needs to get you home." Pakkun was ignored, "Hey you all hear me or what?" The dogs turned around and looked down on the little pug.

"And why should we listen to you runt?" The obvious leader asked the small dog.

Kakashi's biggest summons was a lug of a pit bull, easily seven foot from ground to shoulder, "What'd you call my mate?"

The other dogs had to look up at the she-beast in awed horror, "What?" They really could not focus. Four more large dogs stood behind the little pug.

"Please follow the wet nosed gaki back to your alpha," Pakkun said to the Inuzuka pack.

"Wow, Shisho, why did they listen to little Pakkun like that?" Hinata asked Kakashi.

He turned lazily to Hinata, "I might be their summoner and they do listen to me, but Pakkun is their leader, their alpha." Kakashi explained.

Hinata was awed once again, "But, Shisho! He's so little!"

"Yep, but size doesb't matter. He's the leader because he can think on his feet."

Hinata looked back at Pakkun and _his _pack, _'Wow, I want to be just like him too.'_

Pakkun walked up to Hinata, "If you are good I will let you feel my paws."

Hinata looked quizically at her Shisho.

Kakashi eye smiled, "He has really soft paws."

...

...

Asuma decided to arrive at the Nara compound first. He saw a clansmen just beyond the gates, "Oi! Nara-san!" The man stood lazily as he walked up to the gates.

"Yes?" He yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"I have a traitor to deliver to Shikaku Nara," Asuma waved the long scrollin fron tof the wide eyed man.

"Right away." He unlocked the gate and aloud Asuma to enter. He lead him to the center of the complex, "Please wait here." The man went into the chamber. Asuma saw a glimpse of the dark room, it was a padded room. Lucky bitches. A moment later Shikaku stepped out, and boy did he look pissed.

"Please follow me Asuma," The two walked into a livingroom where the majority of Nara were acumulated, "Hello fellow clansmen. Today is a sleepless day-" Asuma sweat dropped, "One of our own has preformed treason!" There was a collective gasp. Obviously this didn't happen too often in the Nara compound. Shikaku motioned to Asuma.

The younger Sarutobi nodded. He unraveled the scroll and added his chakra. Out of the paper puffed out the Hawk masked root ANBU. "Here he is. He's unconcious for now, just for easier transportation."

Shikaku nodded as he lifted up the hawk masked man, "This is one of our own!" He slumped the man into a chair facing the rest of the clan. Asuma released him from the anestetic jutsu. Shikaku's shadow was already conected to his so moving was imposible. "Remove your mask at once" Shikaku demanded as he forced the man to raise his hand to the mask. Shikaku made him tear it off and throw it down, "Now let's see what we can do to you traitor."

There were many hands that shot up and ideas were bouncing around, "Why don't you make him slit his own throat?" Asuma suggested to the clans men.

Shikaku sighed with a smile, "Sounds great." He reached down and so did Hawk.

"What? Shikaku-sama please."

The root AMBU's plea fell on deaf ears as Shikaku made the man grab onto his Kunai holster on his left thigh. Lucky for Shikaku, he was a righty so he wouldn't have to kill himself too in order to make a point.

"Please sir." He begged as the kunai was raised to his throat, "Shikaku-sama!"

It was quick. His kunai dug deep into his own neck and moved to the right swiftly. Shikaku dropped his shadow possession technique and the root ANBU's head poored a fountain of blood as it rolled back.

Asuma looked away, he had two more diliveries to make, yay. "Sigh* Well I should be off."

...

...

Hinata laughed as she rode her shisho's back dow the side of the Hokage Mountain. She never felt so liberated, so free. This feeling was exilerating. She held on tight and screamed as Kakashi jumped in the air.

Kakashi smiled as he saw pure delight on Hinata's face. She had a really tight hold on his neck, but, at the moment it didn't matter. Kakashi knew that she had never felt this kind of adrinalin rush. She looked forward and jumped upwards again then to the side. Hinata screamed in delight once more. The necklace bouncing around her small neck.

Hinata took a deep breath as Kakashi jumped towards water, she was terrified. Hinata had no idea how to swim, what if she drowned? "Shisho, I can't swim!"

Kakashi looked lazily over his shoulder at Hinata's paniced face, "No worries."

Hinata was astonished when her sensei landed on top of the water and began to run on top of it! Wow, this was amazing. Her shisho was amazing.

They laughed together again as they rushed over the water.

...

...

Danzo sat back in his seat as he stared at his lacky, "What happened to the mission to the Fire Capitol?" He seemed a bit irritated that his squd of root ANBU still hasn't returned, they were due back a day ago. This was simply unacceptable.

The masked man bowed, "I am sorry Lord Danzo," He began, "They were intercepted by the Nine Tailed Jinchuuuiki, the One Tailed, an Ice user and Zabuza Momochi." The root ANBU bowed again, this time with a fist over his heart. He was a patrol scout within the capitol and had witnessed the entire event between the two groups.

Danzo lookde suprised, '_It seems that Sarutobi is protecting the boy from being found. Yes, now that I know where he is I can capture the Jinchuuriki._' Danzo looked at his ANBU, "Go back to the capitol with a three cell squad. I want those Jinchuuriki."

The ANBU bowed once more, "Hai Lord Danzo!" He left the room in a shushin.

"Yes, everything is falling into play now. The peices are set and the game can now begin." He smiled and stood from his chair.

...

...

"Okay Hinata-chi, listen carefully. In order to proform this technique you have to mold your chakra in the tips of your fingers as if you are going to strike with a Jukien. Except, flip your hands up, and give it some force or the technique will fail. Okay?" Kakashi looked at his charge and saw her going through the motions properly, "Just like that, nice. Okay, now widen your stance then-"

The two went through the motions and flipped two apple pies upwards. The force sent them flying. They then fell on a big and scary looking man. He grumbled and turned around swiftly, "Who the hell did that?!" He shook his fist and rolled up his sleeve, "I'm Ibinki Morino! No one messes with Ibinki Morino and lives to tell that tale!"

Kakashi scooped up Hinata and made a mad dash to the farthest side of the village. Hinata giggle the whole way there.

When they finally stopped Kakashi put a snickering Hyuga down, "Now wasn't that fun Hinata-chi?" Kakashi asked as he leaned against the wired fence on a roof top.

"Yes Shisho, that was really fun!" Hinata looked up at her sensei, "Thank you."

"Hm?" Kakashi asked.

"This has been the greatest birthday ever, thank you."

Kakashi looked down at Hinata, "You're welcome."

They both stood and watched the sun hug the horizon, "Tomorrow we begin your tough training. Are you still up to it? Intense training to be more like me?"

Hinata stared at the sun as it fell below, "Of course Shisho."

...

...

**Okay so how'd you like that chapter? Look at Hinata, she has a necklace just like Naruto does.**

**If you liked it then you're going to like the next chapter.**

**It's the start of my first arc, my version of the Blood Prison movie. I'm planning on this arc to be at least two ta three chapters long. Not one though, I don't know if I should do that, there's going to be so much going on.**

**I was quite suprised with how quickly I finished this chapter, two days after posting. Sorry for the wait, I just didn't want to post too soon.**

**Stay tuned for the next instalment of-**

**Team Jinchuuriki: Village Hidden in the Darkness.**

**P.S. No worries, you will soon find out why this story is named so. You all may cry later on too... for reasons in the DARKNESS!**


	14. The Red Crystal

**Yo! Here's another chapter to the amazing story:**

**Team Jinchuuriki: Village Hidden in the Darkness**

**Wow, chapter 13. I'm impressed with myself. **

**Anyways, have ya'll thought about the pairings, I would like to know. There will be a time skip soon... well not as soon as you all are hopeing for. No NaruHina amazingness for a while, sorry. But when it comes it come with the fire of one thousand suns!**

**After the Blood Prison arc Hinata will join the Academy and the Sasuke/Sakura bashing will commence! Jousters at the ready! Lee, grab an extra pair of spandex! I found you a different rival! ps. You're gunna like what I've done to Hinata as well... Neji's gunna be jealous. And you will like my Ocs!**

**The next couple of chapters might shock you... and you might even cry because I'm about to do something completely out of character. And I will regret doing it. My only excuse is that it is for the good of the story... I think that's a good enough reason. I will even _ENCOURAGE_ flames. **

**By the way, this is my version of Blood Prison. Most things will be completely unrelated. No, everything will be completely unrelated. I'm pretty much using their name! Haha!**

**Well enjoy.**

…

…

**Chapter 13: The Red Crystal**

…

There was a time when the town of Shi was a peacful town, without a care in the world. That was, the time before the businessmen came and took over ten years ago. That also brought in bandits and Ronnin. These types of filth now ran this small town on the edge of the Land of Fire. The people had reached out to the Daimyo of Fire but their plea landed on deaf ears. They were now worse off then the Land of Wave, struggling to survive. The people also reached out to the Land of Noodles, they tried to help but they weren't strong enough to take on such high level Ronnin...And that was the exact reason why Naruto's gang was a prime target.

Zabuza had been fighting all day. A challenge here, a challenge there, he was even challenged in the bathroom. The man left with a concusion from Head Hunter, Zabuza's sword. He was getting pissed at these morons, "I want to leave old man! When are we gone?!"

Hoshi looked over his shoulder at the ex-mist nin, narrowing his eyes, "Whipper snapper! You'd best hold yer horses! I'm old and can't move fast like you." He wobbled his way into the run down tavern.

Zabuza sighed and looked at his students. He wasn't very surprised to see them missing. He grumbled to himself as he made a water bushin to find those gaki's and drag them back, "I will beat all three of them." The Mizu bushin ran off into town, hell bent on the demise of the children.

…

…

The three children were walking through what looked like a school yard. The playground was nothing but rusted bars, brown grass and gray sand. Naruto looked to his left and saw a group of kids on a rusted merry go round, they didn't look very merry. He was about to run over to them but stopped when he saw an older kid walk up, maybe ten. The three listened to what the older kid was telling the merry go rounders.

"Hey, did you hear about the Blood Prison hunters? They caught a demon!"

Naruto and his friends gasped, "Do you think he means Jinchuuriki?" He whispered to Gaara. Gaara nodded his head yes. They turned back to the other kids.

"They're gunna take all his power from him until he dies!"

"Oh no," Naruto said to himself, "We've gotta help him."

Haku looked to Naruto, "Are you nuts? We're kids!"

Naruto turned to Haku, "There are kid ninja, we can do this."

"With Zabuza-sensei's help," Gaara added.

Naruto paused to think it over, sensei's help would be best. He looked to his locket. He opened it then snapped it shut, the scent of his Butterfly filling him.

"Yeah-" Naruto was cut short by a very tall and muscular man swinging around a bottle of sake.

…

…

Zabuza jumped over a windmill shuriken then backhanded a mist ronnin. This was getting old. All he wanted to do was get to Snow Town and sleep in a bed and not on the ground.

"I've got you now!" A yound man said as he charged in with his sword. Zabuza sighed and stuck out his foot, tripping the boy.

"When I get my hands on those brats, I swear!" He then punched a man in the face, he was completely unrelated to any form of shinobi. He flew through a wall and was unconcious. Zabuza sighed and jumped off, using the mist ronin as a spring board.

…

…

Naruto ran in the front, Gaara and Haku behind him, they were fleeing from some nasty Iwa Ronnin, who was slightly intoxicated. Naruto dodged to the side from a kunai, Gaara ran after him. Haku turned and made two hand signs and a dozen senbon made from the moisture in the air flew at the Ronnin. He knocked them all away with a kunai.

"You brats are gunna have to do better than that if you want a chance at escaping from me!" The man yelled as the turned into an ally way, he ran smack dab into a wall of sand. He tried to pull himself out but he was stuck. He saw Gaara come out from the other side of the sand, "You brat! Unleash me!"

Gaara looked to Naruto then to Haku, He then turned back to the drunkard and asked incredulously, "Why would you ask me that? Of course I'm not gunna let you go."

"I'll gut you all!" He spat.

"I find that hard to believe," Haku stated.

"You shut up little girl," He whipped his head around and looked the boy in the face.

Naruto and Gaara looked away, uh oh, this man just called Haku a girl... Haku did not like people mistaking his gender all the time. Especially when he held that person's fate.

"I am _not _a girl!" Haku spat as he summoned his ice senbon and dispatched the Iwa Ronnin. Haku had a dangerous smile on his usually calm face, it made the other boys very uncomfortable. "Let's go and find Zabuza-sensei before he get's angry."

The two nodded their heads and turned to leave, "GAKI'S! What the hell are you doing?!" They looked up and saw a very angry sensei, "Do you know how long you've been gone for?"

The three shook their heads no.

"Let's go!" He then jumped off and Haku followed.

Naruto stopped and turned around, "Hey Gaara, lookie, a free meal!" Naruto whispered towards the dead Ronnin. Gaara licked his lips as his sand retreated back into the gourde, pulling the cork back into place. "I'll grab one side and you grab the other." Naruto picked up the Ronnin's left arm and Gaara his right.

They proceeded to drag the dead man all over town, people looking on in bewilderment of the headless corpse being drug along by children. Zabuza sighed as he saw his brats approach, he should have known better, "Load him up, we'll hack and slash him in the woods."

...And that was when all hell broke loose...

Twenty masked ninja fell from the sky, encircling the band, their masks blank.

Zabuza whipped out his sword, "What is this?"

The presumed leader spoke, "That is nothing you need to know." They attacked.

They were using strictly taijutsu and giving Zabuza a run for his money. One punched for his face another to his gut and one kicked at his shins. Zabuza blocked two and dodged the last. He was losing. A nin punched him in the side of his torso, the wind was nearly knocked out of him. The numbers were cut in half and he noticed, they were after the kids, "Damn it," He grumbled as he dodged another kick, then blocking a punch to his solar plexus. There was yelling and screaming coming from the kids. Zabuza was able to steal a quick look over his shoulder and saw the kids with tags on their foreheads and leaving in a shushin. "No!" Zabuza yelled as he unleashed pent up energy inside and began slaughtering the men. "I want my kids!" He yelled again as his sword went through the last man.

Zabuza turned to the cart, Hoshi and Mogoni were safe, and their money too. He turned to where his charges were taken from. He was pissed. The brats were gone. He reached out with his chakra to find them but they were too far. Zabuza grunted in frustration, he really didn't like turning to this man for help, but, now he would need it. Damn Guru's.

He sighed and kicked himself for not moving on to the Land of Noodles sooner. _'This is all my fault!'_

…

…

Haku grumbled as he tried to rub his eyes and noticed he couldn't, realization and rememberance dawned on him as his eyes snapped open. He was tied down by chains, executioner style on his knees, in a four by two foot cell. His chest tightened in fear. Haku looked out and saw across the dim, fire lit hallway. Gaara was at the other side from him, behind bars like himself, still unconscious. Haku couldn't see Naruto and hoped he was alright.

He looked down and saw his kimono was missing and in its place was a complex seal across the length of his chest and wrapped around his neck. The boy was terrified and tried to calm himself. He had to escape. He molded his chakra to make ice senbon but they never came. There was a red glow that caught his attention at the top of his cell. Haku looked up and saw a red crystal, and his chakra was flowing into it! He quickly canceled his chakra flow and relized the red glow dull until it dimly hummed.

Panic rushed in again and pounded down the door to his soul. He saw the blue light of his chakra was still flowing towards the crystal, abet, at a much slower pace. He looked towards Gaara and saw the same thing, but, his chakra was golden; Naruto's must be red. Haku tried to lean forward the best he could to see around the wall. He managed to see a glimpse into the cell to the right of Gaara's, and the sight terrified Haku. There sat a boy his age with blue hair and bags under his eyes (Picture L from Death Note. He is so cute!) and he was slumped over, unable to suport his own body weight.

Haku leaned back and looked up towards the crystal with tears in his brown eyes, _'Zabuza-sensei,' _He thought to himself, _'You are on a noble quest. Naruto and Gaara are of more use to you than I am, I will do everything in my power to get them back to you,' _He stared with an intensity at the red hue, _'That is a promise Shisho!'_ Now Haku was determined to see this through.

…

…

Naruto floated through the water in front of his mother's cage. The scenery had changed from the dingy sewer to a lush meadow with the fox's bed made from _many _pelts and furs. There wasn't a room, it was as if the only visible barrier keeping Kurama inside was the lone gate standing in the middle of the field.

"Kaa-san, I feel so tired," Naruto said as he let the pond he was in carry him from one side to the other.

Kurama stood and walked towards the bars, "**My kit, still your mind. I am hard at work to rectify this error. These humans will not trifle with my child.**"

Naruto smiled and nodded his head. He stared at the fox that had adopted him, there was a passion and a fire in her eyes that entranced him. She was so beautiful. Her care for him was mystifying. "How could anyone hate you?"

Kurama was taken a back by the question. She paused her plotting and pressed herself against the bars and laid down. Naruto swam over to her, stepping out of the pond he curled up in her furred tail that laid beside her body. She could feel the happiness of his energy and she wished that her last host's were like this one. Kushina never gave her a chance and Mito had not ever looked in her direction.

"People hate what they do not understand. People hate what they can not control." She looked down at Naruto through the corner of her eyes, "People hate what is more powerful than themselves. People hate just to hate."

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi and understood what she'd meant.

"Most people have blind hate... I never attacked Konoha on purpose," She sighed, "I like humans," She rethought what she said, "No, I don't like them in particular. I seem to like their individuality. Every human has different instincts. Some will stay and fight and others will flee." She sneezed like a cat, three times in a row.

Naruto giggled and it was music to Kurama's large ears, "You are so silly Kaa-san."

She smiled a sweat vulpine smile, "I know." They laughed, Kurama's massive voice carried through the meadow. Naruto's was drownded out.

There was a silence between them. It was comfortable. Naruto climbed up to his mother's snout, he snuggled just below the bridge of her nose. Grabbing onto her red fur, he sighed. They felt content, Kurama felt like a true mother and she looked at her host... her son.

"I love you, Kaa-san."

A jolt of motherly pleasure ran through her body. A tear threatened to spill, she dried it up. It might drown him.

"I-I love you too, my little kit." She felt his body spasm as he began to cry. Kurama wished she was smaller, so that she could hug her son.

They had a beautiful pause as Kurama's thoughts drifted back to the problem at hand. She could feel a minuscule tug on her never ending chakra reserves, an outside energy was taking her chakra.

Kurama forced a small string of chakra towards Naruto's brain and tapped into his visual center and saw her surroundings and the sight that greeted her was shocking, she saw Son Goku's chakra flowing from his host! And that wasn't what truly shocked her, it was the state of his host! She mentally growled and looked for Shikaku's host and saw a glimpse of him. She also felt a small burst of Haku's chakra in the cell next to her.

She looked up and saw a red crystal, "Oh great," She mumbled.

...She needed to contact her Biju siblings...

…

…

Gaara was standing in the immense desert that was his mind. He watched as Shukaku thrashed about restlessly, pulling on the chains that confined him.

"**No! Stop stealing from me!**" Gaara heard the raccoon dog yell. He took a few more steps forward. Shukaku screamed and thrashed more, the sand kicked up into a sand stream. This did not deter Gaara, if Naruto could be so close to the Kyubi, then why couldn't he be with the Ichibi? He shielded his eyes from the sand and marched forward.

"Shukaku?" Gaara yelled out to his biju, his voice echoing in his mind.

Shukaku slowed his movements and looked down at his jailor, "**What?!**" His crazed voice screamed in irritation.

Gaara didn't flinch at the demon's tone, "What's wrong? What is hurting you?"

The Ichibi looked down at his host with critical golden eyes. He leaned forward, the chains stopping him, "**Why do you want to know tiny human?**" Shukaku never really trusted the boy because he was a human. He was wronged too many times by these little flesh bags. He saw Gaara look up at him with courage in his heart.

Gaara walked forward until he was arms length from the beast, "I must know. We are one in the same Shukaku. We need the other to survive. Please, what's wrong with you?"

Shukaku looked down at his container, "**You think you can do something about this? Hm? How could you possibly help me runt?**" He flashed some golden chakra, it was gone the moment it appeared. Shukaku screamed a slur of words that made Gaara blush, "**Fine boy, if you think you could help me then accept my chakra to your eyes!**"

Gaara looked confused at the tanuki, "Why," He asked innocently.

"**I need to see what is happening outside of your body so I can do something about it.**"

Gaara wavered for a second. Naruto wouldn't have, he would have trusted his gut, and Gaara needed to do the same. He clenched his fists and looked back at Shukaku, a fire in his eyes that impressed the tailed beast, "Do it Shukaku!"

The Ichibi grinned, "**Okay brat! Let's do this!**" Shukaku sent a string of his chakra to his host's mind. It began to thin out and was only a thread when it reached Gaara's eyes. Shukaku's chakra wasn't as all mighty as Kurama's so it was waning from the outside source.

Shukaku opened its host's eyes and looked around, he was in a cell. Okay. He looked across the hall and saw the little ice wielder, the boy was looking straight at him.

"Gaara? Are you okay?" Haku whispered from his position.

Shukaku only had control over his hosts eyes so it was difficult to answer, so Gaara did, "Yes, where's Naruto?"

Haku looked to the wall next to him, "I think he's right there. On the other side." Haku was gasping from the energy used to talk.

Shukaku looked to his right and saw a glimpse of blond hair, "Naruto?" Gaara called. He was rewarded by a red eye looking his direction.

"Gaara? Haku? You okay?"

"Yes Naruto-kun." Haku said weakly.

"Yeah, What's going on?"

Naruto looked up at the crystal, "That thing is draining our chakra," He looked back towards Gaara, "The four tailed Jinchuuriki is right next to you." He looked across from his cell at the blue haired boy, maybe a year younger than himself.

Gaara/Shukaku strained to look but could not see around the wall, "Is he okay?" Gaara whispered.

"QUIET!" A man's voice yelled from down the hall. The sound of heels meeting the pavement sung into their cells. A long prod reached in through the bars towards Gaara. A blue electricity surged forward and wracked his body. He convulsed and slumped over in pain. Naruto yelled at the man and he did the same to him. Haku was silent and stared at Gaara, he was still conscious, hate filled his eyes as he looked up at the man. He was dressed in a black suit, he looked like he was ready to hop on a horse and ride off.

There was a woman next to him, she was wearing a white dress and black stilettos. She held her hair in a high bun and had a beautiful face. Gaara spat on the ground. The woman smirked, "Okay children, you all will be here for a while detoxing. You all know what from." She gave a disgusted look, "If you all are good you won't end up like that one," She pointed to the cell next to Gaara's. She turned back to face the kids, "Now, you will all be fed twice a day. How you feed yourselves is your problem." Her voice was too sweet, like the soothing sound of a rattle snakes tail. It was that bad.

She kicked the cell with Son Goku's Jinchuuriki in it. "This is Roshi, the four tailed Jinchuuriki" She looked at the kids one by one, "My name is Nono," She leaned infront of Naruto, Kurama's eyes burning into hers, "You don't scare me." She stood then turned on her heal, "Have fun." She waved over her shoulder and sauntered off down the hallway.

The guard sneered at the children, "Now behave and you won't look like this little monster" He gave an ugly smile and followed the woman down the hallway.

When they were finally gone Naruto looked over to Gaara, "Gaara, Kurama says that she needs to talk to Shukaku." Gaara nodded his head, "But she doesn't know how just yet because she's never been in this situation before. She says to sit tight and wait. She says to not use your chakra. To save your strength." Gaara nodded again.

"Haku?"

"Y-yes?" Haku asked out of breath. The crystal was draining him so quickly. Suddenly he felt the sapping turn into a dripping then stop.

"Don't talk," Naruto told him, "You don't have a biju so you will be drained soon," Naruto paused, "Kurama asys you will be drained in a week. But don't worry, we won't be here for that long."

**'I hope not.' **Kurama thought to herself as she sent chakra to the seal.

…

**Look people, I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to leave you all with something because you have all been waiting for so long :'( The next chapter will be about what's going on in the prison, Zabuza meets up with a guru and the Hokage gets down and dirty! ;) **

**The next chapter:**

**You suckers did what?!**

**GO AND READ CODENAME-SHADOWFOX's STORY "BIRTH OF A SAGE"!**

**Talking to the Reviewers:**

**Minato4YellowFlash:**

**I actually enjoyed your storys. :) Keep up the nice work. I am also flattered that you think I'm awesome!**

**Anons don't have names:**

**OMIGOSH! I have a mega fan! *.* I am trying to have comic relief in the beginning of my fiction. Later on shit will hit the fan and I know you will cry at what I will do.**

**Codename- Shadowfox:**

**... I will destroy you! Update your stories! =*^*=**

**:D**

**William Jack and Jake: **

**Wow you've reviewed on nearly every chapter. Thank you! ..**

**Tigrezz Tail:**

**You shant not remember anything. I'm making it all up. I'm sorry but I though the movie (bLOOD pRISON) could have been better. Hopefully Road To Ninja will make up for it (fingers crossed) And yes. Danzo has made his move.**

**Guest:**

**Thank you. I'd love to teach you what I know lol**

**WolfKing StormGod:**

**All caps? I'm humbled. I know right?! I love the thought of little psychotic children killing people. xD**


	15. Serious Hokage

**Hello my loyal readers. It has been a while, I know groan. I don't have access to an internet connection on my computer. And I have been distracted by my two fails of a relationship X( Those men Humph. But anyways, here ya go. Please don't be mad!**

**This is basically the Hokage's answer to the situation at the Blood Prison.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>*6 a.m. Konoha:*<strong>

The streets of the village were desolate, not a soul was out. The shops were closed, the vendors were nowhere to be seen, restaurants were boarded up, the academy closed, all guards were locked inside of their post boxes, not even a fly was buzzing around, the pressure in the air had crushed their meager exoskeletons. Why? One may ask. Why was there a killing intent wafting through the air, one that put the Nine Tailed Fox's to shame? A killing intent that had Anko and Ibinki, the toughest interrogators in all of the Land of Fire, shaking in their boots? Well a certain kage had received a letter early this morning and was about to rampage and no one wanted to catch his wrath.

***Hokage's Office***

Time seemed to stand still as Asuma watched his father in awe and fear, he had never seen his father so angry before, never. "F-Father?" Asuma asked. The older Sarutobi looked up slowly from his desk and did not even bother to roll the scroll he tossed onto the floor before Asuma's feet. Asuma stared down and saw the letter and crouched to pick it up. He could feel the trepidation creep into his heart as he saw the first line, Hokage,_ 'What a fantastic way to begin a letter to the most __powerful man in the Land of Fire, Leader of the most powerful village in all the elemental lands.' _He was not prepared for what he read next.

_Hokage,_

_Upon receiving your letter we have made a quick decision._

_We shall continue our plans and you shall not intervene._

_If you do, your village's sacrifice will be killed swiftly._

_We are doing the world a favor by eliminating these threats._

_If you involve yourself it will be seen as an act of war._

_Have a nice day,_

_Hōzukijou Secretary,_

_Himoki Amano_

Asuma stood there and read it a few more times, he really didn't need to because of his photographic memory but he was unsure if the letters were moving and he was doubting that is exactly what these people actually said to the Professor of Shinobi. He finally rolled the scroll and silently placed it on his father's desk, "Who do I need and when do we leave?"

The Hokage looked so much younger, his killing intent never wavering in his ire, "Bring me Jiraiya, Kakashi and Shikaku. We leave by noon!"

_'__Shit is hitting the fan, Dad's going straight to the prison himself!' _Asuma shushined to the Nara compound to collect the clan head first.

Hiruzen stood and walked out the door to his office and headed down the hallway of the empty building to the office of his advisors and old teammates, he knew that his anger would not make them run in fear. He slid open the door to see them already sitting at their couch, waiting for their leader to speak with them, _'But that doesn't mean they still aren't scared!'_ He smirked for a moment before walking over to the couch and sitting across from his teammates, "Koharu, Hamura."

"Hokage-sama." They said in unison bowing their heads in respect.

"As my advisors, teammates and most valued friends, I must entrust the village's safety to you while I am gone," He placed a hand up to halt their protests, "I am going into the field and if I am not to return in two weeks' time you will send out a search party to recover Tsunade Senju and crown her my next successor to the title of Hokage."

Hamura gasped, "Hiruzen, my friend, please don't do this."

Koharu removed her hand from her aged face, "Hiruzen, you can't be serious. What of the other nations?"

Hamura finished her thought, "If they were to find out that we are without a Hokage they will target the village."

Koharu began again, "And without our strongest ninja, our leader, what shall we do?"

"Who are you taking with you?" Hamura asked, finishing taking a breath.

The third looked to his advisors, "I am taking Asuma, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Shikaku with me."

Hamura stood, "Hokage-sama! They are our elite! If we are attacked..." He left that though unsaid.

"I know," The Hokage looked pained at what he was about to say, "If that were to happen..." He paused. He knew this was a bad idea but no one could complete this job if the time ever came. He knew he put the village above all others, but to call for him. His rival; He could trust him as far as he could throw him, okay bad analogy, the Hokage could throw a person pretty far. But... He was one of the best. He could ensure the villages safety without a worry. That was not what made this difficult. He would take advantage and worm his way into the Hokage's seat. He was greedy, without a doubt.

"Ask for Danzo's leadership."

As expected his advisors exploded in an aray of colorful words. Hiruzen sighed, "Please summon the councel." Hiruzen stood and walked out the door sliding it behind him.

He headed back to his office and locked the door. The Third stood in front of a closet by the door. Biting his thumb he smeared it in the seal and opened the door. He saw his battle gear and began to change. He placed his Hokage hat on over his battle helmet and walked from his office swiftly.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh SHITE, The Hokage is going into the prison himself XO. Sorry about the shoooort chapter and the months it took to get over this little hump in the road. I need help guys; I need someone to help me with my ideas. I already know what I want to happen but it is taking forever for me to write them out!<strong>

**WARFLOW****ER OUT**


	16. AN DONT HATE ME

Okay so I'm finally back. I'm going to revise this story and most likely rewrite it too. Sorry for the wait but I've been homeless and computerless and suffering from writers block annnnnd I've been scared of upsetting you all. I recently found my flash drive I lost over a year ago and I'm super determined guys. Please help me; I'm so scared of writing more. Do ya'll hate me? I've been gone for so long. Well anyways I'm back and within the next few months I'll have this rewritten and reposted.

PS the pairing most likely will change, not too sure just yet. CONTENT WILL CHANGE but I'll do my best to please you all.

I love you guys and thanks for being here with me through this rough time. ANY ADVISE IS WELCOME!

'

'

Look forward to hearing from you all,

-WARFLOWER-


End file.
